I Knew I Loved You
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Those four words were going to change her world. Follow Rory and her journey from telling the father, her family and preparing for her world to be turned upside down. Spoilers to the "last four words." I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters, but borrowing them for entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I have been working on this story since the day after the Premiere. I loved AYITL, but those last four words! Come on. I had to give myself some closure just in case it does not come in the future. I hope you enjoy! I haven't written for a copy of years, so I may be a little rusty. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Rory never thought she would be in this position, but here she was. She was sitting on the stairs of the iconic gazebo in the middle of her beloved Stars Hallow with her best friend, her mom, getting ready to have one of the hardest conversations she would ever have. So many things had happened in or around this gazebo in her 32 years. It was almost fitting that she would be sitting her now. She said, "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Then the silence hits. Rory was holding her breath as she waits for any kind of response. She said, "Mom? Say something, please."

Lorelai replied, "Please tell me it isn't the wookie."

If this hadn't been such a serious topic, Rory would have had to laugh. Her mother always came up with something to say in the most difficult times. "No, thank goodness. I went to the doctor yesterday and the time frame only fits one person."

"Oh, honey."

"Mom, I know I am 32 years old, but I'm scared. I don't know the first thing about being a parent. This is going to hate me."

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter. She told her, "You turned out okay. I had no idea what I was doing, plus I was half your age. It is scary, but you will be a great mom. You know that Luke and I will be here for you and help any way that we can. Just make sure that that child does not call me grandma. I am too young for that."

Rory chuckled. "I think we can do that. So, what's it going to be? Gigi? Mimi? Yaya? Nana? What is it with grandparents picking two syllable names that hardly sound anything similar to grandma."

Lorelai laughed. "I have no idea. There are so many options to choose from. What about young beautiful nana Lorelai?"

"Like a one year old will ever be able to say all of that."

"Your kid will be able to. You are a genius. I don't know where you got it from. So, what's your next move, kid?"

"I have to find a job that pays. Then I have to get out of your house."

"You and the offspring can stay as long as you need to. You know that as soon as Luke finds out there will be no more coffee and more vegetables."

Rory sighed. "I know. I'm really going to miss the coffee."

"He'll want to be referred to as pops or something super manly. He is going to pray that you have a boy so that he has someone else to help him through our crazy. Lord help him if it is another Gilmore girl."

Rory laughed. "He will be a great pops. I won't have to spoil my own kid. He is going to take care of it all for me. I don't know what I would do if I had a boy. I don't know the first thing about boys. Heck, I don't know the first thing about children in general. Just the little bit from watching Paris' kids and babysitting Steve and Kwan."

"Leave the spoiling to me and pops. Here is the loaded question. Have you told Huntzberger that the two of you are procreating?"

"How can I?" He is engaged to be married to some heiress that his family actually approves of and he is living on the other side of the ocean."

"I know it is hard, but don't you think he should know that he going to have a child out there somewhere. I may not always side with him, but I think he would be there for his kid. Plus, I know that you care for him more than you want to let on. You said you cut each other off, but I have seen you reach for your phone to text him at least 10 times in the last two days. Yes he may be engaged, but he isn't married yet."

Rory hugged Lorelai again. "Thanks, mom. Is this appropriate call material?"

"That is your decision, kid."

"Enough about me. Lets go get you married again. Then I have to tell Luke. Then I have to decide how I am going to tell Logan. I didn't realize there were so many decisions to make when having a kid."

"You got this. You are a Gilmore. You are naturally able to handle more than you ever thought that you could. You are going to be a great mom. I can't wait to see you go through everything that you put me through. The perfect payback."

Rory shook her head. Only her mother. The two of them stood up and went off to get Lorelai married for the second time in the last 24 hours.

* * *

Rory was sitting at the reception. She watched Paris and Doyle's kids dance around along with the other two kids. It hit her that in a couple of years her child would be out there with the rest of them. It was a concept that she was beginning to see in great detail now.

Rory looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Luke asked, "Are you okay, kid? You look like you are a million miles away."

She replied, "I'm sorry. There is so much on my mind. This is a terrible time to tell you this, but I can't expect my mother to keep a secret. We both know that she sucks at it."

"Ha. True. What's up?"

"Luke, you are more of a dad to me than my own more times than not. I used to try so hard to impress you just because you were always interested in what I was doing. I could tell that you cared about me and not just because you love my mom. Thank you for that. I was always just a pawn for my dad to use in hopes of getting the attention of my mom."

"Rory, I am so proud of you. I know the last few years have not been easy, but you have pushed through it all. You are a great kid. I am glad I have been able to be in your life."

"I hope you think all of that when I tell you what I need to tell you?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. About six to seven weeks."

"Who is the father?"

Rory looked down. "Logan."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Luke…"

"You finally cut yourself loose from the no good kid and he still manages to have the power to mess with you."

"I don't want you to not like the kid just because Logan is the father."

"If the kid is yours, I'm still going to like it. Your mom and I will be here for whatever you need. No matter what you are not alone in this."

"Thanks, Luke."

"Have you told Logan yet?"

"No. I don't know how to tell him. He lives on a different continent. How is this going to work?"

"Coming from experience I know how awful it is to find out that you have a kid and you didn't know about it. Finding out that you missed out on the big things and the small things. I may not like the guy, but I would never wish that feeling on anyone."

"You are right. I may not have had a great experience with my own father, but I can't make that decision for Logan and the baby. Logan has to decide if he wants to be part of the baby's life."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I can't really break this kind of news over the phone or by text."

"I would have to agree with that. In person conversations are always better for the big things."

"I think I am going to get on a plane before I lose the nerve. They have a five hour time difference from us. The ride is seven hours. If I get the 10 o'clock plane then I should be there at about 10 o'clock in the morning his time."

"Do you need me to give you a ride to the airport?"

"You just got married. You are not taking me to the airport. I'm not ready for the whole town to know that something is going on. If you leave you know that they are all going to be talking, more than they already are. Ms. Patty has been eyeing me all night since I haven't been drinking any of the punch."

"Okay. Don't even think about asking Kirk. I care too much about you and that baby to risk you getting in the car with him. We all know he is pretty unstable."

Rory laughed. "Thanks, Luke. You are the best."

"Anything for you, kid. So, would it be okay if…"

"What?"

"Can the kid call me grandpa?"

Rory smiled. "I thought pops had a better ring to it."

Luke chuckled. "It does, doesn't it? I would be honored for the kid to refer to me as anything."

"Go to mom. I promise I will not be getting a ride from Kirk."

"Okay. Call me as soon as you get there. I don't care what time it is. Don't worry about your mom. I'll get her up to speed."

"Thanks, Luke." Rory hugged him. She was so happy that he and her mother were finally married. It had been a long road to get to where they were, but the two of them had never looked happier than when they were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory was looking around the wedding trying to figure out who she was going to ask to take her to the airport. She knew that she had to be careful who she asked if she didn't want her news to be all around town before she even had the chance to tell the father. This being pregnant thing was proving to be harder than she ever thought it would be.

Rory looked up and saw Dean. For some reason she felt like she could trust him. Dean walked over to her and hugged her. She said, "I'm glad you could make it."

"This is the biggest thing to happen in Stars Hallow in as long as I can remember. I couldn't miss it."

"Dean, can I ask you a favor for old time's sake?"

"What do you need?"

"Can you drive me to the airport? I know you have Jenny and the kids. I would use Kirk's Oober, but it is Kirk that we are talking about here. I know people are going to start talk if I ask anyone else."

Dean laughed. "Sure. Where are you headed? You seem to be all over this trip in true Gilmore fashion. You were always one to go for whatever your heart desired, no matter what it took."

Rory sighed. "I have to go before I lose all gumption. It's going to be all over town soon enough, but I want you to hear it from me. I'm pregnant. I just don't know what to do. I never saw all of this coming. I didn't think I would end up an unwed mother wondering if I am going to be raising my baby by myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. None of this was planned, of course. I have to go tell the father. This isn't exactly a phone call or text message conversation."

"I would say not. Let me go tell Jenny and we will get you to the airport. Rory, you are going to be a great mom."

"You think? I'm afraid I am going to be a total screw up."

"No way. If you want, you can always practice with my kids. Jenny could help if you need anything."

"Dean…"

"Rory, we can be friends. You and Jenny would get along. She's pregnant, too. She knows what you are going through."

"You are too nice to me after everything."

"Ror, it was a long time ago. The past is the past. It's okay to move on. I miss having your friendship. I really think that you and Jenny would be good friends. Maybe our kids could even grow up to be friends."

"You too, Dean." Dean went to tell Jenny where he was going.

Dean came back and said, "Let's go so you can share your news. Jenny wanted me to give you her number. She said to call her some time and you can get together. I'll take care of the boys and you girls can do whatever you pregnant girls do."

Rory chuckled. She put the number in her phone. "That sounds great. I could always use a friend that understands what is going on. I haven't told Lane what is going on yet and it is killing me. I just have to tell Logan and get that over with before I move on to the rest of the town."

The two of them took off for the airport. Rory was so thankful for Dean being willing to take her without asking questions.

Rory had just landed in London. Her stomach was so queasy. She texted Luke like she had promised to let him know that she had landed safely.

Rory sat on a bench and sighed. She her phone and looked at Logan's contact information. She could not get herself to call him no matter how long her finger sat right above the call button.

Finally, she was able to press call. She listened as it rang. She prayed that he answered and not Odette. She knew they were living together and the thought of his fiancée picking up the phone made her feel even more sick to her stomach.

Then there was a click and she heard, "Ace?"

Rory told him, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? I know you well enough to know when something is wrong. You have never been good at hiding your feelings."

"Can you meet me? I know I said that we needed to say goodbye, but I just need to see you. Not FaceTime or Skype. I need to see you in person."

"Ace, I'm on the other side of the ocean. That may be a little hard to do right now."

"No you aren't. I'm in London. I'm currently sitting on a bench trying to figure out what I am doing."

"You are worrying me. Meet me at our place?"

"Sounds great. Logan, I'm sorry that I just showed up like this."

"Ace, you can come around whenever you want."

"Odette wouldn't agree with that. I really need to talk to you. I had to see you to do it. I couldn't call you when you were so far away."

"You are just scaring me now. I'll meet you at the coffee shop that we always go to. Then we can talk about whatever is going through your head. I know you do things spontaneously, but you aren't quite this spur of the moment."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon, Logan."

"See ya, Ace. Stop freaking out. You know I will always have your back no matter what."

Rory put her hand on her stomach and said, "Okay, baby. We are going to see your daddy. Your mommy is nervous, but I know that we will get through whatever life throws at us. The two of us are going to always have each other no matter what happens."

Rory could only imagine what was going through Logan's head as he got ready to come to meet her. He had no idea that what she was about to tell him was going to have a lasting impression on his life as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and alerting my story. I haven't written for so long I had forgotten how much I enjoyed it. Keep in mind I'm human and make mistakes, but I'm writing this for pure entertainment purposes. Please let me know what you think. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Rory was walking down the street towards the coffee shop that her and Logan frequented every time they were together. She looked up to make eye contact with Logan as she got to the door of the shop. Then her stomach flipped unexpectedly and she lost everything that she had eaten in the last 24 hours in the closest bush. She felt someone wrap their arms around her to steady her. She came up for air to see Logan. This is not how she planned for him to see her after three months without each other.

He said, "Woah, Ace. What is going on?"

"Go in and sit?"

"Sure." Logan was nervous not that he had seen how sick Rory was. He had known her for so long and he had never seen her so sick. Her immune system was normally something that everyone else was jealous of.

The smell of coffee was making Rory nauseous as they sat in their booth. This whole carrying a human life thing was not for her so far. She missed coffee. She loved Logan and just being in the same room as him made her want to cry.

Logan said, "Ace?"

Rory shook her head. "Sorry."

"What is going on? You are scaring me. You told me you never wanted to see me again. Then you show up out of the blue and sick on top of it all. Are you okay? Do I need to find you a doctor? You know that I will do anything for you. Money is not an option."

"Breathe, Logan. I'm not sick. Well, I am, but not deathly sick. I never imagined that I would be having this conversation, much less with you. The timing is terrible."

"Please tell me what is going on. I'm terrible at putting hints together. You know that."

"Logan, I'm pregnant."

The world started spinning. Logan's world turned upside down with just three simple words.

Rory said, "I know it is a surprise. I had to come tell you in person. I know you are marrying Odette. I just couldn't go on without telling you. I can do this by myself. You can make your own decisions about what you want to do. All I know was you needed to know about the baby. I wasn't going to keep this from you. I have seen how that can tear a person apart."

Logan sighed. "A baby."

"Yes. I'm eight, almost nine weeks. I'm not asking you for anything. You know as well as anyone that I can take care of myself. I just couldn't keep my baby from their father."

"Ace…"

"It's okay if you don't want to be in the baby's life. I wanted to give you the option."

"Ace! Listen! I'm surprised, but I want to be in the baby's life."

"You can do what you want, but I won't have my child go through what I did with my dad. He only came around when it was convenient for him. He didn't support me when I needed it the most."

"I'm going to be there. From dance recitals to ball games. Every birthday and holiday. My dad was a poor imitation of what a father should be. I'm not going to do that to make kid."

"How is all of that going to happen? You are going to be an ocean away."

"You and the baby can come visit. I'll get the jet and be there at the drop of a hat."

"How will Odette feel about the other woman and her illegitimate child coming to visit? I don't want to be any more of a homewrecker than I already am."

"I don't want to be with Odette. Everything is what my father wants. He set it up as a business deal."

"Oh."

"Nothing and no one will stop me from being in your life or the baby's. It's always been you, Ace."

"You are engaged. You can't say something like that."

"I'm going to end it. I can't leave London right this second, but it isn't going to stop me from being involved. I'm going to end things with Odette as soon as I leave here. I'm going to tell my father to bite me if he thinks he can stop me from being there for you and the baby."

"Logan…"

"No. I have loved you for over a decade. I know you do not want to marry me. I wouldn't blame you. I'm a hot mess, but I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that I am a good dad. I'll make sure that our kid doesn't want for anything. I'll start a trust fund for their college. Rory, there is no one that I have wanted to have a family with besides you."

Rory reached in her purse. "I thought you may want a copy of this."

Logan looked at the sonogram. He smiled. "It is the most beautiful little blob I have ever seen. When is your next appointment?"

"In three weeks."

"I want to be there, if you will let me."

"Of course." Rory yawned. She didn't realize how tired she was. She had not been able to sleep any on the plane ride.

"I'm going to get you a hotel room. You can rest while I take care of some of this business."

"Logan…"

"No. It's going to happen. It is time that I grew up and stood up to my father. I'm going to call him and tell him how it is."

Rory said, "It's all you, Huntzberger. I know that there is nothing that I can do to change your mind once you have it made up. I've seen that mind at work too many times in the past to even think about trying to stop you."

"You have that right, little momma. We are going to get all of this figured out. I always knew that there would be something that lead us back to each other. I couldn't think of anything better than our baby to do the job."

Rory smiled as Logan led her out of the coffee shop to the hotel that he had in mind for her visit. She didn't know how everything was going to turn out, but she knew that there is no one other than Logan Huntzberger that she would want to have on her side through it all. The situation wasn't ideal, but what in life ever was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading. I love writing this story. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing what you all have to say. Enjoy and review! :)**

Logan's head was reeling. He was going to be a father. There were so many things that he needed to take care of. First stop was back to his flat to break things off with Odette. He almost felt bad about what was about to happen, but he couldn't get the picture of all the possibilities ahead of him with his child and Rory in the future. He and Odette were thrown into a business deal thought up by their parents and neither had asked for it, they just went with it to make sure that things with their parents stayed civil.

Logan was had had many rebellious years and he knew it was time to grow up. Odette had gone through her own rebellious years that she wanted to take back. Both of them went along with the engagement and idea of marriage just to stay in the good graces of their parents. Logan was past feeling like he had to do what his father said. He was in his thirties and he knew it was about time that he started acted like it, especially if he was going to be a father.

Odette met him at the door. She said, "I thought you had to work today."

"Something came up. Odette, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't marry you."

"Why decide this now? The wedding plans are in full swing. We are supposed to be married in three months."

"This was all set up by our fathers for their merger. I could care less if my father agrees with my decisions. I can't enter a loveless marriage. I know that you don't love me either. We have gone on with this sham for much longer than we ever should have."

"I could love you in the future. All you have to do is give me a chance."

"We shouldn't have to put our happiness on the backburner just for their business. It isn't fair to either of us."

"It is her, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"The girl you have been seeing for years. Logan, I'm not an idiot. I've noticed that female shampoo that you bought and tried to hide in the bathroom. It isn't my brand. The last time she was here she left a pair of her earrings in the middle of the dresser."

"You noticed?"

"How could I not notice? Plus, I saw the two of you together a couple of times. I know you planned for her to leave before I would come in, but there were a couple of trips that I came in early. I know you went to see her a couple months back. I heard you on the phone with Finn."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I thought it was just a faze that you were going through before the wedding."

"Odette, I love her. I've loved her for more than a decade. I asked her to marry me and I haven't been the same since she said no. I never saw myself as a married man, but I could imagine a life with her. Now she is pregnant and I could have another chance. I'm going to be a father and I am going to be present."

Odette smacked him. "I can't believe you! I moved from Paris in hopes of creating a civil life with you."

"I'm sorry. I'll send someone for my stuff later. You can decide what you want to do. I know that what I did was terrible and not fair to you, but I'm not stupid either. I know that you were seeing someone in Paris. You can point fingers at me all you want to, but this was something that we were both doing. You just didn't want to be the one to take responsibility for ending it all. I know that you are afraid of losing your daddy's money. I on the other hand could care less if I have any of the Huntzberger money as long as I am doing what I am meant to be doing."

"Get out!"

Logan didn't look back when he walked out the door. He was ready to move on to the next part of his life, even if things did not go as planned.

* * *

Logan knew that telling Odette would be simple compared to telling his father. He knew he had to grow up and be a man. His dad was in London for business for the next few days. Here he stood outside of his office.

Logan walked in the door. He said, "Dad."

"Logan. What do I owe to this unannounced visit?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I have called off the wedding and the engagement."

"You did what? We made this plan."

"No, you made this plan and used me as a pawn to get the end result that you wanted. I called off the wedding. I am not marrying Odette. I am finally going to do something for me. I am following my heart for once."

"It's Rory, isn't it? I knew when I saw the two of you together it was only going to cause us all trouble in the long run."

"Yes, it's Rory. It has always been Rory. You can disown me if you feel like you need to. I could care less. I'm going to be the best father possible. I will be present in my child's life, no matter what the cost."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, she is."

"She did it on purpose."

"Stop! You can blame me. You can treat me like trash, you always have, but you cannot say anything about Rory. It's takes two. I can't wait to meet my child, no matter what you say. The timing isn't the best, but I know all of this was supposed to happen. This child has saved me from entering a loveless marriage and given me another chance to be in Rory's life again."

"I can't believe you."

"I do not owe you any kind of explanation. I just wanted you to know. I'm taking the day off to spend time with the one that I love. We can talk about this another time. I am going to go back to the states with Rory for the week. We can talk in your New York office about how things are going to have to change."

Logan left the office as Mitchum yelled his name. He didn't care. Everything he set out to do was now done. Now he could focus on Rory and their baby. The two of them had a lot to figure out in the five and a half months that they had before the baby was born. He knew that he wasn't finished dealing with his father, but right now all he wanted to do was spend time with Rory and think about his child that would be entering his life in a very short time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter yet! I love where this story is going. Thanks for all the reads, reviews and such. You all are awesome. I hope you continue to enjoy where things are going. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Rory was on her knees on the floor of the suite bathroom. This all day morning sickness was terrible and she really hoped that it was over soon. She loved her baby, but she was already tired of the morning sickness and the other pregnancy symptoms.

Rory vaguely heard the door rattle and open. She cared for all of two second before she began heaving into the toilet bowl again.

Logan called out, "Ace?" He looked throughout the suite before getting to the bathroom. He crouched down next to her and pulled her hair out of her face as she continued to get sick. When she was finished he helped her to her feet and handed her her toothbrush before he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Rory yawned as she asked, "How did everything go?"

Logan told her, "Right now I am worried about you. You are going to lay here and rest. We'll talk about all of that later. That isn't anything that you need to be concerned with right now. I just want to make sure that you are taken care of tonight."

"Logan, we have too much to talk about for me to be lazy. We need to figure out what we are going to do."

"Ace, I'm not going anywhere. I will be right here. I want you to lay next to me and rest. You have been through so much the last couple of days. You need to worry about you right now."

"Logan…"

Logan laid down next to her on the bed and held her in his arms, "Rory, stop talking. Just take a nap. Everything that we have to talk about will still be there when you wake up from a nap." She finally took his advice and was out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

They had only been asleep for maybe an hour before Rory sat up quickly and yelled, "No!"

Logan held her and whispered in her ear, "Shh… I've got you, Ace."

"Don't take her. Please don't take her."

"Rory. Take who?"

"My baby. Don't take my baby. Don't raise her with Odette and refuse to let me see her. I have to see my baby. Logan, she is my baby."

"Shh… It was just a dream. I would never do that to you. You know that. Odette will have nothing to do with our child. I ended it with her. I'm moving out of the apartment. I'm going to be there for you and this baby."

"Mitchum won't let that happen."

"He has had control over me for too long. He is not going to stop me from being in your or our baby's life. I'm going to be an involved father, no matter how much he hates it."

"Logan, I can't have my child go through what I did as a child. My child will not feel as if they only matter when it is convenient for you."

"Of course not. That will not happen."

"Logan, I swear. You can break my heart all you want, but not my child's."

"I know that. We have both had our fair share of daddy issues, but I am not going to be a source of hate for our child. I'm going to be there. I want you to catch me up on everything. I want to know it all."

"Mom and Luke got married yesterday. I found out about this little peanut about two days ago. I already feel like one of those crazy pregnant ladies that you see in the movies. Baby hates the smell of coffee. I don't know how he or she can be a Gilmore if they hate coffee. I have awful morning sickness. I'll be nine weeks in a few days."

Logan chuckled. "I'm sorry, Ace. The coffee thing may partially be my fault. I can drink the stuff, but I don't live off of it like you and your mom. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me about the baby. I know it has to be hard."

"I didn't know how you were going to respond, but I wasn't going to make the decision for you. I was ready to do this on my own if I had to."

"You are not doing this alone."

"Thank you, but how? You are going to be here and I have so much to do with the Gazette and the book. How are we going to be able to co-parent when we are on different continents?"

"We can travel. I know how much you love London. You can come here. I'll come to Stars Hallow, too. We will make this work."

"I'll have to look into how long I have before I can't travel. There so many things that I need to do to get ready for the baby. I just don't know how we are going to travel with a baby that often. It seems unlikely that that plan is going to work, as much as I would like it to."

"I will help with everything that I can. The shopping, the decorating, and the naming if you will let me. I don't want to miss anything if I can help it. I know I am going to miss some things, but I want to be as involved as you will let me be."

"That is going to be hard. You are going to be an ocean away. You are going to miss appointments. You are more than likely going to miss the birth. The big milestones are hard to predict, Logan."

"Ace, we have always been able to make things work. I'll talk to Mitchum about a transfer to New York when he cools down. I'll still have to travel, but not near as much. I'm going to do everything in my power to be there for as much as possible."

"I know, Logan. I just need to make sure that everything important is taken care of. You know how I am about lists and babies call for even more list making than I did before."

"I know. I hate the timing, but I couldn't be happier with the circumstances."

"Right."

"Who knows about the baby beside my father and Odette?"

Rory cringed at the mention of the two of them. "My mom, Luke and Dean."

"Dean? The high school boyfriend?"

"That's the one."

"Why him?"  
Rory laughed at his defense. "He was at mom and Luke's wedding with his wife who is pregnant and their three boys. He drove me to the airport to come see you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Jealous much?"

"You know I have a soft spot in my heart for all things that have to do with you. Now this baby, too. I can't help it. You, Rory Gilmore, have a spell over me."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You, Logan Huntzberger, are a real piece of work. I don't know how, but I always end up back in your world."

"I'm glad you do. When do you have to head back?"

"The deadline for the next issue of the Gazette is on Tuesday. I'm going to have to start thinking about telling grandma about our bean. I was going to try and wait until the first trimester is over before telling the whole town, but they tend to find things out no matter what. Last night probably didn't help things. I probably need to head home tomorrow."

"I want to be with you when you tell Emily. I know she can be a force of nature. I want to see and tell Honor, too. She has the two kids now. We FaceTime, but I don't get to go home very often to see them. She is going to be so excited to be an aunt."

"I miss Honor. I haven't seen her in years."

"Still the same mess, now with a husband and two kids to add to it."

"I bet they are fun group of people."

"Oh yeah."

"You haven't told Lane yet?"

"Not yet. She is on the list, too. Logan, I'm scared. I don't know the first thing about babies. Plus, this kid hates the smell of coffee. They must hate me already if they won't even let me smell coffee without wanting to barf. What kind of Gilmore are they going to be?"

Logan chuckled. "You are going to be a great mom. I can't wait to see you with our baby."

"You either."

"We are going to be a team. You are my best friend. I couldn't imagine parenting with anyone other than you, Ace. Our kid is going to be awesome."

"I think so. There are so many things that I need to get done at home. I really should head home tomorrow."

"I'm going to go with you. I want to help you find a place. We can go tell Emily about the baby together. I know it's a drive from Stars Hallow, but the drive will give us more time to talk."

"I have been living with mom and Luke. I think a drive to see grandma would be good."

"I know you have, but I also know how much you like to be independent. Plus, I think Lorelai hates me. If I want to come around, we have to have you living somewhere else."

Rory laughed. "She doesn't hate you. You know my mom and I have had a long story. She's my best friend and feels like she still has to protect me. Even if I am 32."

"I know. Let me protect you for a while, Ace. I have and always will love you. I want to be part of your life as much as the baby's."

"Logan…"

"I know. We can't pick up where we left off 8 years ago. I just want to see where things take us. We can work through all of this. Baby is priority number one."

"I can agree to that."

"Let's go out. I want to get some things for you and the baby."

"I can take care of myself, Logan."

"I know you can. I just want to do something for you. I'm already so excited about this baby. I want to start spoiling."

"Our child is not going to be a spoiled brat! They are going to know what love is. They are not going to use money to get what they want. I'm not going to let it happen."

"Never. I won't let that happen, but I'm still going to spoil them a little bit."

"You are going to be a great dad."

"I have the perfect example of what not to do."

Rory and Logan chuckled. Rory rested her head on his shoulder. She really hoped that he was truly going to keep the promised that he was making. Not just for the baby, but for herself as well. She didn't know if she could handle anymore heartbreak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for continuing to read. Let me know what you think. I love all the possibilities of Logan and Rory together trying to figure out what they are going to do with their lives with a baby. Read and review. You guys are amazing.**

Rory and Logan were on his company jet. He would not hear of her coming back to the states alone. He wanted to go help her get some things taken care of. He knew how much of a planner Rory was and he wanted to do anything that he could to at least take some of the stress off of her.

As they were flying, Rory sighed and said, "I need to find a paying job. Babies need a lot of things. I can't do anything for them if I am volunteering at the Gazette and writing a book that may or may not be picked up. Sometimes I really wonder why I ever went into journalism. No one cares about what I have to say. I should have gone into marketing or teaching. Those are two things that there always seem to be a need for."

Logan told her, "You love the Gazette. You can't give that up. Your book will get picked up. I just know it. You are Rory Gilmore. You are amazing. I know it feels like nothing is going your way, but you just haven't found your niche yet. I just have such a good feeling about this book and you haven't even let me read it."

"Those things aren't going to provide me with insurance for myself or the baby. I'm not going to be one of those parents that deprives their child of things that they need."

"Let me take care of that."

"Logan, no. I'm not going to live off of you. That will only prove to your father that I am a gold digger. I am not. I'll either ask grandma for money, as much as I hate that idea, or get an actual job and put other things on the back burner for a while. That is all that there is to it. I'm 32. I need to start acting like an adult, especially since I am soon going to be responsible for another human being's wellbeing."

"Rory, I'll take care of it. The baby is part of me. I'm going to help you if it is the last thing that I do. I know how much you like being independent, but it is time for you to realize that it is okay to need some help sometimes."

"I know you want to help. I appreciate everything that you are doing."

"Rest. I'll wake you when we get there. You had quite the episode this morning. Has that been happening every day?"

"I'm nine weeks pregnant today. They say that the morning sickness, which is a terrible name for it, usually goes on until twelve weeks. I have four more weeks until I hit my second trimester."

"It's getting there, Ace. Take a nap. We still have five hours before we hit Connecticut. I'll text Lorelai and let her know we are on our way. You don't worry about anything."

Once Rory had finally agreed to take a nap, Logan text Lorelai. Then he began searching for houses in Stars Hallow. He knew that there was no way he was going to get Rory to move too far from Lorelai and for Lorelai to let her too far away. He wanted to get as much figures out on this trip that he could. Any stress that he could take off of Rory would make him feel better.

* * *

Logan woke Rory. He said, "Ace, wake up. We are at our stop."

Rory opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings. She yawned. "Hey."

"Hey. Did you have a good nap? I have a car waiting for us. Your mom knows we are on our way to her house. Her and Luke haven't left for their honeymoon yet."

"The nap was great, thanks. You just have it all figured out, don't you?"

"I'm trying. We have one stop to make before going to your mom's house."

"Okay. At this point, I am along for the ride. I'm so tired. Flying around the world takes a lot out of a pregnant lady."

Logan chuckled. "You are going to love pregnancy just for the fact that it will give you an acceptable excuse for just about everything.

"Well, when you have to push a small human out of your body after caring them for nine months you will be able to make excuses."

"Ha. Ha. That sounds like a deal."

The two of them got off of the jet and were led to the car that was waiting for them.

* * *

The car pulled down Lorelai's street. Logan told the driver to stop.

Rory said, "I thought you said we were making a stop before we got to mom and Luke's house."

"We are at our stop."

Rory looked out the window and saw they were two houses away from her house. "What are you talking about?"

"I looked for houses while you were napping on the plane. This house is on the market. It's close to your mom, but would still be your own. It would be a great place for the baby to grow up. It is large enough that I can come and we won't be on top of each other. If you like it, I am going to put an offer in on it."

"Logan. This is too much. How could you do all of this?"

"I want to help you in any way that I can. I want to come back often or even live here, but I don't know if that will happen until I talk to Mitchum again. While I am here for the next few weeks I want to help you with as much as I can. That way things can be sorted out and some of the stress will be taken off of you. You are doing so much just carrying our baby, working at the paper and writing your book. I want to be at least a little bit of help throughout everything that you are going to be going through."

"Thanks, Logan. I have always loved this house. I used to picture myself sitting under that tree reading a good book. Now that could be our child. I love it."

"Great! I'll make a call and get it taken care of. I'm going to try to be here for the rest of the week. I'll go with you to tell Emily. I need to meet up with Honor, Travis and the kids. I'm sure my father has called my mother by this point. I'll need to have another meeting with him while I am still here."

"Logan, what are we going to do? You have business on the other side of the world."

"It make take a lot of convincing, but I am going to work on getting transferred back to the states. I already hate the idea of constantly leaving and the baby isn't even born yet. I know if I am going to be a member of this team, I can't be on the other side of the globe."

"Okay. We have seven months to get ourselves together. Let's go to mom's. I need to tell her my plan for going to tell grandma about our little bean."

Logan smiled. "Do you care if I go with you?"

"To mom's? Of course I don't care. Where else would you go?"

"To Emily's. We are a team all the way through this. I have you back, Gilmore."

"Logan… I don't know…"

"Stop. I'm going to support you through the good and the bad as much as I can. It's going to be hard, but we have been through so much already. We can make it through this, too."

"You are something else, Huntzberger. Our kid is either going to be really awesome or really messed up having us as parents."

Logan chuckled. "Our kid is going to be awesome. I mean how could they not when they have you for a mom and Lorelai for a grandma. We will keep my parents at a distance and everything will be fine."

"You are going to be a great dad, Logan."

"Thanks, Ace. I know you hate being taken care of, but I love all of time that I am going to have to get to know you again. I know we have the messiest past, but I love our story. We have terrible timing. We can't be serious half the time, but I know that if I ever need anyone in my corner that you will be there. I don't deserve it."

Rory was crying after his little speech. "Stupid hormones."

Logan laughed and held out his arms. "Come here, Ace."

Rory wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder as the driver went down a couple of houses to her mother's driveway. She looked Logan said, "A word of advice. Don't call my mother grandmother."

Logan laughed and took her hand to lead her to door. "Noted." Logan was so happy to have Rory in his life. He knew that things were a mess and were probably only going to get messier, but he was glad to have Rory to go through all of it with. He didn't know how he was going to make it work, but he was going to be an active participant in his child's life it was the last thing he did. He also knew that meant another meeting with Mitchum that he was not looking forward to, but he would do anything for Rory and their baby if it was the last thing he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I couldn't find a way to separate the two events and just kept going. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Read and review please! :) I start work again tomorrow, so hopefully the updates continue on a regular basis. Thank you for all the faves and alerts. You all are amazing!**

Logan and Rory had gotten up early and began the drive to Nantucket. Rory just wanted to get telling her grandmother over. She wasn't sure how she was going to take the news, but she knew she had to tell her no matter what. The drive was pretty long, but it gave Logan and Rory time to talk and get to know each other again. It was something that they needed.

They were getting out of the car. Logan grabbed Rory's hand. Rory took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When the door opened Rory was surprised to see Emily standing there herself. She thought she was going to have a few more minutes to prepare herself before getting to the inevitable.

Emily said, "Rory! Logan?"

Rory stepped up and hugged her, "Hi grandma."

"What are you doing here? We just talked the other day and you didn't say anything about coming for a visit."

"I'm sorry I just dropped in. I know I should have called to let you know I was coming. That was very rude on my part."

"Nonsense. I'm happy you are here. I told you to come whenever you wanted to. Please, come in."

The three of them walked inside. Rory never let go of Logan's hand. He needed him to keep her grounded.

Emily said, "Logan, I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were supposed to be in London. How is that heiress that you are engaged to?"

Logan sat up a little straighter and told her, "We are no longer engaged."

"Really? The last time I saw your father he could not stop talking about how much of a power couple the two of you were proving to be."

"I never wanted it, but I was too much of a coward to stop it from happening. It was something that my father was pushing for, but I just went with it."

Emily looked over at Rory. "Rory, are you okay? You look like you are going to be ill?"

"Grandma, I have to tell you something. You are probably going to hate me. I don't like myself very much for letting myself get into this situation."

"What are you talking about? I could never hate you."

"Grandma, I'm pregnant."

Emily's jaw dropped. "Oh Rory."

"I know. I'm a huge disappointment. I bring shame to the family. I wouldn't blame you if you disowned me."

"Stop it! You do not. You are 32 years old. That is more than old enough to be having a child."

"But the baby was conceived out of wedlock."

"At least you aren't 16. You have an education that you can use to support yourself and the baby."

"I just feel like a failure. I never planned for this to happen."

"Not many do these days. And the father is? Is he in the picture?"

Logan squeezed Rory's hand. "I am."

Yet again Emily was speechless. She didn't see any of this coming.

Logan went on to say, "The timing is awful, but this is just the thing that I needed to help me grow up. It's long overdue. We may not have gone about things the right way, but we are going to be a team. I can't wait to meet this baby and be a father. I'm scared out of my wits, but I know with having Rory around it is all going to be okay."

Emily smiled at his speech. "This child is going to be a beauty. With the Huntzberger blonde hair and those Gilmore eyes. You will have to beat the boys away with a stick. You know our track record. It is sure to be a girl."

"I hope it is a girl. I want a little Rory in my life."

Rory sniffled, "You mean that?"

"Of course, Ace. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I would love to have a little girl just like you."

"I know more about girls so that would be the easy choice, but I wouldn't be opposed to a little copy of his father either."

"The last thing you need are two Huntzberger boys hanging around. Just so you realize, I'm in this for the long haul. Long nights. Cravings. The trouble. The good, the bad and the ugly. All of it."

Rory wiped at her tears. "These dang hormones. This is definitely something that will take some time to get used to."

Emily told her, "This is only the tip of the iceberg, sweetheart."

"Oh yay! That is something to look forward to. I'm already tired and I haven't gotten to the hard stuff yet."

"You will do fine. That baby will make everything worth it, I promise. You are going to be a great mother."

"Thanks, grandma."

The three of them spent the rest of the evening together. Rory was glad that telling her grandmother went so well. That was something else off of her ever growing list of things to do before the baby comes.

Rory and Logan spent the night with Emily before they were going to be heading back towards Stars Hallow and stopping to see Honor and her family along the way.

* * *

Logan and Rory had gotten up the next morning and had breakfast with Emily. They said their goodbyes and they were on their way to Honor's house. Rory found herself nervous. This was Logan's family. Meaning this was going to be her baby's family. She didn't want to do anything to mess anything up.

Logan reached over and grabbed her hand, "Ace, where are you? You look like you are a million miles away."

"I don't know. I'm nervous, I guess."

"Why?"

"This is your family. This will be the baby's family. I don't want to do anything that will mess up things for the baby."

"Stop. It's just Honor and Travis. Honor always loved you. She said you made me bearable. She would pick you over me in a heartbeat."

"You were just engaged to someone else. Now here I am being the pregnant mistress."

"You have always been the one. Odette might as well had been the mistress. My heart has been yours for over a decade. I love you and you know me, I don't throw those words around."

"What about Shira and Mitchum?"

"I could care less what my overbearing parents think. If my father does not grant me the move here, then I'm done. I know I'll still have to do some traveling, but I'm not going to be a father that my kid only sees every six months. I want to be here for the big stuff and little stuff. I want to do it all."

"You are going to be a great father, Logan. The baby is lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you on my team."

"Forever, Ace." Logan pulled into the driveway. He said, "I didn't tell them I was bringing you."

"Logan!"

"Calm down, Ace. Don't go hurting my princess with all of your worrying."

Rory rolled her eyes. "We don't know what the baby is yet. I wouldn't be worrying if you would tell me what is going on. You know how worked up I get, but now add two times the hormones going through my body."

"I'm telling you do not need to be stressing. I'm in the process of writing up a contract for Mitchum that will cover myself."

"Okay."

"Let's get in there."

Logan walked around to her side of the car. He held out his hand. Rory told him, "I'm good for now with getting out of cars. Now in a few months that will be a different story."

"Let me help, Rory."

She sighed and took his arm. She leaned into him as they walked to the door.

Logan rang the doorbell and then kissed the top of Rory's head. The door opened to Honor with a baby on her hip and yelling over her shoulder, "Travis! Your son is climbing the bookshelf again."

When she turned around and saw Rory, Honor squealed, "Rory! I've missed you!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Hey sis. Nice to see you, too."

"Whatever, baby brother. It's not every day that I get to see Rory. You FaceTime me and the kids at least a couple times a week."

"I see where I rank. Give me my niece. At least she missed me." Honor handed the little girl over. She stepped up and squeezed Rory into an intense hug.

Rory told her, "It's nice to see you, Honor."

"Just because my baby brother is an idiot didn't mean that you had to leave my life, too."

Rory chuckled. "I'm sorry. I missed you!"

"How did the two of you run into each other?"

Rory told her, "Logan and I ran into each other in Hamburg two years ago. We have been meeting up occasionally whenever one of us is in the area. Mostly whenever I am in London."

"Why am I just hearing about this?"

Logan said, "Because it is my life."

"So you brought her as a friend?"

"Well, that is where things get interesting."

"What?"

Travis told Honor, "I'll take the kids into the other room. Fill me in later."

"Now what the heck is going on?"

Logan took a deep breath. "I came to check on Rory a few months ago. That was supposed to be our final goodbye. You know how much I suck at goodbyes. We did a remake of our life and death brigade days. Well, things have changed now."

"Did you finally realize that you are stupid and need her in your life no matter how much dad forces your hand in other directions?"

"Well, kind of. We had some things come up that are changing things for us."

"Just tell me what is going on. Neither of you are sick, are you?"

Rory sighed. "Logan is trying to tell you that I am pregnant."

"Umm… The father is?"

Logan said, "Me."

"So the two of you have been seeing each other?"

"Yeah."

"But how did this happen?"

"Honor, you have two kids of your own. I don't have to go into the logistics, do I? You know how it happened."

"Shut up, jerk. You know what I mean."

"Rory has always had a pull on me. You know that more than anyone. I came back here about three months ago with the boys. We met up and had one last night of fun. Apparently it gave us something else, too."

"So I am going to be an aunt! I can't wait to spoil the kid."

Rory asked, "You aren't upset?"

"Of course not. I've always thought that you were the best person for my mess of a brother. I know I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but I have hope for the two of you."

Logan told her, "We aren't making any hasty decisions. The baby is number one priority."

"What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to get moved to New York or Hartford. If dad doesn't agree then I'll find a new job. I'm not going to leave Rory to do any of this alone. I'm going to have to travel I know, but it's better than living on another continent. I want to be a good dad. I want to be here for your kids, too."

"You are going to be a great dad just because you are such a kid yourself. Have you told mom yet?"

"No, but I'm sure dad has.:

Rory sniffled. Logan asked, "What's wrong, Ace?"

"I'm ruining everything. I'm going to mess things up with your parents more than they already were. They already hate me. They are going to hate the baby, too."

Logan wrapped his arms around her. "You are not. This is supposed to happen. I love this baby so much. If anyone can hate a baby, then they are heartless and we don't want them in our lives anyway."

"There is already so much drama. I don't want any more of it to be my fault. Mitchum and Shira already hate me. Oh no! What if they disown you or something? They already had you married to the heiress. I ruined the dynastic plan!"

"Rory, breath. You and this baby are my new plan. I don't care what my parents think. I would rather be nameless and penny less than be without you or our baby. I know I still have a lot to prove to you, but I am here until the very end."

Honor told them, "You know that I am here for the two of you. I can't wait to be an aunt and start spoiling. I know it feels like the whole world is falling in on you, but it will all work out. The hormones just make everything three times worse than normal. The baby makes it all worth it."

"I'm sorry for the breakdown."

Logan kissed her head. "Stop apologizing, Ace. You are fine."

Honor told them, "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

They all went to get Travis and the kids. They went in the dining room and began eating. Rory loved watching Logan with his niece and nephew. She could only imagine how he would be with their child.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a crazy week. Thank you for reading the story. Let me know what you think. Read and review. Enjoy!**

Logan and Rory were finally on their way back to Stars Hollow that night. Rory didn't think she could ever be as exhausted as she was.

Rory yawned and said, "Two important people have been told and it went better than expected."

"It's all going to work out, Rory. Though the two of us are a mess, we always find a way to make things work. This isn't going to be any different."

"You are right. Have you heard from your dad?"

"No, but I'm sure that it is coming. He always has a way of popping up. If I don't hear from him soon, I guess I'll have to go hunt him down."

"Have you told the boys yet? I know how close the four of you have always been. The four of you were always inseparable."

Logan chuckled. "Not yet. They will be fighting over godfather rights I am sure. Have you told Lane yet? I know you said it was on the list, but I didn't know if you snuck off to the bathroom to tell her. Knowing you Gilmores you always have a way of getting things done without all the fuss."

"Not yet. This is not a conversation that I need to be having with her over the phone, especially in the bathroom. This is normally news that girls squeal over and remember for the rest of their lives. There has been so much on my mind lately. I'm sure that this is going to be major Stars Hollow news."

"Are you planning on squealing and all that? I'm sure it will be. Their golden child is with child. That is huge."

"I don't know. I can't see that I am going to be squealing. Lane hated being pregnant. I don't know how this is going to go. Logan, we are going to be someone's parents in six months."

"You are going to be an amazing mom, Rory. I know you. You worry, write a pro/con list and then worry about it some more. I am going to do everything in my power to be here as much as possible. Once that peanut is born I'm not going anywhere no matter what Mitchum Huntzberger has to say about it. You are not going to be alone in any of this. I promise."

Logan waited for a response. He looked over to see Rory asleep. He put his hand on her knee and kept driving.

* * *

Logan took Rory to her room. Lorelai watched as he put her into bed and kissed her forehead.

Logan walked out of the room and asked, "Can I crash on your couch? I want to be here if Rory needs me."

"How long are you staying?"

"For the week. I've got to go tie up loose ends in London so that I can move back to the states. If it bothers you, I can get a hotel and come back tomorrow. I'll stay out of your hair. I know that you are not my biggest fan."

"Huntzberger, if you leave my daughter to do this on her own I will kill you. She took a chance by telling you. She was preparing herself to do this all alone. Now she has her hopes up for her child to have an almost full time parent, besides herself."

"No matter what Mitchum says I am going to be a father. I bought the house outright just in case he decides to disown me."

"Do you think he will?"

"I don't know, but what I care about is being in Rory and the baby's lives."

"People around town are already whispering."

"Should we put the sonogram on the back of Luke's menu?"

Lorelai laughed. "Don't give him any ideas. I'm sure he would. He is going to spoil the kid. He is already talking about mini fishing poles and turning the apartment about the diner into the baby's hide out so he can babysit."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not killing me. And for allowing me to be a part of all of this."

"Rory is an adult. She makes her own decisions. I trust her judgement more than my own most of the time. She has always been more mature than I have been. At some point in life I think people have asked if she is really my parent instead of the other way around."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Besides staying on my couch free of charge?"

"If it bothers you, I can go stay in a hotel. I'm not going to put you out."

"Logan, I'm just messing with you. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to go see Mitchum tomorrow. Can you keep Rory busy tomorrow? I know she is going to want to come along. I don't want to subject her to that yet. I want to feel him out first. I know the next eighteen years at least are not going to be a walk in the park."

Lorelai smiled. "I can do that."

"Thank you. Maybe go look for things for the house and the baby."

"Okay. How was she the last two days? I know that she has been worried about seeing mom and telling her about the newest Gilmore-Huntzberger."

"She relaxed a lot more after talking to Emily. We went and told Honor and her husband on the way home. I think it is really starting to sink in to the both of us that there is really a baby."

Lorelai chuckled. "Good. It is only going to get more real as you go through the next six months. Now you just have the rest of the town to tell. Get some sleep, Huntzberger. See you in the morning." The two of them then went to bed for the night.

Logan laid awake on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about the future. He was going to be a father. He was going to be partially in charge of someone else's life. He was going to be changing diapers. Starting trust funds. Losing all the sleep that he had come to love. There goes all of his weekends of drinking and spontaneous trips. It was all hitting him at full force, but he was going to be so in love with this tiny person that he hadn't even met yet. He was looking forward to every last minute of it. He didn't know what was going to happen in the next eighteen, at least, years, but he was ready for anything as long as he had the chance to work through them with his one true love. He just wasn't ready to let her in on that just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for all the support. I love this story and where it is going so far. Sorry for the late update. It's been a crazy week. Read and review. I love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

Rory woke up the next morning. She blinked as she looked around trying to remember where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking to Logan in the car. Then the all too familiar feeling hit her. She took off for the bathroom much like she had been for a little over a week now.

She was on her knees again. She couldn't wait for this stage of the pregnancy to be over. Then it hit her, she had not seen Logan. All she could think was he realized all that he would give up for her and the baby if he was truly going to be a member of the team.

Rory was finally able to make it to her feet. She went into the kitchen. She was so happy that Luke had stocked them up on fruit. That would have been unheard of in the times before Luke. It was just what the baby wanted. She wasn't paying attention to anything except the apple in front of her. Then she heard, "Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Rory Gilmore eating an apple?"

She squealed and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Logan rushed over and said, "Rory, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to come in and check on you. I heard you moving around."

"It isn't' that. I thought you had left."

"No way. You are stuck with me now. At least for the next eighteen years, but really it will be longer than that when you add in the college graduation, possible marriage and their future children's births."

"These dang pregnancy hormones are going to be the death of me."

"Oh, Ace. I had really thought about staying in your room last night, but I didn't want to rush you. I didn't want to do anything you didn't want me to do."

"What a gentleman. Can I get you something for breakfast?"

"You actually have food? I have never known you to be stocked up."

"Luke takes care of the shopping. Why else would we have apples in the house?"

Logan chuckled. "Very true. Remind me to thank him for taking care of you."

Lorelai came in yawning. She asked, "What is going on in here?"

Rory told her, "I was just confused this morning. Nothing out of the ordinary anymore."

"Okay. That squeal could have broken some windows. Hey, kid! DO you want to do some shopping today? We'll go into Hartford and hit some of the stores there."

"When are you leaving for your honeymoon?"

"In a couple of days."

"You aren't putting it off for me, are you?"

"No…"

"Mom…"

"It isn't me. I know you can take care of yourself and you are a big girl. It's Luke. He is worried about you and wants to make sure that you are taken care of before we head out of town."

"I'm a big girl."

"I know. He just wants to be a good dad."

"He is awesome."

"That's why I married him. So, shopping?"

Rory looked at Logan and asked, "Do you want to come with us? I'm not going to leave you here alone with a town full of loveable crazies."

Logan told her, "I have to go talk to Mitchum. You go with your mom and pick out some things for the house. I'll give you my card. They said the appliances are included, but not the furniture. Pick out some things for the bean, too."

"I can go with you."

"No. Let me handle this one, Ace. You go shopping with your mom. I'll meet the two of you for dinner."

"Fine. Text me and let me know how things go. Remember, we are a team no matter what happens. I know you have already talked to him once, but the idea of you seeing him again makes me nervous."

Logan kissed her head. "I know. It's been a long three days. I want you to relax. I'll talk to you later this afternoon."

"Fine."

"Let's get some food in you before we go our separate ways."

"I don't know if I can keep anything down. Your baby doesn't like me very much at the moment."

"My baby, huh?"

"Yep. Already causing problems so it has to be yours. When or if the sickness ever ends that is when they will start being my baby."

Logan and Lorelai both laughed. The three of them went into the kitchen to have a small breakfast.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were walking around the mall. They had already found furniture for the new house. Rory spied a baby store. She said, "I know it is early, but will you go in with me?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Of course. It is never too early to start spoiling me grandchild."

"Thanks, mom."

"How are you really feeling about all of this? Pregnancy is never easy on anyone."

"It's just so crazy. I'm going to be responsible for someone else. They are going to depend on me. I'm a mess myself. I don't know how I am going to care for someone else."

"It's all about the learning, kid. You are going to do fine. Luke and I will be there to help. Logan seems on top of it. Plus, I can't see your kid being too much trouble. You were pretty low key. I was pretty lucky."

"I don't know. Logan has been amazing the last few days. I'm just worried about what Mitchum and Shira are going to say. I know Mitchum has already given Logan an earful once."

"Does it really matter? Logan is a big boy. He can make decisions for himself. The way that I see it he is ready to step up."

"But what if…"

"Ror, he is not your dad. Logan is changing his life around. He is standing up to his dad. He is being more of a man than your dad ever tried to be. I know you're worried, but I don't think you need to be. I may not be the biggest Logan fan. But so far it is getting easier to stand him. I mean he bought you a house so you can be close to me. He can't be all bad."

Rory chuckled. "True. I just don't know how he is going to talk Mitchum into letting him move back here. I don't want the baby to have a sometimes dad, especially when Logan wants to be here so badly."

"It will work out. Even the craziest things have a way of working out in the end."

"I'm going to talk to Taylor about giving me some kind of salary for the Gazette. Logan said he would take care of the doctor bills. I hate sponging."

"The book will bring in money, too."

"The book is still a while off. The baby is coming, whether I publish a book or not."

"You can always come work at the Inn with me. You would have time with your mommy and it would give you some money, too."

"Mom…"

"I know. That isn't what you want to do. No decisions have to be made right now. But it will be an option if you ever need it."

"I know." Rory looked around and was so overwhelmed by all of the baby things. One thing caught her eye specifically. It was a onesie that said, "Dad says I'm not allowed to date like ever." It was glittery and extra girly. Though they didn't know what they were having, Rory knew she had to get it. Logan swore that the baby was going to be a girl anyway.

Lorelai looked and laughed. "Definitely something Huntzberger would say."

"We don't know the gender, but Logan swears that it is a girl."

"You know our track record. You can always return it for something else later on."

Rory said, "Oh! Look at this one!" She held up a onesie that said, "My pops loves me more than he loves fishing."

Lorelai smiled. "He will love that."

"Have you decided what the baby will call you?"

"Well, I thought young, beautiful Nana Lorelai would work."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that."

"I guess nana will do then. I'm not a grandma. I'm definitely not a Mimi. I mean how do you get Mimi from grandmother anyway."

"I think you will be a great nana."

Lorelai held up a onesie and said, "Look at this one!" It read, "Ain't no nana like the one I got."

"It's perfect."

Now what about mommy?"

"That can wait."

"No way. Oh, Rory! I found the perfect one." It said, "Mommy loves me a latte."

Rory chuckled. "Perfect. Every onesie we picked up is for a girl."

"We'll keep the receipt. No big deal. It can all be returned. Let's look at furniture. Then you can come back with baby daddy to pick it out later."

"Baby daddy? Really mom?"

"It's better than the impregnator."

Rory laughed as she shook her head. They continued shopping. Rory was glad to have some much needed time with her mom. She knew that she was going to be her biggest support in the coming months and she was so thankful for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy a little into what Logan feels at home. Let me know what you think. Please read and review. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Logan was not sure how this meeting was going to go with his parents. Here he stood in front of their house. He just wanted to be back with Rory talking about baby things. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see his father instead one of the many nameless maids that were on staff.

Logan said, "Hello father."

"Logan. Where is the baby mama?"

"She is exactly where she needs to be. As far away from you as I can keep her. The last thing that she needs is to be around you."

"Well, that isn't nice. We need to know the mother of our grandchild."

"Like you care about the baby, anyway."

"We have to work with what we have. It's going to be a Huntzberger."

"Unfortunately."

"Now Logan."

"No. I just came to tell you that I want that transfer to New York. I know you won't move me to Hartford because that would mean that you have a heart and we all know that you don't. I'll commute a couple of times a week and work from home the other days."

"Work from home, huh?"

"Yes. I am going to be a hands on dad. My kid will know that I care about and support them. I'm not leaving Rory to do this alone. Our kid isn't going to be raised by countless nannies, a single mother or be shipped off."

"You are acting like you had such a terrible childhood. You never wanted for anything. Everything was taken care of. Even when you did something stupid we always bailed you out."

"For my first two years of life I thought my nanny was my mother. You were never around. You both shipped me off to military school. Did you ever think that I may have did all the things that I did in hopes of getting your attention?"

"Stop with the pity party. It doesn't fit you."

"Whatever."

Shira came out and asked, "Logan, what are you doing here?"

Logan told her, "I've come to tell dad that I am moving back to the states."

"Oh. Odette has agreed to that?"

Logan chuckled. "He didn't tell you? I'm the family disappointment again. Of course what is new. Odette and I are over. She was seeing someone else and so was I. I'm going to be a dad."

"What?"

"Yep. I'm going to be a dad. I can't wait to take care of this little person."

"Who is the mother?"

Mitchum spoke up, "That Gilmore girl."

Shira gasped. "Oh Logan."

"Stop right there. I love her and our baby. I can't wait to meet our baby. I'm not going to have either of you talking badly about Rory. She is better than all three of us put together."

"She got pregnant on purpose."

"No! And you wonder why I won't bring her here. I'm not going to subject her or my child to your mistreatment."

Mitchum told him, "I'll move you here, but you are still going to travel to London."

"Some. It's going to be limited. I'm not going to miss out on the things in my kid's life that are important."

"You will go when I tell you to."

"If it's more than three days at a time, I am done. I know it will take a couple of weeks to get things settled, but after that no more than three days. I will be back to the states in two weeks."

"You know that I can replace you in a heartbeat."

"If that is what you want to do, then that is fine by me. I can find another job. You can't hold that over me anymore. Rory and the baby are more important than pleasing you."

Shira told them, "You both need to calm down. There is a lot going on for both of you."

Logan said, "I have lived my life trying to make the two of you happy. I know Honor is your favorite, but you could at least pretend that you care about me."

Mitchum rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

"No. It's true. Nothing I have ever done has been good enough for you. I was even going to throw my happiness away to marry who you wanted me to. It isn't worth it. I haven't been this happy in a long time and I'm not even with Rory. Speaking of her, I'm going to meet her for dinner and talk about our growing family. I just needed to come speak with you about the plans that I have made. I will have my lawyers send you the papers when they are drawn up."

Logan didn't even both to say goodbye as he walked out the door, not turning back. He was proud of himself for finally standing up to the two people that had had the most power over him for his whole life. He was not going to let that happen any longer.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were sitting at their table at Luke's. They made sure they got all of their bags home.

Lorelai asked, "When are you going to let the town in on your secret?"

Rory sighed. "I know. There is a town meeting tomorrow. I figured I could go ahead and announce it then. Then it will be out. I'm none weeks today. I'm going to tell Lane after we eat."

"Isn't baby daddy supposed to be meeting us?"

"He will be here in ten. He text me a little bit ago."

"Okay. How do you think that went?"

"I'm sure Mitchum and Shira are trying to come up with a way to make me disappear as we speak."

"Do I need to put you under protective services? Change your name and hair to make sure they cannot find you?"

"No. These hormones running through me will be enough. I don't know how to stop it all. I feel like a crazy person."

Lorelai chuckled. "Welcome to pregnancy. It only gets worse from here. Sorry to break it to you."

"Oh yay."

Rory looked up and caught sight of Logan coming their way. She could tell just by looking at him that things did not go so well.

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory. She asked, "How did it go?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You are going back to Odette, aren't you? Going to send a monthly check and expect bi-monthly photos of the baby. When they are old enough to travel you are going to want them to spend the summers and holidays in London with you and your other family."

"No! None of that is going to happen. I'm sorry that the baby is part Huntzberger. They are awful. I told my father that I wanted the move to New York. I would go into the city a couple of days a week and work from home the other days. He told me that I would still have to go to London. I gave him a three day limit or else I'm done. I want to be here."

"You told him all that?"

"Ace, I wasn't lying when I told you I wanted to be hands on as much as possible. I'm going to have to spend the next two weeks in London to tie up the loose ends that I have there. I'll have to pack up my apartment and get the paper ready for whoever is going to be taking my place."

"Oh…"

Logan smirked. "Don't get used to things without me. I'll be back before you can blink an eye. You know that I'll be calling so much that it will get on your nerves checking on you and baby."

"When are you going to be leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow. I want to go to one of your famous town meetings. I've never been to one and I can't miss it. Give those people something to talk about."

Rory chuckled. "You are sitting in Luke's. I'm sure they are already talking. We probably need to let everyone in on the secret that I am carrying around though. That means I need to go talk to Lane tonight."

"With or without me?"

"I want you to come with me."

"You know she is going to beat me, right?"

"Stop being such a scardy cat, Logan."

Lorelai cleared her throat and said, "I'm going to head home. Let me know how Lane takes the news. The two of you are going to be fine."

Rory hugged her, "Thanks, mom."

Logan smiled in her direction. Once she left Logan whispered, "What does baby want?"

Rory smiled. "Can we get some cheese fries to go? Then we can go tell Lane and go home. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. When I get back I'll get us moved into the house. No need for you to worry about anything."

"Thank you."

"Any time, Ace. Let's get you and baby those cheese fries and get out of here."

"Whole town is going to know about Baby Huntzberger tomorrow."

"Gilmore."

"What?"

"I want the baby to be a Gilmore. They don't need the burden of this name."

"We still have time to decide on the name choice."

"When are you going to show me everything that you bought today? You did buy some things, right?"

"It's all at the house."

"Oh. Is there something special that you bought?"

Rory rolled her eyes. She knew what he was insinuating. "For the baby, yes."

"Dang. I'm going to break you down some day, Ace."

"Get me my cheese fries and let's go."

Logan laughed as he followed her to the counter to see Luke who went back in the back to make her a large order of cheese fries. Logan was so glad that she had Luke and Lorelai on her side. Their baby was going to be very lucky to at least have a couple of grandparents that love him or her.


	11. Chapter 11

**The week is always crazy for me. I just had to get something out there. I have really enjoyed working on this story and all of the reviews and thoughts you have all sent. Thank you for reading. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Rory and Logan pulled up in front of Lane and Zach's house. Logan asked, "Are you sure she isn't going to kill me? I'd like to live to see our baby."

"Grow up. You'll be fine. Now shut up and let's go."

Logan mumbled. "Now who needs to grow up." The two of them walked to the door. Rory knocked.

Lane opened the door. "Rory! Where did you go the other night? I know I had quite a bit of Ms. Patty's punch, but I wasn't to the point that I could actually lose people."

Rory chuckled. Before she could answer Logan let himself be known, "Hey Lane."

Lane looked over. "Logan?"

Rory asked, "Can we come in?"

"Do I have to be nice to him?"

Rory chuckled as Logan visibly gulped, "Yes."

"Fine. Come in."

Rory and Logan sat on the couch. Lane asked, "What is he doing here? I thought you were finally done with him."

Rory got straight to the point. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm about nine and a half weeks pregnant. I'm still figuring all of this out. I'm not sure what is going to happen from here yet."

Lane looked at Logan. "You?"

Logan nodded. "Me."

"What the heck, Rory?"

Rory said, "Lane…"

"No. It doesn't make sense. This guy has had you under his spell for years. Now you are going to be the side chick, with a baby!"

Logan started to get frustrated. "I know you have never liked me, but at least give me a chance. I'm not getting married. I'm in the process of moving back to the states. We just bought a house in Stars Hollow for ourselves and the baby."

"But you have a dynastic plan. You will decide you can't stick around I will be left to pick up the pieces yet again."

Rory was sniffling as she said, "I thought you would be the last person to give me a hard time. I thought you would be on my side."

"You know I will always be there. You have been pushed to the back. You deserve better than that."

Logan said, "I've messed up in the past. I have a lot of growing up to do, but that is going to happen. I'm going to be an active father. There is no way that I am going to miss my child's life."

Lane sighed. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Rory."

Rory told her, "I hate to break it to you, but I'm a big girl."

"I know."

Logan said, "Lane, thank you for taking care of Rory and being such a good friend to her. I know I have a lot to prove to you. Please give me the chance to show you that I have changed."

"Just for Rory. So, after the wedding the other night…"

Rory told her, "I was getting a ride to the airport to tell this guy that I am turning his world upside down." Logan wrapped his arm around her.

"How? Who? I haven't heard anything around town and you know how the town loves to talk."

"Dean took me. I have to promise both mom and Luke that I wouldn't take Kirk's Oober. I wasn't about to put myself into that position when I have someone else's wellbeing to think of now."

"Good choice with the Oober. Dean, really?"

"Yeah. He just happened to come over at just the right time. I knew that you wouldn't willingly take me without a major talk. He gave me Jenny's number. I think I'm going to call her this weekend. I think it is about time we all started growing up."

"Wow. Hanging out with the ex-boyfriend's wife. You my friend could have a drama written about your life."

"Who knows. Maybe it will give me more for my book." Lane rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Rory and Logan stayed for another hour before going back to Lorelai and Luke's house.

* * *

Logan and Rory walked in the house. Rory yawned. Logan said, "I think it is time for you to go to bed."

"It is only nine."

"Tell me you aren't tired."

She yawned again. "Fine. Look at what your baby is doing to me."

"Hey. My baby isn't doing anything wrong. You have been so stressed lately. It's catching up to you. Now, show me what you got our baby before you go to sleep."

Rory laughed. She loved that he was so excited. She pulled out all of the outfits and accessories that he had bought that afternoon.

Logan laughed and told her, "They are perfect. All girl things, huh?"

Rory put her hand on her stomach. "What can I say? You have me thinking the same way that you are. We can return them later on if we need to. Now Lane knows. When are you going to tell the boys?"

"After you go to sleep. Are you ready for the whole town to find out about our kid tomorrow?"

"As ready as I can be. Are you ready for a town meeting?"

"Yeah. The way you have always talked about them I'm excited that I will finally get to witness one for myself. I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah. They can get pretty interesting. I think we are going to be the reason for it tomorrow night."

"Okay, momma. It is time for you to go to bed. You can't hide anything from me, Ace."

Rory bit her lip. "Logan…"

"Yes Rory?"

"Umm… Can you lay down with me until I fall asleep? I wouldn't ask, but I just have so much going through my head right now."

"You don't have to explain yourself. Of course I will. It would be my pleasure." He went back with her to her bedroom. They both laid down as Rory began to fall asleep. Logan couldn't help by watch her. He missed the days when he woke up and fell asleep next to her every day.

* * *

Logan crept out of Rory's room to the front porch. He dialed Finn's number. Finn answered, "Hey mate! Where have you been?"

Logan said, "Dude, I just need you to be serious and hear me out, okay?"

"Oh no. This doesn't sound good. Is someone dying?"

"Finn… I called you first. Maybe I should have called Collin or Robert instead."

"I'm listening. Please continue."

"I'm in the states. I'm in Stars Hollow. About four days ago I was in London and Rory called me. We met up. She's pregnant, Finn..."

"So mother is really going to be a mother?"

"She is. In about six and a half months."

"Who is the father? Do we need to get the group together and hunt him down?"

"I am. I'm going to be a dad."

"What about your marriage to that dreadful heiress? Logan, you still love Rory. You can't keep denying that."

"I know. That is why I ended the sham of an engagement. I bought a house in Stars Hollow for the two of us to raise the baby in."

"What about your dad and his precious dynastic plan?"

"I told him it was over and I was moving back to the states to be a father. I have my lawyers working on a contract for him to sign."

"Wow. You have done a ton in less than a week."

"Yeah. I want to get my life tied up in London so that I can come back here and be the man I want to be."

"I'll come to London. Help you pack up your crap and get you back to mother. Are the two of you a thing?"

"Not right now. At the moment everything is about the baby. I'm not going to push her into anything that she doesn't want or isn't ready for."

"Makes sense. When are you going back to London?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"I'll call the boys. We'll meet you at your apartment to get you out of there. We could stay at the building Collin bought the last time we all came to visit."

Logan chuckled. "I forgot all about that. I'm calling them as soon as I get done here. Finn, thanks."

"No problem, mate. I just expect to be godfather or uncle."

"We will have to see about that. Rory does have a say in that, after all. Thank you."

"Stop thanking me. You are my best friend. I will do anything for you. You know that. The same thing goes for Rory, and now the baby."

"I appreciate that."

"Get off the phone with me and get yourself figured out. Tell Rory hello and send her my love. Logan, you are going to be a great dad."

"Thanks, Finn. See you in a couple of days."

Logan hung up and called Collin, then Robert. It felt good to talk to the boys. All three were going to meet him in London to help him pack up his things. They were staying at the place Collin had bought and he was paying for Logan's things to be shipped back to the states as soon as possible, though Logan was able to pay for that himself. Collin wouldn't ever admit it, but he was a romantic and he just wanted to see Logan back with Rory as soon as possible.

Logan couldn't wait for everything to be squared away. He wanted to be with Rory full time. He was going to do anything he had to do to make that happen.

After all of the phone calls, Logan crept back into Rory's bedroom. There was something about her that was pulling him in, just like all of those years before. He laid down next to her. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her head and found himself falling asleep quicker than he had in years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all of the support. In the next couple of chapters, many things will be coming up. I can't wait to get them out there, but reality can be insane for me in the spring. Let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you. Enjoy!**

Rory and Logan began their day in the bathroom. Logan was going to support Rory through it all, no matter how much it was disgusting him. He hated that he was the one that did this to her. He knew the baby was going to be worth it, but he was ready for this stage to be over. He could only imagine home much Rory wanted it to be over.

Rory laid her head on Logan's shoulder as he sat against the tub. She told him, "Your baby hates me."

"Oh Ace. The baby loves you. Just doesn't like mornings. It's a phase. It will be over soon enough. You are taking it like a pro."

"Thank you for being here."

"Always. I called the boys last night."

"How are they?"

"The same. Coming to London to help me pack everything up. Finn wants to be godfather. Collin wants to buy anything the baby may never really need. Robert is just along for the ride, like always. They send their love."

"They are great."

"They are. Can you get up? I want to buy things for the house. Then we can work on getting you in. When I'm back to stay we can get the rest of the stuff. The baby stuff can wait for when we find out what we are having. I just want you to be in the house and settled before I leave. I know how much you stress."

Rory smiled. "That sounds okay."

"Do you really like the house?"

"Logan, I love it. This baby is lucky to get to grow up in such a large, beautiful place. I just don't want you to buy everything. I don't want to prove to be the gold digger that your father believes I am."

"Rory, you are a wonderful person. I don't care what Mitchum says. I just care that you and the baby are cared for. You have the paper and your book. You have more than enough on your plate, plus growing our baby."

"At the town meeting I'm going to ask Taylor for a salary at the paper."

"I think that will work. Let's get furniture before the town meeting. I go back to London the day after tomorrow. I was supposed to go back tomorrow, but I pushed it back a day. I want to help here as much as I can since we are going shopping today. I don't want to leave you with a lot. I know you and you will try to do it all on your own instead of waiting for the two weeks that I'll be gone."

"Just when I'm getting used to having you around, you already have to leave."

Logan smirked. "Just what I like to hear. You can always come with me."

Rory sighed. "I can't. I have the Gazette and I have to get the next three chapters to the publisher in a little over a week."

"You never told me who was publishing your book."

Rory bit her lip. "I'm working with Jess' publishing company. I'm not working with him specifically at this point, but he is going to have the last look at the book."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's nice that you get to work with the company of someone that you know."

"Logan, it's just my book."

He threw his hands up. "I didn't say anything."

"You forget that I know you just like you know me. I know you. I can read you better than my favorite book."

Logan laughed. "You are right. When is the next time you have to meet about your book again?"

"A week from Thursday. I'm meeting with another one of the guys on his team. I have to get these chapters written or else my book won't be done until the baby is in high school."

Logan chuckled. "I would never let that happen. Let's get something in you and go shopping. Then we can go over to the house and you can decide who gets what room."

"You bought the house. You should make that decision."

"I want your help."

"Okay."

Logan and Rory got a quick breakfast and took off to the furniture store.

* * *

Rory and Logan walked into what would be the home they would be raising their baby in.

Rory was amazed. She had lived down the street from this house for the majority of her life. She never pictured living in this house, but now she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Just her, the baby and Logan. It was scaring her now much she was thinking about that kind of future.

Logan said, "Hey Ace. Are you with me?"

Rory shook her head to get out of her own thoughts. "Yeah."

"Do you really like the place?"

"Logan, I love it. It's great."

"Can you stand the idea of me sharing the house with you or do I need to work on getting the neighbors to sell?"

"I should be asking you. This is your house."

"Ours. It's ours. You know that I want to be as close to you as you will let me. Ace, at some point I want to try us again if you will let us."

"Logan…"

"I know. The baby. We have plenty of time to talk about us and figure our crap out. I just want to know that you will be here when I get back from London."

"Where else would I be?"

"With your mom. With Jess. I don't know."

"Logan, we have so much going on. I know that you are in a mess, but I want you to know that I will be here."

"Good. Now go figure out where you want my room, your room, the nursery and your office to be. Then when things start showing up tomorrow we will know where they go. I'm going to leave you with one of my credit cards. I want you to decorate this place how you want to."

"Logan…"

"Don't fight me on this. Now figure out where the nursery is going to be so I can bring in the bags. Yours bags will be next. So be picking out your room, too."

"Okay."

Logan and Rory spent the next three hours going through the house making little decisions that most people wouldn't blink an eye at. Logan was so excited to be figuring all of these tiny details out.

* * *

Rory was nervous as she sat between Logan and Lorelai. She couldn't believe she had decided to tell the whole town like she was about to. There was no taking it back after that.

Lorelai leaned over and said, "You don't have to do it."

Rory replied, "They are already whispering after my abrupt departure from your reception."

"I love you, kid. I'm here. It is all going to be fine."

Logan leaned over and said, "I've got your back, Ace. We got this."

Rory told them, "Thank you."

Taylor stood up to start the meeting. Logan grabbed Rory's hand.

Taylor had talked about raising money to repave the streets after the giant pothole had recently resurfaced. They were afraid of losing kids in it or the rains coming and creating another lake that they knew no one would care to take care of.

Taylor opened the floor to everyone for any pressing matters they may have had. Rory stood and took a deep breath. She said, "Taylor, the Gazette is doing well. It is just as popular as it was when it began. Is there any way that we can get money for the two of us that are still on staff to have a salary?"

"Rory…"

"I know the paper isn't a priority, but it is Stars Hollow history. It is something that I have come to take pride in. There are just the two of us due to Sam retiring. I don't mind to volunteer my time, but I need to think about my future. The future of my family. I have to be able to provide for myself, but I love this town and all that it stands for."

Babette said, "Come on, Taylor. Help the girl out. She is like the town mascot. We can't afford to lose her."

Ms. Patty added, "Yeah, Taylor. I'll give up some of the funding that I have. We aren't Stars Hollow without Rory."

Taylor sighed. "Okay. We should be able to work something out."

Rory told them, "Thank you." Her hand went to her stomach as she went on, "I also wanted everyone to know at once that I am pregnant. I knew many of you noticed that I left the wedding. I view this town as a major part of who I am. I hope that my child will be just as lucky to have all of you as well."

Everyone was talking. Taylor tried to bring order back to the meeting. He asked if anyone had anything else to add before closing the meeting.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is short. The last chapter didn't have the room for all of this. I have always had a soft place in my heart for these two and I just had to see where I could take it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for giving this a chance. There is still a long road ahead for this pair and I can't wait to see where this story takes us. Thank you for all of the reviews. Almost 80 in 12 chapters. I never imagined. Please continue to let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

After everyone had bombarded Rory and Logan, she was exhausted. She knew telling everyone at once would be a handful, but she was glad to have it out of the way. It gave everyone the chance to get all of their questioning out of the way. Having Logan at her side had actually made it easier. He was willing to step in when needed and it gave everyone a visual of who the father of her child was, without having to go into the long explanation of how she had let her life get so out of hand.

Lorelai finally told everyone, "Okay. Let the pregnant girl breathe. You have another six months to drive her crazy with all of the questions, comments and unwanted advice that you may possibly have."

Logan had his arm wrapped around Rory protectively. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight or out of his grasp at this point. He now understood what she meant when she said the town was unique. The people were crazy, but you could tell that the people genuinely cared for each other.

Dean and Jenny came over to them. Rory smiled at the pair. Dean said, "You sure know how to make an announcement."

Rory chuckled. "I figured it would be the best way to stop the gossip. You know that I don't ever do anything half way anyway. Everyone gets the same information at the same time."

"Good luck with this. Parenthood is a roller coaster ride. You think it is bad now. Just wait. Rory, this is my wife, Jenny."

"It's nice to meet you. Dean gave me your number. I hope you don't mind. I would really like to get together and talk whenever you are free."

Jenny told her, "I told him to give it to you. I know how hard it is with the first pregnancy and just finding out. I would like to get together. We have decided to move here. Dean always talked about how special this little town was and I've really started to see it. It will be nice to have a mom friend here when we get settled."

"You are moving back? That is great! Oh, this is Logan."

Logan stuck his hand out. He said, "I was beginning to think that I was going to introduce myself here. Thank you for driving Rory to the airport."

Dean said, "That was no problem. I know how much it means to be a dad. My boys and this baby are my world. Every guy should have the chance to be there for their kid."

"I don't know the first thing about being a dad, but I can't wait to meet this baby. The moment I heard about this baby I couldn't picture my life without them, or Rory."

"That is normal. You will learn so much about yourself once your kid gets here. You feel like you suddenly have a purpose that you never knew you had before that point."

"I'm going to be in London for the next couple of weeks. Rory refuses to go with me. Could we do something when I'm finally home for good? I know it is probably not normal by any means. Maybe I could pick your brain about some of this dad stuff."

"I think we could do that. Stars Hollow is the home of all things awkward. I'm sure it won't be much different than anything else that has happened here before."

Rory asked, "Where are you moving to?"

"The street over from your mom's. Mom and dad decided to get a condo, so we are going to move into the old house."

"We'll practically be neighbors. We are moving in three doors down from mom and Luke."

Jenny told her, "That is great. Maybe we can get together on Saturday if you are free?"

"That sounds perfect. Then maybe Logan won't freak out so much if he knows that I am actually going to be doing something while he is gone. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Dean has told me a lot about the famous Rory over the years. I look forward to getting to know you."

"I look forward to getting to know you, too. I have a lot to figure out in the next six months or so."

"You are going to be fine. It's some of the scariest times, but also some of the greatest. That baby is going to turn your world upside down. Not in a bad way. It's just all about learning as you go. The parenting classes they recommend help some, but like they always say you learn the most during on the job training."

Rory smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure I will have plenty of questions."

Dean asked, "Do you still make those crazy pro/con lists?"

"Hey! They aren't crazy. Some of my biggest life decisions have been made from making those lists."

"Only you. I would say that this development was not on one of those lists."

"No, but I don't regret it."

Dean smiled. "You are going to be a good mom, Rory. You really don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks, Dean."

"No problem. I've always thought that you were one of the most put together people I had ever met."

"Not anymore. My life is a mess."

"Don't worry about it. We are all a mess at some point. It gets better. We really need to be going. The boys need to be in bed soon. Text us and we can get together. I have the boys under control on Saturday so you girls can do whatever you want to do."

The four of them said goodbye. Rory couldn't believe how much she was looking forward to a Saturday spent with her ex-boyfriend's wife. Her life was a mess, but she was looking forward to it. She knew it was going to be a mess, but it was perfect for a soap opera. Maybe she didn't need to write a book. Maybe she needed to move onto a screen play. She had enough drama to suffice.

Logan pulled her out of her thoughts. He told her, "We need to get you home. We are going to work on setting up the house. The way you have been getting up this week, the morning will be coming pretty soon for us."

"Us huh?"

"Yep. Ace, you are stuck with me. I'm not going to let you go through all of that mess by yourself. I know how much you hate getting sick. I'm going to at least try to make it easier on you."

Rory yawned. "You are too good to me. Okay. Let's go. Bed is sounding pretty good."

The two of them walked back to Luke and Lorelai's house. As much as Rory hated to admit it, she was getting used to having Logan around, as well as starting to enjoy it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another short chapter, but it sets up some things that are to be coming in the future of this story. Thank you for all of the reviews. I love them all. I'm looking forward to the next two chapters in particular. I have gotten to work on growing the personalities of some of the characters and I can't wait to see what you think. Until then, here is a chapter that sets us up for some of the things to come. Enjoy!**

The next day went much too quickly for either Rory or Logan's liking. Rory was sad to see Logan leaving. Rory was standing in the foyer of the house. They had the new furniture moved in. Rory just had unpacking to do. Logan still had to have all of his things shipped and to unpack them when he got back. Rory couldn't believe just how quickly it was falling into place. She knew that there was going to have to be something that would end up messing with everything that they had done.

Logan was getting ready to leave. He had called a taxi. He said, "Call me whenever you need me. No matter what time it is. Two weeks and I'll be back. After that I am not going anywhere. You are going to have to push me out the door if you want to get rid of me. After this I am not going to London without you. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too. I have gotten used to how over protective you are of me already."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'll be back for your appointment. Then we can talk more about what baby needs. Work on that book. I can't wait to read it. Please don't me any more of a nutcase than I already am."

It was then Rory's turn to roll her eyes. "We still have plenty of baby planning time left. You go take care of London so you can get back to the states where you belong."

A car horn honked. "That's my ride. Take care of yourself and our peanut. I'll be calling soon. You know I'm still going to be driving you crazy, even if I am an ocean away." Logan stepped up and kissed her before he could stop himself. Rory found herself responding. The two of them awkwardly pulled apart without saying another word. Logan left.

* * *

Rory couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Then there was a knock on the door. Rory opened it to see her mother. Lorelai said, "Hello my pregnant daughter. Mommy is here to help you unpack your things."

"But…"

"Logan text me and told me he was on his way to the airport. He thought you might need some company."

"Are the two of you best friends now or what?"

Lorelai chuckled. "No. We just have a couple of common interests. He may be growing on me a little bit. I mean we are stuck with the guy for the next eighteen years at least. I don't think we will get rid of him then either. How are you doing?"

"It's all happening so quick. We are living together. We kissed before he left. I don't know how I feel about the whole thing. There is just so much going through my head right now."

"Are you in love with your baby daddy?"

"We have such a history. How is it ever going to work? Our baby is going to be such a mess because we don't even know what we are doing."

"Your history was almost 10 years ago. You have both grown up and I never thought I would say that about Huntzberger. Circumstances are different as well. It's all going to be okay. I know you are afraid that Logan is your dad and you are me. That isn't how this is going to turn out. There is something about the two of you that I just see working. As much as I have hated it, I have liked the guy even though he is majorly impulsive and tends to lean towards the theatrics when displaying his emotions."

"I would be lucky if I were to turn out like you. I hope that I am half the mom that you have been to me."

"I am pretty great. Rory, you are going to be a great mom. I'm going to be an awesome nana. Huntzberger is going to turn out to be an okay dad. This baby isn't going to know what to do with itself will all of the awesome people that will be there for him or her. There are so many people on your side, kid. I know you feel like you are in this alone, but you are far from it. This whole crazy town in behind you."

"Thanks, mom. I'm so glad I have you."

"You better believe you will always have me. You are stuck with me forever. We tried that whole trial separation thing and it just doesn't work for us. I wanted more for you than to be an unwed mother and follow after my footsteps in that way. I will never regret my granddaughter, because we all know it is going to be a girl. It's a Gilmore thing."

Rory chuckled. "I wouldn't know what to do with a boy. I don't know anything about boys. That's why I'm in the position that I am in now."

Lorelai laughed. "You my child are something else. Now, let's start unpacking all of these boxes that have been spread around for far too long. Let's start making this place look like a home that is good enough for my perfect daughter and my even better grandchild."

"Gee… Thanks mom. I just can't believe that I am where I am. I'm unpacking my things to make a house that Logan bought us a home. I'm going to be someone's mother in about six and a half months. I'm emotional and I'm tired. I just don't know how to get through all of the things that I am feeling."

"You just have to take it one day at a time, Ror. One day at a time. Just make sure that you are taking care of yourself and your offspring. Everything else will eventually fall into place."

"I guess you are right. I'm so glad you came over."

"You can thank baby daddy for being proactive and making sure that I would be over here to talk you through whatever it is that is going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Rory hugged Lorelai and they both went back to unpacking things. Rory just couldn't get her mind off of Logan and she wasn't exactly sure what that meant at this point.


	15. Chapter 15

**I originally posted this chapter last night, but looking over it today I found so many things that I needed to change. Thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing. I'm actually pretty proud of myself for making it this far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and where it takes us. I like how it has turned out now. I love hearing your thoughts. Let me know what you think. Enjoy and comment. :)**

Rory was getting ready for her day with Jenny. It was strange to be looking forward to a day with her ex-boyfriend's wife. She had always looked at Dean differently. They had a lot of history, but she never had any negative feelings towards Dean. She was glad that she could have him as a friend and she really hoped that him and Logan hit it off. Logan was giving up so much to move to Stars Hollow to be there for her and the baby. He needed someone besides her to talk to. Rory couldn't wait to get to know Jenny and the boys as well.

Logan had text her that morning to check on her right as she was going into the bathroom to lose everything she had ate the day before. He told her that the boys had gotten there before him and had somehow managed to talk the owner of the building to let them into his flat. He was sure that Collin had paid him off. They almost had him packed up by the time he got there. Odette was nowhere to be found. She left a note stating that she was going back to Paris and pretty much told him that he could go die in a hole as far as she was concerned. Then he finished off the conversation telling her just how much he missed her and the baby. She found herself smiling just thinking about Logan. She couldn't wait for him to get home, to their home. It was such a foreign concept, but it just felt so right.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Jenny. She said, "Come in. Don't mind the mess. I'm still unpacking. I didn't realize I had so much stuff for just me. Logan's things are all still in London."

Jenny laughed. "I get it. Add this and three boys between the ages of 2 and 6 to the mix. Thank you for getting me away for the day."

Rory smiled, "Any time. You are more than welcome to use me as an excuse anytime you need to get away for a little while."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I love my little boys, but they wear me out."

"I would say so."

"I'm just going to get to the point. You and Dean?"

"That was a very long time ago. There is nothing there. He is a wonderful man and I just hope that we can all be friends."

"I know. I'm sorry. You know where a girl's mind goes."

"I get it. Pregnancy brain makes it even worse and makes you think crazy things. Dean is a friend. I really hope the two of us can be friends, too. I need mom friends."

"I would like that."

"Great. I can't wait to meet your boys. I want to hear about them. I'm sure they are adorable."

Jenny pulled out her phone to show her the most recent picture of the three of them. "Grady Dean is 6. Noah Scott is 4. Then our youngest at the moment is Lincoln Miles is 2. They are little spitfires. They keep us on our toes. Grady is in Kindergarten. Noah will be next year because of his birthday. I don't know what I am going to do with two kids and a baby at home during the day."

"You are going to do great, I'm sure. I can't wait to meet them all. If you ever need anything let me know. The paper isn't that demanding and I would be glad to help where I can."

"You are great. Now I know why Dean always spoke so highly of you."

"Thank you."

"So, what about you and Logan?"

"That is someone else that I have a lot of history with. Someone that I just couldn't let go of for some reason unknown to me."

"I would say so. You are having a baby together."

"True. We met at Yale. He was a pain in my butt. He did stupid things. He made me do stupid things. He asked me to marry him about nine years ago."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"What happened then?"

"I told him no. I was going out on the road with the Obama campaign. I didn't think that I could possibly be a person in love and complete my job at the same time. We didn't talk for seven years."

"Wow. I never would have guessed. The two of you are so good together. How did you manage to meet up again?"

"I had an article in Hamburg. He was there for a meeting. I ran into him. We had dinner. We ended up having a Vegas agreement. We would meet up and have dinner then go back to his flat. You can see how well that for us. I was left with a souvenir. I guess what happens in Vegan doesn't just stay in Vegas anymore. This is definitely now where I saw my life going."

Jenny chuckled. "I don't know that nowadays many people truly plan when and where their children will come along in their life. We didn't plan any of our kids. They just managed to come along when they did. We are done after this one. I will make sure of it. I can't take any more than this. Your kid is going to be adorable. Your eyes and that blonde hair."

"That's what I thought. I hope the baby looks more like him than me. That they don't have the issues that I had, but who knows how their childhood is going to go with the mess that both Logan and I are ourselves."

"You are going to be a great mom. Your baby is going to be just fine. Every new mom worries that they aren't going to be good enough for their child."

"Thank you. I'm nervous."

Jenny laughed. "I'm on kid four. I still get nervous. Each kid is different and takes even more of your time. I just can't wait to meet my girl."

Rory smiled. "You and Dean are perfect."

"We really aren't. We have our own issues just like everyone does. No one is perfect. You and Logan though. You belong together. The way that he looks at you. His eyes sparkle when he talks about you and the baby. The other night he could not take his eyes off of you."

"I feel like I say it all the time, but it's true. There is so much history that we have together."

"Yeah, but you are so good together."

"We aren't actually together. At least, not right now. Who knows what the future has in store. We have a hard time making decisions and we are always pushing each other away. I just don't know how this is going to be for our baby when we don't even know ourselves."

"I see it happening. I am told that I am a good judge of character. You and Logan just accent each other from what I have seen so far. The way you look when you talk about him. How he acted when we saw him at the town meeting. You mesh better than you think you do and it's not just the baby."

Rory chuckled. "I don't really know how I feel anymore. Where are we doing lunch? I'm starving."

Jenny laughed. "Me too. I don't care where we go as long as we get food soon. This baby is an endless pit. Just three more months."

Rory smiled. "I'm glad we are on the same page."

"I'm glad I'm getting to know you. I can't tell you the last time I had a girls' day. My world revolves around Dean and the boys. I love them, but it's nice to have a friend."

"Any time. I would love to do this more often. I want to have mom friends to talk about all this baby and kid stuff that I have no idea about."

"I get that."

"Do you think this bothers Dean? I don't want to make things weird or awkward for anyone."

"Nonsense. He is fine. Dean has never had anything bad to say about you. He knows that I need out of the house and it's better that I become friends with you than Babette or Ms. Patty."

Rory laughed. "Very true. Thank you for coming over and talking through some of this with me. Let's get something to eat." The two of them went out to eat. It was just what Rory needed. She text multiple times. Honor even text her asking to get together the next weekend. She was glad to have so many supportive people in her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is one of the longest chapters to date. Probably one of my favorites, too. I just love all of the interactions. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Any thoughts or concerns that you may have. I love hearing from all of you. Enjoy!**

It had been a long, boring week for Rory. With Lorelai and Luke being gone on their honeymoon, she felt lost. She had thrown herself into writing the paper and her book. She had finished the Gazette ahead of time for the next week. She had also gotten another two chapters of her book finished. Logan had only been gone for a week, it was going to be a long week still.

Logan made sure to text continuously. He called twice a day as well. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her day. Every last detail. It was driving her nuts, but she appreciated it. His apartment was all packed up and was set to be shipped to their house before he would be on his way back to the states. Logan was missing her just as much as she refused to let on that she missed him.

Rory was so glad to be having an afternoon with Honor having lunch and going shopping. She couldn't wait to catch up with and to show her the house. There was so much that needed to be done still, but it was beginning to look like a home.

Rory had always loved Honor. She was the sister that she used to wish she had. She couldn't think of a better aunt for her child. She knew she would spoil them rotten and tell them all kinds of things that she didn't want them to know.

There was a knock on her door. She opened the door and was grabbed by Honor. Honor said, "You are glowing. It makes me sick. When I was pregnant I was a slob. I disgusted myself."

"I doubt that. You have always been the picture of elegance."

"Oh stop."

"The last time I saw you, you were with Josh. What happened there?"

Honor rolled her eyes. "Josh was weak. He couldn't handle taking on the Huntzbergers. You know how ruthless they are. I was thinking we could make it work, but there was no way it would have ever lasted. Travis showed up at just the right time. I have never been as happy as I am. Now I have Aniston and Archer. It's all perfect. The baby is going to change the way you see the world."

"You are awesome. Thank you for coming to see me."

"Of course. I can't wait to spoil this kid. Please don't judge me and Logan by our parents. We were raised by the nannies."

Rory chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Have you talked to my brother?"

"Yeah. He asks me how I am at least five times a day through text. Then he calls twice to talk to me to make sure that I am still alive."

"Good. He is lost."

"The boys have him packed. I think he said he is going to start shipping things tomorrow."

"Oh, good."

"I can't wait for things to fall into place."

"It will soon."

There was a knock on the door. Rory wasn't expecting anyone else. She went to get the door. She opened it to see none other than Mitchum Huntzberger.

Rory crossed her arms and said, "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see the other of my grandchild."

"You've seen me. You can go now."

"Feisty."

"What do you want, Mitchum?"

"Just to talk. How much will it cost to make you and this little problem disappear?"

That was all it took. Rory practically growled, "I am not getting rid of my child. There is no amount of money that will change that."

"Logan is still a child. Once he realizes the work it takes to take care of a child he won't be here. My son doesn't follow through. I thought you of all people would know that."

"He is more of a man than you will ever be. He is going to be a wonderful father because he was the perfect example of what not to do. He is 34 years old. He is running an office in London. He knows what he is doesn't. He follows through with much more than you ever have."

"Well, that was rude."

"Rude? Says the man that showed up to my house unannounced."

"Your house? You mean the house that my son bought? You are living in the house that my son bought as a desperate attempt to be there for his child. I know that you got pregnant on purpose. I'm sure if you needed money that badly Logan would have given you some without a child that is illegitimate. He has always had a soft spot for you for reasons unbeknownst to me."

"You are obnoxious. I did not get pregnant on purpose, but I do not have to explain myself."

Honor popped her head out of the house. She saw her dad. She said, "You need to leave."

Mitchum asked, "Is she asking you for money, too?"

Honor saw the tears in Rory's eyes. "Get out of here."

Mitchum handed Rory a check. He said, "This should be enough. You and the child won't need Logan. He can continue going what he is supposed to be doing. He can marry someone of good social standing that the family approves of."

Rory ripped the check up into little pieces. She told him, "You can take the check and stick it where the sun doesn't shine. If you hate an innocent child, then you are a worse human being than I originally thought. I'm so glad that my child will have people that love them. You and Shira can stay far away as far as I am concerned. Now, leave before I call the police."

Mitchum finally left. Honor grabbed Rory and held her as she cried. Honor said, "How about we stay here and order in?"

"Logan isn't going to leave, is he? He isn't going to come home from London. He thinks that I am going to be a gold digger. I swear I didn't get pregnant on purpose."

"Oh honey. Logan isn't going to leave you. He loves you and that baby. Don't let my father ruin things."

"He tried to pay me a million dollars to disappear. He wanted to give me blood money. My baby means more than that."

"Why don't you go order your favorite takeout. I need to be introduced to the best things about where my niece or nephew is going to grow up."

"Okay. After my outburst out there, I think I need some food."

After Rory left the room, Honor picked up her cell phone. She dialed Logan's number."

Logan answered, "Hey sis."

"Little brother…"

"Uh oh. What is wrong?"

"Our father just made an appearance in Stars Hollow."

"He did what?"

"He showed up at the house. He tried to pay her a million dollars to disappear with the baby. She ripped it up and told him to shove it. It was actually pretty awesome."

"That's my girl. Is she okay?"

"Logan, she is worried. There are so many things going through her mind. She is automatically going to go to the worst thing that her mind could ever bring up."

"She's worried? Is there something wrong with the baby? I can be on the next flight. Honor, you can't let anything happen to them."

"Calm down, papa bear. Rory and the baby are fine. Our father said some things. He tried to pay her off to disappear. I tell you what. I like this feisty pregnant Rory. She is going to keep you on your toes when you get home."

"But she is okay? They are both healthy?"

"Yes. She told our father to shove it. I can't get over how awesome it was. I'm just glad I was here when he decided to show up."

"I am, too. Thank you for being there for her."

"It's a family thing, Logan. You know I will always have your back. I'm your big sister. I love you no matter how dumb you can be sometimes."

"You said she was worried earlier. What is she worried about?"  
"That you aren't going to come back. That you bought the house to appease her, but will decide to stay in London only to send monthly checks."

"That isn't going to happen."

"I know that. She knows that, too. She has a lot going on right now."

"Just one more week. The guys have me all packed up. It's all on its way to Stars Hollow now. Could you and Travis help her start unpacking it? I know she isn't going to wait for me to get home to unpack it. She is going to want to have most of it done before I even get home."

Honor chuckled. "Sure. No big deal."

"I'm going to ask Lorelai and Luke to help too. I don't want her to do too much."

"She has a good head on her shoulders. She will be fine. You can be over protective when you get here."

"I guess. I'm done with our father. If he is going to show up and mess with Rory, I'm done. I'm not going to have him screwing up everything that I am working toward."

"You know you will always have me, Travis and the kids."

Rory came out of the kitchen and said, "The food will be here in thirty. Luke loves me and is delivering. Who are you talking to?"

Logan said, "Honor, let me talk to my girl."

Honor handed the phone to Rory. "It's for you."

Rory answered, "Hello?"

Logan found himself smiling just hearing her voice, "Hey Ace!"

"Logan!"

"Glad to hear you are excited to hear from me."

"I swear I'm not a gold digger. I didn't get pregnant on purpose, I promise. I would never do something like that to you."

"Ace… I would never think like that. You should know better than to listen to anything my father says. To quote a very smart woman, he is a butt faced miscreant. You are an amazing person. Something unexpected just happened to change things."

"The whole time he is talking I was having flashbacks of the dinner at your parents' house. How I'm not good enough for you or to be part of the Huntzberger world."

"Stop. Just one more week before I'll be there. I'm sorry that my father is such a jerk. I wish I had been there for you."

"You are doing what you need to. How are the boys?"  
"They are good. They plan to make a trip to Stars Hollow after we get some things figured out."

"Sounds good."

"By the way, my things should be showing up in the next couple of days."

"Okay. I'll start unpacking some of it. I'm caught up on the Gazette and finished two chapters of the book. I'm bored out of my mind."

Logan chuckled. "I figured. Honor said she would help. I don't want you to stress out, okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm a big girl."

"I know. You are amazing, Ace."

"Logan, thank you."

"For what?"

"You always know what to say. I'm sorry that your father hates me. I don't want to make things harder for you than they already are."

"I would rather be with you and our baby more than anything. I'll be home next Sunday. I can't wait to see our baby next Monday."

"I'm glad you are going to be there for me."

"Forever, Ace. I have to go. I'll call you later. I'm glad that you are okay."

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you soon. I'll be glad when you are back home."

"I will be soon. Don't get used to having the house all to yourself."

"It's too big for just me."

"Glad to hear it. Talk to you soon. Text me if you need me."

"I will. Go save the world." They hung up.

Honor smiled. Rory asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I just had a flashback of the first time Logan introduced me to you. My brother is in love with you. I can imagine how he is going to be with your little blonde haired, blue eyed baby."

Rory smiled as her hand went to her stomach. "She is going to be a great father."

"He will. You are going to be a great mom, too. Now when is this for going to be here?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Rory smiled and said, "There it is." They both headed to the door to meet Luke and get the much anticipated food.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad to see that most of you are enjoying where this story is going. There are still many things to come. I write this story to relieve stress and this week has definitely been one of those weeks. Please be easy on my mistakes and lack of writing ability in most cases. I'm not a professional, but I am trying. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! :)**

It had been another long week. Rory hated just how much she missed Logan. It bothered her that she truly felt like something was missing while he had been gone. She had found herself smiling every time she found his number on the screen of her phone. She beamed every time she heard his voice and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Rory was sitting on the couch late Saturday night. She was finding it hard to fall asleep knowing that Logan would be home the next day. Lorelai, Luke, Honor and Travis had all left a few hours ago after helping Rory unpack some of Logan's things. They wanted to make sure that Rory stayed away from the stress as much as she could. They also didn't want to face the wrath of Logan Huntzberger when he got home if anything happened to his precious Rory. There was still a lot to do, but it was a start.

Rory was watching a movie in hopes of finding sleep quickly. She was had made Logan a banner and had Luke and Travis hang it up before they left. As much as she hated it, she had really missed him. She had no idea what the coming months had in store for them, and that scared her. She was always making lists and deciding what was to come next in every aspect of her life. This was not what she was expecting to happen at all.

Rory heard the door. She gasped. She thought, more like hoped, that it was her mom coming to check on her. She yelled, "Mom?"

Then she heard, "I've been called a lot of things, but mom is not one of them."

Rory squealed as Logan came into view. She jumped off the couch and ran into his arms. She said, "You scared me to death. What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Logan chuckled. "I took an earlier flight. I had to get back here to you. It has been the longest two weeks of my life. I missed this crazy little town. I have to start upping my game so your mom and Luke like me. I want to beat my father for what he did to you. I don't know how he found out where we are living, but I'm going to find out."

"I'm fine. I let him in on some of the crazy, pregnant lady that I have become. I should probably apologize in advance."

"Honor said you handled it like a champ. I'm proud of you, Ace. I wish I had been here to take care of him. I had a long flight to think…"

Rory sighed. "I'll be packed out and by Monday."

"What?! Why?"

"You want me out, don't you?"

"NO! Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You had a long flight to think. I'm sure you thought about the gold digger that I am and how I am out to get every dime that you have. Why would you want anything to do with your pregnant mistress?"

"Stop right there. You won't even let me buy you something off of the dollar menu without throwing a fit. I would never think that you are a gold digger. I could kill me father for putting these thoughts in your head. He is playing mind games with you again. I had time to think about that. I made some calls. There is a paper in Hartford that needs someone for its media department. They have been out for me for a couple of years, but I never really had a reason for it until now. Plus, it isn't owned by my father with is definitely a good thing."

"Logan, I will not be the reason for the wedge between you and your family."

Logan's hand went to her stomach. "I hate to break it to you, but the wedge has been huge since way before I met you. Now you are my family. The two of you are. I'm not going to let my father push you away again. I don't need him. I need you and the baby."

"The whole time he was here I just pictured the day that he told me I wasn't meant to be a journalist. He was right."

"No he wasn't. You are amazing at everything that you do, Ace. The last thing you ever need to do is listen to Mitchum Huntzberger."

"Stop it. You are just saying that because you have to. I'm having your baby and you feel like you are stuck with me."

"No I'm not. You are amazing. I lucked out having you back in my life. Now I get the added bonus of a baby. Do you not remember of all of the embarrassing things that I used to do to show you how much I loved you? I can start instituting those again."

Rory didn't know why, but she found herself planting a kiss on Logan's lips. They easily fell into it just like they would have ten years earlier.

When they pulled apart, Rory blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Never apologize for kissing me. You know I always enjoy it."

She playfully slapped him, "Logan!"

"I know. Right now you are all hopped on hormones. You know that I would wait forever for you. I mean I already asked you to marry me once."

"You know, I think about that all the time."

"What? My terrible proposal?"

"No. I think about where we could have been if we had gotten married. We probably would have a couple of kids by now. I would have been the world's worst excuse for a soccer mom. You would have been the best person to have a career day. I had thought that your parents would have grown to like me, but so far that is proving to be wrong."

Logan kissed her head. "You are going to be the best soccer mom. Not to mention the book that you are writing is sure to be a best seller. You may not be writing for a paper, but you were always meant to be a writer is some form or fashion. No matter what Mitchum Huntzberger says."

"Thanks, Logan. You know exactly what to say to ease whatever it is that I am feeling. You always have and that kills me."

"I want you to know that I am not going to push you to do anything. I'm just glad that you agreed to move in with me and co-parent what is sure to be the most beautiful baby in the world."

"You know I will never say never, but right now I can't say that anything will happen between us besides raising our baby."

"I'll take whatever I can get. Now, show me where you started putting my things. I'm exhausted. We can have tomorrow for us before Monday is all about the bean."

Rory smiled as she grabbed his hand to take him to where his room was. Logan couldn't wait for the months ahead of them as they got to know each other on a level that they hadn't been on in almost a decade.

Both Rory and Logan had not said a word about the kiss that they shared before Logan left. It was full of love and passion. The one that they shared that night was just fun and a simple thank you for being so supportive. Rory hadn't felt anything from a kiss like their first since they had dated all those years ago. Logan felt the same way, but neither of them could tell the other that in fear of messing up the good that they had right at this moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading. I love hearing what you think. Your reviews help me along the way. This chapter just flowed out. It's longer than most, but I like it for the most part. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! :)**

Rory and Logan had spent the day together on Sunday around the house. Getting accustomed to sharing things again. Logan was just so glad to be home. London was beautiful, but he wouldn't trade getting to wake up in the same house as Rory any day.

Rory woke up on Monday to find Logan in the kitchen making breakfast. She yawned and asked, "What are you doing?"

Logan told her, "I thought I would make you some breakfast since the baby has been letting you eat again. I remember that you Gilmores are always starving."

Rory chuckled. "What a gentleman. Please tell me you have some apples on the menu."

"Of course. I know better than to deprive you of your new found love for fruit."

"Thank you. Your baby and I appreciate it."

"Sit. We need to eat. Your appointment is at ten. I may be just a little excited to see the future Gilmore. I mean I have seen the picture you showed me, but it is still going to be the first time I have seen him or her in person."

"Logan…"

"Rory…"

Rory rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

Logan asked, "What do you say to having your mom, Luke, Honor, Travis, Dean, Jenny, Lane, Zach and all of the kids over this weekend?"

"Really?"

"Sure. These are the people that we are going to see the most of. Though I know you and Dean have a lot of history together, he seems like a good guy. Jenny seems great, too. I remember all of your talks about little Stars Hollow. I want to make a good impression if I am around their princess and helped to create a littler princess."

"Or prince."

"It's a girl. A dad knows these things."

"Sure. You keep believing that, papa bear. What are you going to do if it turns out to be a boy against your psychic abilities?"

"I will be happy either way. You know I'm just happy to have the two of you here. Eat. I get to see our baby today."

"Hey! I'm going to be there, too."

"Oh trust me, I know. I'm so glad you will be."

Rory and Logan smiled as they continued to eat together.

* * *

Rory could take her eyes off of Logan as they sat in the examination room. The doctor asked her the normal questions. Logan had offered his two cents to the best of his ability from being gone for two weeks. She was happy to have someone with her, no matter how annoying he could be.

The doctor said, "Let's get this set up and take a look at your baby. Get some measurements and make sure everything is as it should be."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand as the doctor applied the cold jell. Rory smiled as his eyes never left the screen.

The picture became more clear. Logan said, "Beautiful. Our beautiful little alien."

The doctor chuckled as he said, "I hear that a lot. Your baby will begin to look more like a baby by your next visit. Your baby looks great. Right on track where it should be. Let's hear that heartbeat." The doctor turned a knob and heard the swooshing sound that couldn't have more beautiful.

Logan looked at Rory and said, "Our strong little alien."

The doctor smiled at the two of them and told them, "Everything looks great. How is the morning sickness, Rory?"

Rory replied, "The past couple of days I have been without. It has been wonderful. I'm craving crazy stuff."

"That's normal. You will get used to it. You will probably eat things that you have never wanted to eat before."

"Okay. Thank you for all of the information."

"Everything looks great. You can always call if you have any questions. I'm available whenever you need to. Just watch your blood pressure. I did notice that it is a little elevated. Stay away from the stress."

Logan said, "Thank you, Doctor Scott."

"No problem. I'll print your pictures and have them for you when you make your next appointment. I'll see you in four weeks. We should be able to tell you the gender at that point since you have decided on the 3D sonogram."

Rory told him, "Thank you." The doctor left the room.

Logan told Rory, "Thank you for letting me come. That was amazing. The heartbeat. The pictures. Our baby is going to be perfect."

"Okay, sappy pappy. Let's get out of here."

"I can't help it. It is all so real. I'm going to be a dad. You are going to be a mom. We are going to have a baby."

Rory laughed. "You are going to be a great dad."

"Let's get out of here. Why didn't you tell me you had started having cravings?"

"It isn't a big deal. You heard the doctor. It's all normal."

"I know. I just want to be involved in everything, Ace. Get you what you are craving or help you through one of your crazy mood swings."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You still have about six months left for all that. You are going to be tired of me."

"I could never be tired of you, Ace."

"It's going to have Mac."

Logan chuckled. "Mac? What is Mac?"

"Master and Commander. If you are going to be calling me Ace I have to go back to the college days, too."

Logan shook his head. "You got me. Let me help you up. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"It doesn't matter. Right now your baby just wants food. Don't be surprised if my mom comes barging in tonight. She wasn't very happy when I told her that she couldn't come with us."

"I would expect nothing less. She could have come with us. Let's go get baby's pictures so we have something to show her when she does come over."

Rory smiled and let him help her off the table. They picked up the pictures and headed out to lunch.

* * *

Rory and Logan both had just enough time to change their clothes before Lorelai came in. she yelled, "Hello! Nana is here. I want to see pictures of my little peanut."

Logan made it to the lobby first. He said, "Come in and sit down. Take a look at these. Our little alien is already photogenic."

Lorelai took the pictures and said, "The cutest little alien I have ever seen. Everything good?"

Before Logan could respond Rory said, "Everything is great. Baby is exactly where she, or he, needs to be. The heartbeat was strong and measurement were right on track."

Logan chimed in, "Her blood pressure was a little high. Told her to stay away from the stress."

Rory shot daggers at him. Lorelai said, "High blood pressure happens. Just watch it, kiddo. I'm glad everything is going good. I can't wait to meet the little one and start spoiling. Teach the kid all of things that you will end up hating me for. Buy all of the loud toys. It's going to be great."

Rory said, "Those toys will migrate to your house. Plus, you forget that we have the power to teach the kid to call you granny or grandma, if you mess up too much."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't underestimate me. I am your daughter, remember?"

Logan said, "Don't put me in the middle of this."

"You are supposed to be on my side. I am carrying your child."

"Your mom is scarier. You are pretty much stuck with me."

Lorelai laughed and told Rory, "I am beginning to like this guy."

Logan chuckled as Rory rolled her eyes. "Everyone is against the pregnant girl. How fair is that? But Logan, you forget you haven't seen the mood swings yet."

Logan gulped as Lorelai laughed. "Poor thing. What is this I hear about a party this weekend?"

"A house warming things since both of us will actually be in the house. Too bad it is too cold for the pool. Logan wants to show everyone that he is an alright guy. He's going to be stuck in Stars Hollow and wants to get to know people."

Logan told her, "I can't help it. The people here scare me and I want to make a good impression. Rory is like their super hero or something and they are just going to see me as the jerk that ruined her life."

Rory told him, "You tend to have this ridiculous charm. I think you will be okay. Luke hasn't been won over yet. You are making some progress though."

"I'll keep working on it."

Rory asked, "Is Luke working late tonight?"

Lorelai replied, "Yes. That diner of his can't run without him apparently."

"Let's get Chinese. Baby wants rice, sweet and sour chicken and peanut butter."

Logan and Lorelai cringed. Logan said, "Are you serious?"

"It's your baby doing this to me."

"Well, I'll make sure that baby gets what she wants."

"Or he."

"With how stubborn the baby is; it has to be a girl."

"Hey! Rude!"

Logan laughed. "I'm just kidding, Ace. Calm down. I'll get you whatever baby wants, no matter how nasty it is."

The three of them ordered their dinner. Logan was glad to have the time with Lorelai and Rory. He was actually hoping for more nights just like this one.

Logan couldn't keep his mind off of Mitchum and the stunt he pulled while he was gone. He was too upset to call him now, but he knew that it was going to have to happen in the coming week. He wanted to know what he was thinking to begin with.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and reading. I appreciate all of them. Here is the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this side of Logan. I only wish that this was the way that he played out on the revival. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)**

Logan stood outside of his father's office. He hoped that this would be the last time that he would have to see him for quite a while. He was tired of the way he treated Rory. Logan would do anything to make sure that Rory stayed in his life this time because he loved her. He had always loved her and if he lost her this time he knew there was no chance of ever getting her back. Plus, that would ruin any chance of any relationship with his child.

Logan walked in the door. Mitchum said, "Lana, what did I tell you about coming in unannounced? People are going to start getting the wrong idea about the two of us. I can't have that."

Logan rolled his eyes and said, "It's not like people don't already think that you are having an affair with your secretary."

Mitchum looked up and told him, "Logan, we don't have an appointment. What trouble do you need me to get you out of now? Keep your affair comments to yourself. You are the one having a baby and living with your mistress."

"Cut the crap. You know full well that I never loved Odette and was only marrying her in hopes of actually allowing us to have some kind of normal family life. I never should have let it go as far as it did. Rory has always been the only one for me. Now I get to spend some time with her and get to know her all over again."

"Just when I thought you had grown up. You are still believing in fairytales. You are 34 years old."

"You are a bigger jerk than I thought you were. I know I am not the best person alive, but I am going to strive in life to not be anything like you. I want to be a real father who actually shows that he gives a crap about his kids. I'm not going to pawn them off on anyone else. I am going to be at every recital, clean their knees when they fall off their bikes and all of the other things that you would have never been caught dead doing."

"So you just came into my office to put down my character? Very grown up of you. You are definitely acting like someone that is about to be a father. Something to be proud of."

"Shut up. I actually came here to tell you that I quit. I'm not going to be a pawn in your game any longer. I am going to live life the way that I want to. You aren't going to be able to hold anything over my head any longer."

"Oh. So, you are going to be an unemployed new father? Let me know how that works. You are going to live off of the very few royalties that Rory may get from her poor attempt at a book."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Rory is a wonderful writer, no matter what you think you know. She can write circles around the both of us. She has a story to tell and I know that she is going to kick butt with this story."

"You have that much faith in her writing that you are going to live off of her now?"

"No. I already have a new job. I have been in the talks with Hugo for a couple of years now. He had an opening that he kept open for me whenever I wanted it. He knew that I would only be able to handle being under the tip of your finger for so long. We are going to manage his paper together. Hugo is a great guy and thinks that I have potential. He is supportive. Heck, he saw things working out with me and Rory all those years ago when he first met her. It's pretty sad that he is more supportive than my own father. I should have taken him up on his offer a long time ago. I could have been much happier and I wouldn't have had to go on with this arranged marriage."

"Well… I'm not going to be here for you next time when your plan explodes in your face. I have gotten you out of more trouble than anyone should have ever had to."

"Nice, dad. I just wanted to give you the common curtesy of telling you in person rather than just not showing up. Now I wish I just would have quit."

"Good luck with the child, I guess. I don't see you lasting with Rory and/or the kid more than a few months at most. You are going to go back to your old ways of gallivanting around the globe pulling stupid stunts and putting yourself into grave danger. I thought forcing a marriage on you would make you have to grow up. Now I see that it is just never going to happen. You are going to be more immature than your child. At this rate, your child is going to be raising you."

"Thanks for the boost to my self-confidence, dad. Don't worry about me. I will be more than happy to be with my little family that believes in me. The best thing you ever did for me was give me a sister. Honor is great and supportive. She is all the Huntzberger than I need in my life. My child is going to know love. Something that I never knew, except from Honor and the many nannies that I had. I will never understand how you can be the person that you are with Archer and Aniston, but despise an unborn child the way that you do. You can say all you want to about me, but there is nothing in this world that will ever make me change my mind on the way I feel about Rory."

"You are ridiculous. You are giving away your life to someone that is so wrapped up in herself."

"Rory is selfless. She is giving up so much to take care of our child. She still manages to care about me after your stunt of showing up to our house uninvited. How did you know where we were living anyway?"

"You forget that I have access to everything you do after your failed attempt at starting a business. Your realtor actually called me and told me himself where you had bought."

"Are you kidding me? Whatever happened to business keeping to itself? Just so you know, you will have no more access to anything related to me. Goodbye. I want nothing else to do with you."

"You are going to regret that."

"No. I don't think that I will." At that, Logan walked out of Mitchum's office and didn't turn back. He felt as if he had had a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He was ready to move on with his life, with the two most important people around.

Logan walked out to his car and picked up his phone. When the click came he said, "Ace, I really need to go out tonight."

Rory asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am now. I just need to spend time with you."

"You went to see Mitchum, didn't you?"

"I did. I needed to get everything off of my chest as well as tell him that I am done with him and being his pawn."

"You are a wonderful man, Logan Huntzberger. Don't ever forget it. Come home. Let's go out to dinner and forget about Mitchum and everything that he has put you through."

"And what he has put you through. I want you to be away from the stress as much as humanly possible. I want you to know that I am going to do everything that I can to make things good for you. I'm sorry that I always seem to bring drama into your life. I don't know why you still want anything to do with me."

"I forgot just how much you meant to me. You were always that person that I could trust to not only get me in trouble, but also care about me when I don't know what I am going to do with my life."

"I'm on my way home."

"Good. I'll be here. Don't think about him any longer. It's over and it's all up hill from here." Logan smiled as he told her goodbye. There was something about any conversation that he had with Rory that made him feel as if nothing could go wrong in the world. Though drama always seemed to follow the two of them wherever they went, he wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as humanly possible with Rory Gilmore. He couldn't wait for all of the possibilities of what was ahead of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is another one. Let me know what you think. It has been a crazy week and this week will be as well. I'm not sure how I'll be able to write. Thanks for sticking with me and all of the wonderful reviews. You all are great! Enjoy and review! :)**

Logan had gone into the new office three days that week. He loved working with Hugo. He was very welcoming and he was more than willing to work with him. Hugo even told him that Rory was more than welcome to join the team whenever, if ever, she was ready to. He had missed the girl since she had left his paper. There was something about the Gilmore that he had always loved and admired. Logan was happy to hear it and he knew that Rory would want to join them after the book was finished and the baby was born.

Logan was surprised that Mitchum hadn't shown up. He didn't think that he would take him leaving the family business that easily. He wasn't complaining, but he was waiting for the fall out. He just wanted to keep him from going off the handle anywhere near Rory. She was so stressed out and that worried him. He was worried about her blood pressure and what that could possibly do to her and/or the baby.

They were having that party that he had mentioned. He almost wished that he hadn't brought it up. He knew he needed to get to know all of the people in town if he was going to be living here and be a part of Rory and the baby's life. He was nervous of what they were going to think of him, but he would do anything for Rory if it meant winning her back. He was going to do anything in his power to show Rory that he had grown up.

Rory was setting out the snacks and making sure that everything looked right. Logan asked, "How are you doing, Ace?"

"I'm good. Are you ready for the crazy?"

Logan chuckled. "Bring it on."

"We don't' have to do this."

"Yes we do, but before everyone gets here I want to show you something." Logan took Rory's hand and led her to the nursery. He opened the door and Rory looked in to see the rocket.

She gasped. "You found one just like our rocket."

"Not like it. That is our rocket. You sent it to me after the break up and I couldn't part with it. I doubt that it will fit with any nursery theme, but I wanted it in here until we find the perfect place for it."

Rory wiped her eyes. "Can we put it in the foyer? Everyone will see it when they come in the house and ask about it. We'll get to tell them about how romantic you were back in our college years."

"Were?"

"Yeah. Back when we dated."

"I like to think that I am still romantic."

"Oh yeah. Kissing me before you left for two weeks. Then acting like it didn't happen. How romantic of you."

The doorbell rang. Rory left to go answer the door before he was able to reply. He was speechless as he followed behind her.

Rory opened the door to see Dean, Jenny and the boys. Rory said, "So these are the famous boys that I have heard so much about?"

Jenny chuckled and said, "These are the boys."

"Please come in. Can I get you something to drink?"

Logan said, "I'll get them, Ace."

Dean said, "I'll come help you."

Dean and Logan went to get drinks. Dean asked, "What is wrong with you and Rory?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Huntzberger. Don't play stupid. The last time we saw the two of you together you couldn't keep your eyes or hands off of each other."

"I messed up."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her before I left for London. We didn't talk about it after that. I didn't think she wanted to talk about it. She brought it up right before you all got here."

"Oh. The last thing you want is one of the Gilmore girls upset with you. They are a force of nature when they are upset. They can hold a grudge longer than anyone that I have ever seen."

"I know. I've been on the other end of it before, but not while she has been pregnant. I can't afford to mess anything up. Not only could I lose her. I could lose the chance to be a part of my child's life."

"Those pregnancy hormones are killer. Trust me. I'm on my fourth go round. You will be fine. Let's get back out there before both of them start planning against us."

The two of them went out to find that Luke, Lorelai and almost everyone else had since arrived. Logan tried to wrap his arm around her, but she shrugged it off.

Rory told Logan, "I'm going to take the girls for a tour of the house."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm fine, Logan."

"Okay. I'm just offering."

Rory rounded up the girls and took them on the tour of the now unpacked house. The last time the majority of them had been there, it was still packed up in boxes.

As Rory was walking Lorelai, Jenny, Honor, Lane and Sookie through the house, Honor asked, "What did my brother do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been giving him death glares. He looks like someone just kicked his puppy, so he must know that he did something wrong."

Rory sighed. "We have always been known for our theatrics. I'm taking things out of proportion. I just can't stop myself from getting upset."

Lorelai asked, "What did he do, my very hormonal offspring?"

Rory sniffled. "He kissed me before he left for London. It's been three weeks and he hasn't said a word about it."

"Oh honey. Did you ask him about it?"

"No."

"Maybe he thought you wanted to forget that it happened. You have always been one to talk about whatever you want to and make lists about it."

Honor told her, "I am in no way making excuses for my bonehead brother, but he has always sucked at expressing his feelings. You have always been the only one to get him to talk. That scares him. He cares more about you than he has ever cared about anyone. That baby only adds to it."

Rory was in full blown tears. "I'm so stupid. He has been nothing but great over the last month. He called off his wedding. He bought us a house. He quit the family business. I'm just being needy. I'm lucky that he is even here at all. I didn't mean for all of this drama. I wanted it to be a good day."

"It is going to be a good day. Relax. Stop stressing. It isn't good for you or baby. Show us the rest of the house.

Rory took them to the nursery. She said, "This is going to be the baby's room."

Lorelai gasped and asked, "Is that…"

Rory nodded. "Our rocket. He kept it."

"That boy really does love you."

"I've messed it all up."

Logan knocked on the door. "Umm… Is everything okay?" He was trying to tread lightly just in case.

Rory asked, "Can you give us a couple of minutes? We will be right down. Help yourselves to the food."

Logan walked into the room as the girls walked out. He said, "I am so sorry. You know that I would never do anything to upset you on purpose. You told me that you wanted to focus on the baby, but I couldn't control myself. It was so much like old times that I forgot I wasn't back in 2007. I'm sorry Ace, please don't push me away. I need you and the baby in my life. Even if I can't have you romantically I still need you in my life."

"Logan, I treated you terribly earlier. I'm the one that is sorry. I'm still not used to someone else having control over my body. These hormones are brutal. I'm afraid it is only going to get worse. You are going to hate me by the time the next 28 weeks are over."

"You know I could never hate you. I love you, Ace. It doesn't matter if I have to wait forever. I'll wait for you to feel it, too."

"Logan…"

"You don't have to say anything. Please let me be there for you and Baby G. That is all I want."

"Baby HG."

"We still have time for all of that. I am really sorry that I didn't bring up the kiss earlier. I really thought you wouldn't to forget that it happened."

"I'm really sorry that I went off on you like I did. I need to stop blaming the baby for my unstable mental capacity, but I really did have more self-control before I got pregnant."

"Stop apologizing, Ace." Logan got down on his knees in front of Rory. He said, "First daddy/kid conversation. Be nice to your mom. She is taking really good care of you. Give her a break. At least you aren't making her sick anymore. She gave up coffee for you. That's a big deal. Be easy on her emotions and body, kid. I know these Gilmore girls. If you mess with her too much, she will never let you live it down."

Rory chuckled. "Okay daddy, now that we have some of our stuff figured out let's go back to our guests."

Logan led her out of the room. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same for him as he did for her, but she didn't want to make anything more complicated than it already was at this point. Her emotions were already all over the place. The last things she needed to do was add a relationship to the mix as well.

They walked in the living room and Lane exclaimed, "Hallelujah! They made up. Let's eat!" Everyone in the room cheered as Logan and Rory rolled their eyes.

Honor asked, "The age old question. What do you hope you have?"

Rory was quick to say, "Boy."

At the same time Logan told her, "Girl."

They chuckled. Logan asked, "You want a boy?"

"Yeah. A boy just as sweet and caring as you. You want a girl?"

"Yeah. A little girl just like you in looks and smarts."

"Oh stop it. You don't have to butter me up for anything."

"No. I know my hands will be full and I will have to beat the boys off with a stick, but I couldn't be luckier to have two Gilmore girls in my life. Well, three if Lorelai decides I am worthy enough."

Lorelai told him, "You are getting there, pretty boy. If my girl can stand you I think I can start accepting that you are going to be part of our little world."

"Thanks, Lorelai. I'll take what I can get."

Rory said, "Okay. I'm starving. Let's eat and feed this angry little beast that is growing inside of me. Maybe that will calm the effect he or she is having on me."

The large group spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. It was time well spent. Logan and Rory were both happy to be spending time with the people that meant the most to them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the reviews and responding to this story. This has become my stress relief and I am beginning to love where the characters are going. This is a short chapter that helps to set some things up in the future. Let me know what you think. Please leave your thoughts. I always love to hear them. Enjoy!**

After everyone had left the party, Rory and Logan were cleaning up. Everyone had offered to stay and help clean up, but they had refused. Rory was yawning as she was cleaning the dishes. Logan told her, "Go to bed. I'll finish up here."

"No. I'm fine. We are almost finished."

"You are dead on your feet, Ace. You look exhausted. Go get some sleep. I can handle taking care of the rest of this stuff."

"Logan…"

"Will you stop fighting me. Let me do something nice for once in my life. I want you to go upstairs and get some rest."

"Fine. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you in the morning, Ace. Let me know if you need anything."

Logan continued cleaning up the kitchen and living room. It felt like all of those years ago when they had actually been in a relationship. He kept picturing what it would be like if they found that again. He was looking forward to the coming months. He could see how Rory would look once she started to show. How she would be with their baby. He couldn't wait to hold the baby and be a father. Those were thoughts that he would never have. It was all beginning to become even more real and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Rory had heard Logan come up to bed a couple of hours ago. She had been lying awake. She was not able to sleep for reasons unknown to her. She found herself getting out of her bed and heading across the hall. Her feet were taking her and her mind couldn't stop them.

She opened the door and said, "Logan. Logan."

Logan sat up straight in bed, "Ace! Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Do you need something? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"Logan, calm down. We are both fine. You do not need to take me to the hospital."

"What's the matter?"

"I can't sleep."

Logan chuckled as he lifted the blankets on the bed. He told her, "Come here."

Rory came over and climbed into bed. Logan wrapped the blankets around her. His arm found its way to her midsection. He smiled as he held her. He said, "You're starting to show."

"Just a little bit. I'm a little more rounded than I used to be. No one has been able to tell so far."

"You forget how well I know your body. It may have been nine years, but there is no way that I will ever be able to forget anything about you, Ace. Our baby is growing. He or she is going to be here before we know it."

"I know. It's crazy to think that we are going to be in charge of the wellbeing of someone else soon. I can't be the mess that I have the last few years. I have to grow up. I have to start being a mom."

"Rory, you are going to be a great mom. You worry too much. Parenting is never perfect. We are going to learn together. I know I have always been immature, but that is going to change. I'm going to be dependable. I'm going to start thinking about someone else besides myself."

"You have such a big heart and you always put yourself down. Logan, you are going to be a great dad. Our baby is going to be so lucky to have you. I still worry about you, you know that. I know that the years haven't changed you and you still go on those crazy trips with the boys."

"Those trips are going to become fewer and farther between. The boys aren't going to let me do anything that will put me in dangers way. They are going to be watching me like a hawk if we ever do anything."

"I'm glad to hear that you all still have each other's backs after all of these years."

"I don't think that is ever going to change. We may get older, but we have too going for our friendship to end it now. I can't wait to introduce our baby to them all. They are going to be the best, most protective uncles we could ever imagine having for our baby."

"I can't wait to watch them all squirm when they hold the baby for the first time. I never really pictured any of you ever holding a baby. Now I can't get the picture of you holding our baby out of my head."

Logan smirked. "Glad to hear it, Ace. I'm in this for the long run. You aren't going to be getting rid of me now."

"You are proving me wrong, Huntzberger."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first found out I was terrified that you were going to be my dad and I was going to be stuck following in my mother's footsteps."

"That isn't going to happen. You will never have to do any of this alone. I'm going to be there for the good, the bad and the ugly. You probably will have to talk me through the diaper changing stuff and talk me out of killing the first guy that ever breaks her heart or grounding him forever the first time he sneaks out to meet a girl."

Rory smiled. "I think we are going to be a great team. Thank you for being here. Thank you for holding me. I know this whole situation is weird and nothing like either of us ever imagined our life being like."

"Anytime, Ace. I'm always here for you. Both of you. Get some sleep. Make sure that you and my baby stay healthy." Logan kissed the top of her head. She was already sound asleep. He held her as if she was going to disappear.

Logan laid awake for much of the night soaking in the feeling of having Rory in his arms again. It had been nine years since the last time he had held her in his arms like this. They may have spent nights together since then, but there was something different about this. He knew that when he woke up in the morning and had to go to work she would be there when he got home. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to win Rory back, but he knew it was going to happen.


	22. Chapter 22

**I have been waiting for this chapter. I love where things are going with our favorite couple. I hope you are enjoying as well. Let me know what you think. The next chapter we will find out the gender of the baby. Please review and let me know what you think. I love hearing all of your thoughts. Thank you for sticking with this story and where it is taking us. Enjoy!**

The next two months went by much quicker than Logan and Rory wanted it to be. Rory was now five months pregnant. In the last two months, Rory and Logan had formed a routine that Rory had never seen coming and Logan had only hoped for. Logan worked in the city or from home depending on the day. Rory worked at the Gazette then came home to write her book. It was coming along nicely and Rory couldn't wait to have it finished. She had two chapters left and the goal was to get it finished and edited before the baby came.

When they both got home from their respective jobs, they ate dinner together. They talked about their days. They would sit on the couch together and watch the stupid sitcoms that they always made fun of. Logan would rest his hand on her growing stomach in hopes of feeling the baby move since Rory had just begin to feel the baby herself. Rory would lay her head on Logan's shoulder. What started as sleeping bed together once a week to insure that Rory had at least one night of good sleep had now turned into every night. It was the only way she could get a restful night's sleep.

Today was a special day. Rory and Logan were going to find out what they were having. They had decided to do a gender reveal party with their friends that evening. Sookie was in charge of a fabulous cake. Colin, Finn, Robert and Steph were even coming in for the occasion. And of course the Stars Hollow friends were all going to be there.

Rory woke up with Logan's arms around her. She wanted to hate the feeling, but she couldn't. She kissed his cheek, "Good morning! Wake up! Today is the big day!"

Logan groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Nope! Get up. We have our doctor's appointment. Then we have to drop the important envelope off to Sookie so we have a cake. We get to share this with all of our favorite people tonight."

Logan chuckled. "Okay. I'm up. I'm looking forward to seeing the boys."

"My grandma is coming. Then everyone else asked that I put it on the first page of the paper."

"Traditional Stars Hollow. We're going shopping tomorrow, right? You need new clothes and we need to work on the nursery."

"Yes. Are you sure you are okay with Jess coming tonight?"

"Yes, Rory. He's your cousin now. Plus, you have to hand off what you have of the book so far. Are you sure that you are okay with your dad not being here?"

"Yeah. I have been terrible to him through all of this. I just keep thinking about how he wasn't there for me when I needed him most as a kid and I'm just afraid that he is going to be one of those grandparents that just shows up on birthdays and sends money on Christmas. I just want is best for our baby. I only want them to know love."

"Ace, you have been protecting yourself as much as you hate to say it. We are going to take care of our kid, but he or she is going to have to know that nothing is ever perfect. Life can be hard sometimes. Both of us know this the hard way. We'll keep him or her away from the Huntzbergers and we will only let your dad if he is ready to stick around long term."

"Thank you. You always know what to say."

"It's nothing, Ace. Let's get moving. I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but I want to see the baby and find out what we are having just as much as you do."

Rory smiled. "Then let's get going." The two of them got up and got dressed.

The appointment went great. The heartbeat was strong. All of the measurements were perfect. Rory's vitals were all right on track as well. The baby was very active. Rory and Logan were speechless looking at their perfect little baby on the screen. They asked the doctor for way too many pictures, just like always. They couldn't wait for the next four months to go by so they could meet their beautiful child.

* * *

Logan was helping Rory get ready for the party. They had snacks and a set up for baby predictions. Rory was so excited. Logan would deny it, but he was, too. They had given the envelope to Sookie as soon as they possibly could. She was set to be there any minute with the important cake that would let them in on the secret that they were more than ready to find out with everyone else.

Rory was putting out the pink and blue candies that Logan had insisted that they order just for the occasion. She said, "I'm so excited to finally know what we are having."

"Me too. We finally get to find out that it is going to be a little girl that looks like me and acts like you."

"I knew you were excited. For the record, I think it is going to be a little boy that looks just like me and acts like you."

Logan chuckled. "You caught me. Lord help us if that is the case."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I think it would be wonderful."

"You are crazy. What names do you think people will give us for suggestions?"

"Who knows. We have really weird friends so I am sure they will follow suit with the names they give us. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't offer pineapple or cheese as suggestions."

Logan snorted. "You are probably right. They are some really weird people."

"Yes, but I couldn't imagine life without any of them."

"I've only been in this little town for a few months, but I can't imagine things without them either. I'm glad our baby is going to have all of these people on their side. I know they won't get away with anything."

"Most definitely. Kirk has already asked if he could be our nanny."

"Rory! There is no way that we are going to let that guy near our kid until they are at least five. That way they can take care of themselves."

Rory laughed. "Logan, give me some credit. There is no way that I would let him anywhere near our baby. I stayed away from him until I was at least eight myself."

"I'm glad we are on the same page here."

"We need to go get dressed. Sookie will be here to set the cake up soon. Then everyone else will be here soon after." The two of them went to get ready. Rory put on her blue dress in hopes of a boy. Logan put on his pink tie in hopes of a girl. Though they had chosen a color, neither of them would be upset with the other gender. Both of them were just happy to know that their baby was healthy and growing like they should be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate the time you take to ready my work. I have loved being able to share this with people. I hope you continue to review and let me know what you think. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Rory was bouncing with excitement. Everyone was there, all of the important people at least. She had just let Dean, Jenny and the kids in.

Rory told Jenny, "You are glowing."

"Shut up. I'm a whale. Just a month more, thank goodness. After this I am done. You hear that Forester. I'm done."

Dean kissed her head, "I know, honey. You never let me forget it."

Rory chuckled and said, "I get it. Do you have anyone to watch the boys when you go into labor?"

"I just figured Dean's mom would watch them. She has the other two times."

"I can help you out. I'll get Logan to help. We both need the practice before this little one gets here."

"Are you sure? They can be a handful."

"We really need all the practice we can get."

"Thank you. We would appreciate the help."

Dean finally looked around at all of the people there. He said, "Are you kidding me? Jess is here. Is this some kind of crazy ex-boyfriend convention?"

"No. Jess is my cousin now. He is also helping me get my book published. I wanted family here with us tonight."

"How does Logan feel about him being here?"

"He's fine. It doesn't really matter."

"Can you really believe that, Rory? You are too smart to be playing dumb. Logan cares so much about you. He would do anything to make you happy, no matter how it makes him feel. The two of you are skirting around your feelings more than two teenagers. You are both in your 30s. That's too old to be playing pretend. The guy is stuck on you and I think you are stuck on him, too. You always seem to go back to him."

Rory sighed. "I can't help it. What if he wakes up one morning and hates me and the baby? We have turned his world upside down. We ruined his career. He got a new job because of us. He gave up on his family because of us."

"You forget that me and the guy talk. He hated working for his dad, before you ended up pregnant. He wanted to quit a long time ago, but he just needed the push to do it. You and the baby were just the push that he needed to start living his life for himself for once. He didn't want his dad to have the power over him that he did anymore."

Before Rory could respond, Logan wrapped his arm around Rory. He said, "Hey guys. I'm glad you could make it. Let's get in here. The natives are getting restless. I think Lorelai and Honor are trying to think of ways to get into the cake without us noticing. I think Sookie is about to combust from keeping the secret for this long."

Rory chuckled. "Then we can't keep them waiting any longer. Let's go see what baby HG is."

Logan stood up in front of everyone and said, "Thanks for coming to hang out with us tonight. We wanted to share this special news with everyone."

Lorelai yelled, "Enough with the chatter, pretty boy! I want to know what my grandbaby is."

Logan and Rory laughed. Rory told them all, "We won't keep you waiting any longer then."

Rory put her hand on top of Logan's as they cut through the cake. Both of them chuckled as they saw the color. Rory said, "Well, I guess the cycle continues. Baby girl HG will be here in four months."

Lorelai exclaimed, "Thank goodness!"

Everyone started talking about the newest Gilmore girl to come.

Logan kissed Rory and said, "I get another Gilmore girl. Are you okay with a girl?"

"I'm happy she is healthy. That is what matters. I just want a healthy baby."

"You, Rory Gilmore, are something else. I can't wait until June. We'll get to meet our baby girl."

"Neither can I. When I first found out I was beyond scared. I know I'm 32, but I thought I was going to be doing all of this alone. Thanks for being here, Mac."

"Thanks for letting me be here, Ace. I wouldn't miss any of this for anything in the world."

Jess came over to the pair and hugged Rory. He stuck his hand out to Logan. Logan said, "This has to be the most messed up situation. I know that the last time we met did not go well. I promise that I will try not to get obnoxiously drunk around you again."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I never imagined that my ex-girlfriend would end up being my cousin. I guess I can try to be nice since you are going to be around now."

Rory said, "Boys… Be civil. This night is about our unexpected princess. It's not about either of you marking your territory. And for the record, we are no one's territory." Rory wrapped her arms around her bump that was beginning to truly form. She went on to say, "Thanks for coming, Jess. Make sure I get you what I have of the book before you leave. I need to see the rest of our guests. Excuse me." She left the two of them as she went to see everyone.

Jess told Logan, "Take care of her. Rory is special."

"I know. Ace deserves the world and so much more. Somehow I lucked out. Though our girl wasn't planned, she was definitely meant to happen."

"Good luck with those sleepless nights, man. I don't envy you there."

"I look forward to it all. Excuse me. I need to go mingle." Logan made his way across the room to where Rory was talking to Steph, Finn, Colin and Robert.

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory. Finn asked, "Are you ready for the pink princess land that will soon take over your life?"

"Yes sir. I am more than ready. I hope she gets her smarts from Rory. I don't have much to offer there."

Rory said, "You must have something if I would put myself in the position to procreate with you in the first place."

They all laughed. Steph said, "I'm sure she will be perfect. Rory, you are glowing."

"Thanks for lying. She popped overnight. Most of my clothes don't fit anymore."

"You are gorgeous as always. I haven't seen a pregnant woman that looks as good as you do."

Finn told Rory, "She's right, Love. You look great. When is our little princess going to be here? I need to know when to come visit."

"She's due in June, but you all are welcome to come visit whenever you want. We have plenty of room."

Colin said, "When she is born I am going to have a trust fund for her and I'm going to look into getting her a pony and naming a star or building after her."

Rory said, "Colin, no." Logan just rolled his eyes and laughed. He loved that all of his friends were just as excited about his daughter as he was.

"Only the best for princess Gilmore-Huntzberger. She will be spoiled rotten, but have the heart of a saint."

Rory looked at them all. "Lord help us." Logan just held her to his side a little tighter.

Finn asked, "Have the two of you finally gotten your heads out of your butts and realized that you are meant for each other?"

Logan told him, "Grow up. You are such a child."

"I take that as a no."

Rory said, "We are focused on our girl."

Steph said, "That is important, but you have to take care of yourselves, too. You can be parents and be happy at the same time."

"We still have plenty of time to figure it out."

Robert told Rory, "Whenever you get tired of Huntzberger let me know. I'll be around."

Logan was fuming. There were times when he hated Robert. He found himself squeezing Rory to his side and putting his hand on her stomach where his daughter was growing.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Always the charmer, Robert. Never going to happen."

Lane came over to Rory and hugged her. "A girl. Finally. I'll be able to shop for the cute clothes. I have lived in a house of boys for so long. I can live my dreams through you."

Rory chuckled. "You guys could always try for another."

"No! These two are more than enough for me. The last thing I need is another kid. With my luck, it would be twins again."

Rory laughed. "You love your kids."

"I know, but I don't need anymore."

"Steve and Kwan are great kids. You did good with them."

"Not denying it, but they can be a handful."

They laughed. Lorelai came over and said, "I've waited long enough to hug you, my dear daughter. Another girl. I just knew it. I hope she doesn't continue the cycle. Maybe a Gilmore girl will actually marry before pregnancy."

Logan said, "She will be locked up until she is 40. She won't have to worry about any pregnancy or marriage for that matter."

Rory said, "No you won't be. She will be able to meet her own Logan at Yale. He can give her extravagant gifts that she doesn't need. She can get so angry at him that he has to gravel at her feet for days and bring her a coffee cart. She can feel all the things that you have always made me feel."

Logan smiled. "That was a great speech, Ace. I see that pregnancy hasn't slowed down you speaking abilities. Now what does it mean?"

You changed my life, Logan Huntzberger. There is never a dull moment in our world. They say you fall in love three times in your life. You are it. I want to let you know that I am open to try us again, after this girl is born and my hormones calm down. Right now I am too hormonal for an accurate interpretation of the kind of relationship that we could have."

"You know that I will be there for you whenever you need me. I'll never push you to do anything you aren't ready to do. I just want you happy."

Lorelai said, "Okay. Enough of this deep stuff. Let's get back to celebrating my granddaughter. She is the real reason why we are all here."

They all did just that. Rory and Logan were happy to have friends and family there to celebrate, but neither of them could stop thinking about their conversation and what the future could potentially hold for them and their tiny family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reading. I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter. I love being able to show this side of Logan. Please continue to read and review. I love to hear what you think. I appreciate the time you take to read my story. Happy reading!**

Rory woke up in Logan's arms. She had forgotten how well she was always able to sleep in his arms. She yawned. Logan kissed her head, "Good morning, Ace."

"Good morning, Mac."

"How did my girls sleep last night?"

"Great. I'm not going to get used to it though. I'm sure the bigger she gets the worse it will be."

"Do we need to get you one of those pregnancy pillows? You know I'll do and get you anything that you need to make sure that you both are taken care of."

"Not yet. I'll keep using you until I can't anymore. Did last night really happen?"

"Yes ma'am. We are having a girl. We have great people in our lives. You definitely got my hopes up for the future. Plus, I'm living my dreams. I got to wake up next to you."

"Are you sure you aren't the one pregnant? You are more emotional than I am at this point."

Logan laughed. "It's all you, Ace. You are rubbing off on me. Do you still want to go shopping? We can do it some other day if you would rather do something else."

"I'm all for shopping. We can look at nursery themes now that we know that she is a girl and it's not just one of your "daddy feelings.""

Logan chuckles. "When I was looking around the other day I saw a chandelier. It would be perfect for her room."

"A chandelier? Are you already trying to put her into the DAR before she is even born? What baby girl needs a chandelier?"

"She needs one. I want her to be different. I saw a round crib as well. I know you have been looking at cribs and themes for a while now. You left your Pinterest board up one day."

"I want to see these things before we go making some kind of decision."

"You are right. We still have plenty of time for those big decisions to be made. What colors have you been thinking about?"

"I saw something when I was out shopping with Jenny the other day. It was pink, mint and cream."

Logan smiled. "It sounds perfect. You have to show me. I want to make sure that she has the room of the princess that she is sure to be. We will have all day to shop just for the two of you. I'm going to take care of both of you today."

"Her first."

"Please let me do something for you. You have been putting her first for so long. You need to be spoiled every once in a while as well."

Rory smiled at his sentiment. "We will see."

The two of them got dressed. Logan was more than ready to spend the day shopping with Rory. Most guys would hate the idea of spending the day shopping, but he was happy to have a day dedicated to the two most important people in his little world. Those he wasn't "with" Rory he now had hope that that could possibly change in the future.

* * *

Rory and Logan were walking around the shopping district in Hartford. Rory had taken him to the baby boutiques that she had visited with Jenny. They were in their own little world. Logan held Rory's hand as they were getting ready to walk into the next baby boutique when they heard his name being called.

The two of them turned around to be met with Shira Huntzberger. Logan stood rigid as she got closer. He pulled Rory to his side in a small attempt to protect her from whatever she may have to say.

Shira said, "Logan. It is good to see you."

"Mother."

"How have you been? Are you settled back into the states?"

"I have been great. Taking care of my family. I have settled. Things are going better than they have in years. I wouldn't trade a thing."

"Where are you living?"

Logan chuckled darkly. "Mitchum didn't tell you? He decided to show up at our door while I was in London and try to force Rory out of my life. He's lucky that she didn't kill him. He hired someone to find out where we live. I just want you both to leave us alone. We are doing just fine as we are."

"I didn't know any of those things."

"Then I guess he didn't tell you that I'm no longer part of the family business. I'm working with Hugo."

"Logan, think this through. You are making a big mistake. This is the family business. Your grandfather and father have built this company up so that you could one day take it over and pass it on to your children."

"No. I'm thinking about the health and safety of my family. I am not going to let anything happen to the mother of my child or my child. I'm tired of the way that you and dad treat Rory. It is not her fault that any of this happened. It falls on me. I'm not going to let either of you push her or my child away. I grew up knowing that the two of you really didn't care much about me, but the reputation that came with me. I WILL not have that for my child. My child will know love and be cared for by us, not countless nannies that are just doing it for the money."

Shira looked Rory up and down. Rory put a bag over her stomach to advert Shira's judging eyes from her growing bump.

Logan pulled Rory towards the door of the store and said, "Excuse us. We have shopping to do for our child."

"When are you due?"

"In June. Have a good day, mother. Don't forget to tell father to leave us alone." Logan pulled Rory into the store.

Logan sighed and kissed Rory's head. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with them, Ace. It's not fair to you. You already have high blood pressure."

"I'm fine. You handled that very well. Let's just spend the rest of the day focusing on her."

"Keep the blood pressure down. I need the two of you healthy. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of you."

"Thank you for taking such good care of us, Logan. I don't deserve this treatment after everything I have put you through."

"Always, Ace. I'm sorry that I put you in the position where you have to deal with my parents. You should never be this stressed. It isn't fair. I just worry about the two of you."

"I'm fine. Both of us are. Let's just get on with our day. No more thinking about your parents. Just our little family." The two of them continued to shop for their little girl. Logan snuck in some spoiling for Rory as well, even though she hated it. Logan enjoyed his day of taking care of his girls. He wasn't going to let his mother ruin it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing. This is more of a filler chapter, but I loved this idea for some reason. Let me know what you think. I love hearing your thoughts. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Logan and Rory continued to grow closer. They had made Saturdays their day to be together. On this particular Saturday, they were putting together the furniture for the nursery that they had finally decided on.

Rory picked up the Rocket and said, "Since we are working in here I think it is time to move the rocket to our room. Put it on one of the beside tables."

Logan smiled, "Our room, huh?"

Rory blushed. "Well, uh…"

"I'm just kidding, Ace. I like the sound of that. I think that would be the perfect place for it. Then we both have access to it."

"I really shouldn't be sleeping in your room every night. I'm sorry. I should really start sleeping in my room. It's just going to waste. I'm taking up all of your space when you have given me my own space to begin with."

"Hey! That is how you sleep best. I just want you happy and comfortable. The least I can do is share my bed and my room. I like it. There isn't anyone else I would rather share it with."

"Thank you."

"You really need to stop thanking me for things. We are a team and that isn't going to change. Enough of all of that talk. I need to start putting these things together so I know what I will have to call Luke over to help me with later."

Rory chuckled. "At least you are honest. Luke told me he is ready to help with anything that we need. I do have to say that the chandelier looks amazing. I'm sure everything else will as well."

"I can't believe you talked me out of the circular crib."

"The crib that we got will grow with her. We will be able to use it longer."

"I guess that does make sense. The cream, mint and coral go really well together.

Before Rory could respond her cell phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

Dean said, "Uh… Hey Ror."

"Dean! Is everything okay?"

"Jenny is in labor. She is a little early. We really weren't planning on having a baby today. I know you and Logan are putting the nursery together."

"I'm sure things will be fine. Let me put my shoes on and I will be over. I have the boys under control. You just worry about your girls. We still have plenty of time to put furniture together."

"Thanks, Rory. We really appreciate it."

After hanging up, Rory jumped up. Logan caught her as she wobbled on her feet. He asked, "What's going on?"

"Jenny is in labor. I'm going to go watch the boys."

"Rory! You are not watching 3 boys on your own. You are five months pregnant. I'm coming with you. We'll both get the practice."

"Then come on. Let's go. They need to get to the hospital."

The two of them rushed over to Dean and Jenny's. Dean was waiting for them. He said, "They've all had lunch. Lincoln is due for his nap. So is Noah. Grady can be sneaky…"

Rory told him, "We have it. Get your wife to the hospital. Call us when you have a baby. We'll bring them to you."

"Thanks."

Logan patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, man!" Dean took off for his car.

Logan and Rory went in the house. The boys exclaimed, "Rory! Logan!"

Rory scooped Lincoln up in her arms. She said, "Hey boys! You get a sister today. Are you excited?"

They all nodded.

Logan asked, "How about a movie before nap time?"

They all went into the living room. Logan put the movie in while the boys huddled around Rory on the couch. He smiled and sat down on the couch as well. He couldn't get over how good Rory was with the boys. He couldn't wait to see her with their daughter. And he could only hope that they would have a boy in the future.

* * *

Rory had dozed off during the first half of the movie. She woke up to see Grady and Noah had moved over to Logan's lap and were sound asleep. Logan was asleep right along with them. Lincoln was curled up in her lap asleep as well. She snapped a couple of pictures.

Lincoln started to wake up. Rory pulled him into her arms hoping to get him comfortable and back to sleep. She asked, "What's up, Linc?"

"Where mommy? I want mommy."

"Mommy and daddy are getting your baby sister. You are going to be a big brother. You are going to be awesome at it."

"Baby?"

"Yep. You are going to have a baby sister. She will be here soon."

He curled up in her arms again with his head rested on her stomach. She ran her hand through his hair just pictured her little girl lying in her lap like this someday.

* * *

Rory had done puzzles and watched a movie with the boys. Logan had played superheroes and airplanes with the boys. Rory was glad that Logan was there. She was exhausted. Logan was taking the brunt of their questions and played whatever game they wanted. Rory was exhausted and Logan could tell.

Lincoln was attached to Rory at the hip. She loved it. This was the kind of relationship she hoped to have with her daughter. She could only hope that she was as good of a mother as hers was/is.

It had been six hours when Rory's cell phone rang again. She answered, "Hello?"

Dean said, "We have a girl. Karsyn Grace. She is perfect."

Rory smiled. "Congratulation! Do you want us to bring the boys now or wait?"

"Bring them over, please. Thanks again, Rory. We really appreciate it."

"No problem. We have had fun."

"Good. See you soon."

They got the kids together and went to meet the little girl. The boys were so excited and Rory was ready to see the little girl as well.

After the big brothers met their sister, Rory and Logan each had a turn with the little girl. Rory was head over heels for her and could only imagine what it would feel like to hold her own daughter. She stood back and watched Logan hold the little girl. The look in his eye and the protective nature that he had only proved to her that he was going to be a great dad to their little girl.

Rory and Logan brought the three boys back to the Forrester house. They were going to be staying with the boys until Dean and Jenny got home with Karsyn the next day.

Rory fell asleep in Logan's arms in the guest room that night. She dreamt of what it was going to be like when their own daughter made her entrance into the world and the possibilities that lay ahead of them in the future. Little did she know, Logan was dreaming of the same.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the lack of updates this week. This has to have been the craziest week I have had in a long time. Thank you for your patience and I hope that this cute chapter makes up for the wait. I'm hoping to post again before the end of the weekend. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Rory and Logan were both in a deep sleep. All of a sudden Rory woke up with a start. She started sobbing uncontrollably. There was nothing that she could do to stop herself. Logan woke up and began to worry. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Ace? What's wrong?" He felt like he was dreaming.

Rory gasped for air. She began to hiccup when she said, "She doesn't have a name."

"What are you talking about?" Logan knew she had been asleep. He thought she had had one of those pregnancy nightmares that she had been having for a couple of weeks. Normally he would wake up, hold her and everything was better. This time was different. He was worried.

"The baby doesn't have a name. She has to have a name. We can't keep calling her "Baby HG." She needs a name."

"Rory, it's three in the morning. We have plenty of time to come up with a name. She isn't going to be here for quite some time. Go back to sleep."

"No! She needs a name, Logan! I want her to have a name sooner rather than later. I want to know we have something off of our to do list. It's just such a big decision. It is going to follow her for the rest of her life. What if she hates whatever name we decide on and that makes her hate us?"

"Your pregnancy emotions are getting to you again. Whatever name we decide on she is going to love. And if she doesn't, you can blame it on me."

"This is serious, Logan."

Logan sighed and sat up in bed. "Okay. I'm awake. Let's talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You are sobbing in bed at three in the morning. Yes, I'm sure. I just want you happy, Ace. Now let's talk names."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Lorelai. To go along with the family tradition."

"You want to name her after me?"

"You, your mom and your great grandma. I can't imagine any better people to be named after. She has to be a Lorelai."

"Middle name?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"Sophia or Elyse. Then we can call her Sophie or Elle. Maybe Grace. Then we can call her Gracie. I just don't want to give her a nickname from Lorelai. There aren't many good ones left. I haven't met her yet, but she doesn't feel like a Lo, Lola or Layla."

Logan smiled. "Lorelai Sophia Gilmore. She will be our little Sophie, as long as you like it of course."

"Huntzberger."

"What did I say wrong this time?"

Rory chuckled. "NO. I want her to be a Huntzberger. I want her to have her daddy's name."

"Ace… That is a lot to ask of a kid. It can be a huge burden to carry."

"So can Gilmore. You will be there to help her through whatever may come along with it. I want her to realize that you are on her side. I just think if you have the same name it will help her to see that you are really in her life."

"Is it really for her or for you? Rory, I'm in this for the long run. There is no backing out now. I want to be involved in every last thing. No matter how big or how small. I just want to have both of you in my life."

"Maybe a little of both, I guess. You know I have daddy issues. I just want to do everything that I can to make sure that Sophie doesn't go through that too. Just know that I will kick your butt if you ever make her second guess herself."

"Dually noted."

"Glad we are on the same page here."

Logan smiled. "Sophie Huntzberger."

"Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"It's perfect. She is going to be perfect."

"She likes it, too. She is moving like crazy." Rory took his hand in hers and rested it on her stomach. His eyes got big. He had been trying to catch her moving for a couple of days now that Rory had felt the strong movements. This was a first for him.

"Ace, this is incredible."

"She is sure to be a ballet dancer or a gymnast the way that she goes at it in there."

"She can be and do anything that she wants to. I'll make sure of it. She is going to have me wrapped around her little finger and there is nothing that I will be able to do about it."

Rory smiled and went to climb out of bed. Logan asked, "What are you doing now? I thought we had this all figured out now."

"Sophie is wide awake and wants ice cream with Cheetos."

Logan chuckled. "Stay here. I'll go get it for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Just get back in bed and let me take care of my two favorite girls. You never let me take care of your craving runs, Miss. Independent."

"Thank you, Logan."

"Any time, Ace. I always have your back." He kissed her forehead and went to get her food of choice.

He came back to bed with food in her hand. He sat up with her while she ate. She told him, "I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake. I should go back to my room."

"Don't even think about it. I want to share my room with my girls. This room is now our room. Just get used to it."

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me. What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go see Jenny, Karsyn and the boys. Since it has been a week, Dean is going back to work. I thought I would go hang out for a while."

"Oh, good. I'm sure she would like that. We need to get together with all of them again soon. Do you want to plan on finishing the nursery this weekend? Hopefully nothing else unexpected will come up like the last time. Luke said he would help me paint. I figured you and your mom could go do some shopping. We already have the furniture, but you need more clothes and we need diapers and clothes for her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll give you my card to get whatever you think that we need."

"But you already bought me new clothes last week."

"We did more shopping for Sophie than you. You need to be taken care of as well. Just let me do something nice for once."

"You spoil me."

"You act like you are surprised. You are always going to be taken care of. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm so glad you are here, Logan. I don't tell you that enough."

"I'm glad I'm here, too. Now put that bowl on the table and come here. It's almost four in the morning. It's time for you to get some sleep." She yawned as she curled into his side. They both fell asleep quickly and more at ease knowing that they had something else off of their list of things to do before the baby comes into the world.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm just barely making it with my second weekend update. I'm hoping that this week isn't as crazy as the last and I can update again sooner. Thank you for continuing to read and review. It helps to know that people are enjoying my work. I love the friendship between Rory and Jenny, no matter how weird it may seem. I hope you like this look into their friendship. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Rory knocked on the Foresters' door. Jenny opened it and hugged Rory, "Rory! It is so good to see you!"

Rory smiled. "You too. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I'm exhausted, but I'm good. Come in."

The two walked into the living room. Rory caught sight of Karsyn, "She has already changed. I just saw her last week when you brought her home. I can't believe how fast she is growing."

"You are telling me. Wait until your own little girl gets here. It's crazy."

"How are the boys doing with her? Do they like being big brothers to the little princess?"

"Lincoln is struggling. He was so used to being the baby. Noah is complaining about the noise that she makes. Grady has been through the new baby thing twice before. He is a pro. He is my little helper."

"Your kids are so cute. I'm sure they will all be fine."

"I hope you are right. Things have been crazy this last week. It was so nice to have Dean home with us. It's weird that he isn't here. How have you been?"

"Emotional. Sophie is playing havoc on my body and mind."

"Sophie?"

Rory and Logan had decided not to tell anyone about the Lorelai on her name until she was born. Until then she was going to be Sophie Huntzberger as far as everyone was concerned. Rory wanted to surprise her mom and let her know just how much she meant to her through a special moment after the little girl was born.

Rory said, "Sophie Huntzberger. We are keeping her official name under wraps until she is born. We're calling her Sophie for short."

Jenny smiled. "Huntzberger, huh? You decided on a name though. That is huge. It's one of the biggest obstacles of any pregnancy is deciding what the kid is going to go by for the rest of their life."

"We decided at about two this morning. I woke up in a frenzy freaking out that she was nameless. Logan talked me down and we decided on her name. Then he went to get me my latest craving, ice cream and Cheetos."

"How are things on the Logan front?"

"Complicated."

"He loves you, Rory. It can't be that complicated. He would move heaven and earth for you. Even my husband can see that and he has never been that great at reading people. You know that."

Rory hung her head. "I know. He is so good to me. He is going to be a doting dad that Sophie is going to be so lucky to have. There is no doubt in my mind."

"How do you truly feel about him?"

"I love him. I think I always have."

"Then what is holding you back?"

"I'm scared. I would have killed to have a normal relationship with my dad, but he was always so absorbed in my mom. I don't want that for Sophie. I want her to have everything that I didn't. The last thing I want is for her to feel even the least bit of doubt, like I did."

"Logan can love you both. It's possible. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. I can honestly say I have never seen anyone look at anyone like Logan looks at you. He gets this dopey grin on his face and his eyes never leave you, no matter who is around or what he is doing. He's told Dean on multiple occasions that he is here for the long run and he will wait for you as long as it takes."

"I know. There is just something that won't let me take the leap that I need to. I'm over analyzing everything. That is something that I have always done and this pregnancy has only made it worse."

"I have to ask some questions just to make a point."

Rory sighed. "Okay. Go on."

"Do you still share a bed?"

"Yes."

"Do you eat dinner together every night?"

"Yes."

"Do you hold hands and kiss when no one is looking?"

Rory blushed. "Yes."

"You my friend are dating your baby daddy without the labels. You are doing all the things that couples do without stating that you are dating."

Rory sighed. "I guess so."

"Rory, it's okay to be happy. Just because you are having a baby doesn't mean that you have to put everything that makes you happy on the backburner."

"I know. I'm really trying. I really am. I'm just cautious, I guess. I don't want Sophie to be heartbroken."

"Is it Sophie you don't want heartbroken or is it Rory?"

Rory didn't say anything.

Jenny told her, "I don't blame you. You watched everything your mom went through to raise you on her own. You felt like part of your life was missing without your dad around. You don't want Logan to put more stock into wooing you than he puts into being a dad to Sophie. I may not know the guy the best, but I can tell you that he already loves that little girl you are carrying more than anything. I really don't think you have a thing to worry about there. I think you both need to get your heads out of your butts and just tell each other that you love each other. Well, you need to tell him that you love him. He has already laid it all on the line to you, half of the town witnessed it."

"You are right. I promise as soon as Sophie makes her entrance into the world Logan and I will have this conversation."

"Good. Both of you need to be happy and quit beating around the bush."

Rory picked up Karsyn. She couldn't believe that she would be holding her own little girl in three months. She couldn't wait. Not only want she excited to meet the little person that was growing inside of her, but she also couldn't wait to see Logan as the wonderful father that she was sure he would be.

Rory stayed and hung out with Jenny and the kids for the biggest part of the afternoon. Rory loved her new friend and her kids. She never would have imagined that she would end up being friend's with her ex-boyfriend's wife, but she was so happy that things turned out the way that they did. Jenny was someone that she could trust and talk to no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the response. I can't believe that I almost have 200 reviews. I tried to get this out there this week, but this week has been insane. I plan on updating again this weekend. Thank you for continuing to read and review. I love to hear all of your thoughts. Please leave your thoughts. Happy reading!**

Another month had passed. Rory and Logan were continuing to skirt around their feelings. The whole town knew they were meant for each other. They were continuing to get to know each other even better.

Lorelai and Luke had both warmed up to Logan. He was happy to know that they accepted that he was there to stay. Lorelai still gave him a hard time, but he knew that that was something that he was going to be dealing with for the rest of his life. At this point, he didn't mind. He was just happy that he was going to be part of his daughter's life.

It was the day of Rory's baby shower. Logan was helping the girls decorate. He wanted to help where he could. The shower was being hosted by Lorelai, Emily and Lane. They were not letting Rory lift a finger.

Rory had been so stressed lately. She had just finished the book. She was waiting for the final revisions to come back. She just wanted to be done before the baby came. She had two months left. She was rushing at this point.

Logan was hanging a banner when Emily came over to him. She asked, "Logan, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"Logan, I admire you for being here for my granddaughter."

"Emily, there was never another option. This is my child, too. I am going to be in her life. I never imagined being anywhere else."

"What about Rory?"

"I love her. I always have. There is so much going on and I am not going to push her. I'll wait as long as it takes. I don't plan on going anywhere else."

"You both remind me so much of Richard and I."

"We do?"

"Yes. He was engaged to Pennilyn Lott. When we met I just knew he was the one for me. I had never felt for anyone what I felt for him. It was a love so indescribable. We dated in secret while he was still engaged. Richard's mother despised me. She didn't think I was good enough for him. He broke things off with Pennilyn and we were engaged within six months. Those years that I had with Richard were amazing. He gave me so much. He took such good care of me. I was very lucky. You are Rory look at each other like we did."

"Thank you for sharing with me. Rory may not realize it, but I'm not going anywhere. I want to be involved in everything. The good. The bad. The ugly."

"You are doing a great job, Logan. It takes a real man to step up when things get difficult. I see our families mingling in the future, whether your parents like it or not."

Logan smiled. "I hope so. Thank you again for sharing with me."

"Not a problem. I just wanted to let you know that there is always hope."

Logan smiled. Before he could say anything else, Rory waddled over to them. She said, "Logan… I can't see my feet. Your daughter is taking over my body. She thinks it's funny to use my bladder as a trampoline."

Logan placed his hands on either side of her stomach. "Soph, calm down in there. Be good to your momma, kid. You still have another two months of baking left."

Rory sighed. "Finally. She calmed down."

Logan smirked. "Already listening to her daddy."

"She tired herself out."

"Nah. It's all about listening to daddy."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Logan."

Honor came over to the pair. She wrapped her arms around Rory and said, "Rory! You look amazing!"

"You are a liar, but thank you. I'm as big as a whale. Sophie is taking over my body. Every last part of it."

"Just wait until she gets here. She will be attached to you for at least the first six months. I promise it is worth it all in the end."

"I can't wait to meet her. To see the person that has changed me in ways I never thought possible."

Honor smiled. "And remember, Auntie Honor is available to babysit whenever you need me."

"Thank you. You have to come over and see the nursery after the shower. We finally have it all finished."

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure it is gorgeous."

Logan told Honor, "I'm so glad you are here. Thank you for everything over the last few months."

"That is what sisters and family are for. We may have had terrible role models, but that doesn't change how much I love you, little brother."

"Love you too, sis." Rory sniffled as she watched the interaction. Logan chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

Logan told Rory, "As much as I love good company, I came to help decorate and do the heavy lifting. I think it is time for me to go. Dean and I are going to hang with the boys. Jenny should be here soon with Karsyn. I'll come help get everything when they are finished showering our girl with more than she will ever need. Have a good time."

Rory kissed his cheek. "Thank you for helping. You are amazing. We are a couple of very lucky girls."

Logan made his way out as all the women of Stars Hollow were filing in. They had thought about doing a co-ed shower, but Emily Gilmore would not hear of it. You couldn't take all of the society out of her. They figured they would have to have a giant welcome home party when Sophie made her entrance anyway.

* * *

Logan showed up at Dean's house. He knocked on the door. Dean opened the door and said, "You finally got away? I remember those days. Come in."

"Yeah. I was there for all of the heavy lifting. Plus, Emily stopped me and we had a long talk."

"Oh? She used to always terrify me. After her and Richard told me I wasn't good enough for Rory, I stayed clear of them."

"That sounds like fun."

Dean chuckled. "Those Friday night dinners were way out of my league."

"Friday night dinners were even out of my league and I was raised in the society. I think Emily may actually support the idea of me and Rory together. She gave me a pep talk of how her and Richard came about."

"That's good. How are things with you and Rory? Have you gotten head out of your butt yet?"

"Things are changing. We are becoming more familiar with each other again."

"Dude, you are going to have to lay it all out there. The last thing you need is for her falling into Jess' arms after she has your baby. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to like you. I don't want to see you miss out on Rory and Sophie because you are being an idiot."

"Thanks, I think. You really think she would go for Jess?"

"She has before. She left me for him. Then again she left me for you, too."

"I'm sorry about that."

"History. Plus, it worked out for me. I have a great wife and four awesome kids. Now I'm in some weird friendship with my ex-girlfriend and her baby daddy."

Logan laughed. "This is messed up, but perfect material for Rory's book. They could probably turn it into a TV drama as well."

"Probably so. Stars Hollow is full of enough crazy to keep a book going forever. What are you and Rory going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stay in Stars Hollow after the baby is born? Are you going to go back to work for your dad?"

"I don't want to leave. Everything Rory has said about growing up here and what I have seen so far makes me want that for Sophie. I know she will have so many people looking out for her. She will be safe. That's all I could ever want for my kid. I'll keep going into work a few days and working from home the others. I'm never going back to my father's company, as far as I am concerned at this point. The way he treated Rory and talked about Sophie is something I never want for either of them."

"Congratulations. You are already acting like a dad. Welcome to the club."

"I just can't believe we have two months before she gets here."

"Make sure you are ready for anything. Babies have no timeline. Grady was a week overdue. Noah was two weeks early. Lincoln was born on his due date. Karsyn was a week early. Anything could happen."

Logan gulped. "I never thought about all of that."

"Don't freak out, Huntzberger. You have the nursery done. You've bought more than she could ever need. Who knows what you will get from the shower. I think you will be fine. Jenny and I will be here if you ever need anything."

"Thanks, Dena."

Grady came in the room and said, "Dad, Noah climbed on top of the counter to get a cookie and now he can't get down."

Dean looked at Logan and asked, "Are you sure you want to be a dad?"

Logan chuckled. "More than anything in the world."

Dean picked Grady up and said, "Let's go save the little cookie monster." Logan followed behind him. He could only imagine the things that Sophie was going to get into. He couldn't' wait to watch her grow up and see what kind of person she turned out to be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. The response has been overwhelming in the last couple of chapters. Someone last chapter asked for more drama. This chapter is not it, but the next begins the drama. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

Rory was lying on the couch after her baby shower. She was exhausted. Honor had just left the house after looking at nursery. Logan was rubbing her feet. He asked, "How are you doing, Ace?"

Rory sniffled. "I want her out of me. I've never been so tired in my life. She is sucking all of my energy. She is taking over my body. I have no control over anything anymore."

"I'm sorry, Ace. Just two more months to go. If I could do anything to make it better, I would in a heartbeat. I just want you both to be happy and healthy."

"The foot rub is helping. Thank you."

"The least that I could do. Did you have fun at your shower? I can't believe how much stuff they got her."

"Yeah. She is the princess already. It was weird having everyone stare at me and dote to me as if I was an invalid. I swear I can take care of myself. I'm an adult."

"Oh, Ace. We all just want to help you. That is it. I know I have to drive you crazy, but I just want to help."

"I am thankful for all of them. You, too. I know everyone is going to spoil Sophie more than we could ever want."

"That is very true. What are you going to do about the Gazette? You only have about eight weeks before Sophie gets here."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do about publication? You have someone to fill in, right?"

"Logan, this is a small town. I took it because no one else wanted it. Everyone just might have to go without for a couple of weeks. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"You told me before there hasn't been more than a week without since it started."

"I guess there is a first time for everything."

"No. I'll fill in for you. That way you can focus on Sophie and getting yourself taken care of."

"Logan, I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking. I'm telling you that I am going to do it. I've come to know this town in the last few months. I think I can handle it for a while."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. How is the book coming? I know you wanted to finish it before the baby got here. You have been working on it like crazy."

"I finished it last night and sent it in this morning before the shower. Now I just have to wait for any more revisions that need to be made."

"Ace, that is great! We will have to celebrate. We'll get Luke and your mom to go with us."

"Really? You want to go out to dinner with my mom?"

"Yeah. Your mom isn't quite as scary as she used to be."

"Don't tell her that. She will be so disappointed. She likes to think that she scares you. It gives her something to hold over you."

"Then it will be our secret. Have you let it slip that we are naming the little princess after the two of you?"

"No. This is one secret that I have been able to keep."

"She is going to be speechless."

"And when she found out that it was your idea she is really going to start liking you more. Logan, I'm so glad you are here. I'm glad Sophie will have her dad in her life. I'm glad she will have what I didn't growing up."

"I'm here for both of my girls. I told Hugo I was only going to come into the office once a week until you have the baby. I want to spend some more one on one time with you before Sophie starts taking all of our time. I want to be close by in case you need me. I'm still committed to not missing anything."

"You don't need to go through all that trouble. You are already doing so much for us as it is."

Logan put his hand on her stomach. "It is no trouble. I love all the time I get with you. What do you say to our celebration dinner the Friday after next? It will give them time to send you revisions and you will have the chance to get them done."

"That sounds perfect."

"Great. Let's go to bed, momma. We have to make sure you get as much rest as possible. We have eight more weeks until our little girl gets here and really keeps us from getting any sleep."

"That is when she will be your daughter."

"Bring on the late nights. If it makes you happy and helps you out, I'll take all the late night duties."

"I wouldn't do that to you. We are a team. I can't think of anyone I would rather have on my side through all of this hard stuff. No one else would have stuck by me through all of this. I've put you through so much. I can't give you a legitimate answer to how I feel about you. I wish I could. I just don't trust myself with all of these hormones going through my body."

"Stop worrying about it, Ace. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to hold you and you are going to go to sleep. Let your mind rest."

"That sounds wonderful. Thanks, Logan." Logan led her upstairs to what had become their bedroom. He smiled at the rocket that Rory moved in to sit on a shelf so they would always see it. Before Logan could even tell her good night, Rory was asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and let himself begin to fall asleep as well. Things were looking up in their little world. Logan couldn't believe how perfect things were, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't going to stay that way for long.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yet another late update. I'm sorry. The next couple of weeks are going to be insane. I had all intentions of getting this out sooner, but that didn't happen. Thank you for continuing to read and review. As promised, here is some drama to override some of the fluff. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

Rory was running around the house in yet another frenzy. She had washed every outfit that they had for Sophie at least twice. She had remade her crib three times. She made Logan rearrange furniture in every room. She had the bassinet placed by their bed with a small changing table close by. There was no denying that Rory Gilmore was officially nesting.

Logan wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sophie was kicking like crazy. "You even have her worked up. Everything is ready, Ace. We just have to add baby. Tonight is all about you and that finished book. We have six weeks to soak up all the alone time that we can."

Rory turned around in his arms. "Thank you."

"No problem. Everything tonight will be all about you."

"I just can't believe the book is finished. We are six weeks away from meeting our daughter. We are going to have a living, breathing baby that we are responsible for. What if I'm a terrible mom and she hates me?"

"She will not hate you. You are going to be best friends. Look at you and your mom. You had a pretty great example."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. There is no doubt in my mind."

"Where are we going for dinner? Mom and Luke will be here soon. Your daughter is starving."

"Are you sure it's not her momma who is starving? What are you going to do when you have her and you can't blame her for things anymore?"

"One thing I have learned from my mother is you can blame your offspring for anything, no matter how old they are."

Logan laughed. "Our poor little girl doesn't have a chance."

"Eh. She'll have you to fight me on things."

"Parenting with you is going to be an adventure. I can't wait."

"You never told me where we are going to eat."

"I thought we could go to the Bistro."

"Logan, that's too fancy."

"No it isn't. We are celebrating. You sent in your final revisions for your book. Plus, it will give us a chance to go out somewhere nice before Sophie is born. We never know when she is going to decide she can't wait to meet us anymore."

Rory put her hand on her stomach. She had been having Braxton Hicks contractions for the last week. They were getting stronger and more painful. Every book she had read had explained that it was completely normal.

Logan asked, "What's wrong, Ace?"

"Braxton Hicks again."

"Are you sure? We can go to the hospital."

"No. They are irregular. They have been all week."

"Rory! You've had them all week?!"

"Calm down. We are fine. There is no baby. They aren't the real thing."

"How do you know for sure? You have never been pregnant before. You have to tell me these things."

"I knew you would freak out like you are now. I didn't need that. I still don't need that."

"Rory, we have to communicate. I want in on every aspect of your and Sophie's life."

"I'm an adult. I need to have some time for me. I need to be in control of my own life."

"I'm not saying that you aren't an adult. I just want to know when you are hurting so that I can support you."

"Fine. I'll tell you every time I have a cramp in my leg."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Now you are overreacting."

"Make up your mind."

"I should have just kept my mouth shut. I just want to help you, Rory. That is all that I have ever wanted."

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Lorelai opened the door and said, "Let's go eat! Nana is hungry!"

Rory and Logan walked out together. They didn't touch or look at each other. Luke and Lorelai could tell something was up. They didn't say anything as they walked out behind them.

* * *

Logan, Rory, Luke and Lorelai got to the restaurant. Rory got pulled aside by Lorelai. Lorelai asked, "What is wrong with you and baby daddy? You were doing so well yesterday. It was almost sickening."

Rory sighed. "He is needy and clingy."

"What are you talking about?"

"He is all over me because I had some Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Oh, Rory. He is a soon to be father. He is worried about you and the baby. He wants to make sure that you are both happy, healthy and safe. The poor guy is freaking out."

"And I'm not?"

"You both are. You need to be there for each other. You are both too stubborn to tell the other what is going on in your head."

Logan and Luke came over. Logan told them, "We need to find somewhere else to go for dinner."

Rory asked, "Is there something wrong with our reservations?"

"No, but my parents are here."

Rory stood a little taller. "I'm not going to let them ruin what could be our last fancy night out before Sophie. I'm not going to let them scare me away. I'm sorry I'm so dramatic. I should have told you what was going on. It could have been the real thing."

Logan said, "I should have trusted you to tell me if something was going on. I should have left you alone."

Rory fell into his arms as he kissed her head. She said, "Let's go before I lose my backbone."

Logan held her hand and led her into the restaurant. Logan made sure they were sat as far away from his parents as possible.

The four of them ordered. Rory felt a tightening in her stomach. She ignored it and only paid attention to the conversation in front of her.

Logan grabbed her hand and said, "Congrats on the book, Ace. I can't wait to read it."

Lorelai was shocked. She couldn't believe Logan hadn't read the book. Rory had made sure that Lorelai read every chapter before it went to the publisher. Lorelai said, "You haven't read it yet, pretty boy?"

"No. Rory wanted me to read it in its entirety and bound."

"You mean you didn't sneak a peek?"

"No. I wanted to go by Rory's wishes. I'm sure it's wonderful and I look forward to reading it."

"For all you know you could be the villain."

"Then that is what I am."

Rory said, "Mom! You know that he isn't the villain."

Lorelai told her, "I know that, but he doesn't."

"Logan, you aren't a villain in my book."

Logan chuckled. "I know your mom is joking, Ace. Calm down."

Luke asked, "Am I going to be able to put an exert from the book on the back of the menu?"

Rory laughed and said, "What about a picture of Sophie? Or April's diploma? You all are putting more stock into this book than you should be."

"I'm sure it will be great, Rory. You are talented. It's about time that the world knew what the rest of us have for so long."

"Thanks, Luke. I'm so glad you are in our lives."

"Me too. I can't wait to meet the littlest Gilmore girl."

Before Rory could correct him she heard, "A girl, huh? I'm sure she will be just like her mother. She'll leave a path of destruction everywhere that she goes."

Logan stood up and said, "You don't know anything about Rory. You are just upset that she encourages me to follow my dreams and makes me happy. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you actually felt happiness."

"I just don't know what you see in the girl. She isn't that pretty and you know that her body isn't going to be the same after the spawn gets here."

"You are the biggest, egotistical jerk I have ever met. If it gives you joy to tear down a woman and an innocent baby, then you are even more heartless than I thought you were to begin with. The best decision I ever made was to leave your company and keep you out of my life."

"You are going to come running back to me when that little brat is born."

"Screw you. Leave us alone. This baby is going to know so much more in life because they won't know you."

Rory put her hand on her stomach. The tightening feeling was back again.

Luke stood up and said, "I may not know you from Adam, but I do know that Logan is more of a man than you will ever be. Leave the two of them alone."

Mitchum chuckled darkly, "You own a diner so you think you know everything. You don't have a dog in this fight, my friend."

Shira came over and grabbed Mitchum by the arm. She told him, "Mitchum let them eat. They are trying to have a nice dinner."

Lorelai told him, "I want to tell you and thing or two. Stay away from Logan, my daughter and my granddaughter. That means your lackeys, too. They are doing just fine without you. If you ever have a problem with any of them, you come to me. You are an insecure coward if you think the only way your business will grow is if you sell out your own son to a loveless marriage. Screw you."

Rory moaned and doubled over in pain. Logan grabbed her and held her in his arms. He asked, "Are you okay?"

She gasped. "It's real this time. My water just broke."

Logan grabbed Rory up in his arms. He kissed her head and headed for the exit. They hadn't eaten yet, but none of that mattered when they were going to be parents, sooner rather than later.

Rory had tears rolling down her cheeks. She said, "Logan, it's too early. She's coming too early."

"It's going to be fine. We'll get you to the hospital. Your mom is calling the doctor. I've got you Ace."

"Please don't leave me."

"Not going to happen. I'm right here and this is where I am going to stay." Logan tossed his keys to Luke and got in the backseat with Rory just as another contraction hit. He held her through it as Luke sped to Hartford Memorial and Lorelai called their doctor.

Rory was sobbing. "It hurts so badly."

"I'm sorry, Ace. We will be there soon. Everything is going to be okay. We get to meet our girl soon."

"But she isn't supposed to be here for another six weeks."

"It happens. Sophie is just as strong as her mommy. She just wants to meet you sooner than we had planned. I'm sorry for all of the stress that I have put on you."

"It wasn't you. It was your dad."

Logan chuckled lightly. "I'm glad you are mad at my dad and not me while you are in labor. This could work in my favor."

"Don't get too excited. There is still plenty of time for that."

Luke said, "We are here."

Logan helped her out of the car and led her into the hospital. They got her into a wheelchair and took her up to the maternity ward.


	31. Chapter 31

**I never planned on it taking this long to update. The last week has been crazy at work. I hope you are continuing to enjoy where this story is going. Thank you for all of the reads and reviews. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Rory was hooked up to a fetal monitor. They were also monitoring her blood pressure. Just as promised, Logan never left her side. He held her hand as they checked her progression. After two hours, she was 4 centimeters dilated. At this point, they were still planning to go through with the normal labor, unless something happened.

Rory sighed after her last contraction. They were going to get the doctor to give her the epidural. She said, "Logan, you really don't have to be here for all of this."

"I told you I was going to be here. I'm not going to start breaking promises now, Ace. I know how much you hate needles. I'm going to be at your side until she gets here."

Rory blushed. "I really didn't want you to leave."

"I know. You forget that I can read you like a book. Hopefully Sophie is just as easy to read. That could work in my favor."

Rory chuckled. The doctor came in and gave her the epidural. Logan held her hand and didn't leave her side.

Logan waited for the doctor to leave. He said, "Rory, I love you. It has been a long six months for us. We have dealt with so much. We are so close to meeting our baby girl. Thank you for telling me about her. I know you didn't have to. I don't want to be anywhere other than right here. I regret how we left things every day. I was head strong and wasn't willing to compromise back then. I want you to know that I am all in. I want to be with you more than anything. I'll wait as long as I have to. I know you are guarded. I can't blame you for that, but I want you to realize that I am not running away this time."

Rory sniffled. "You really mean all of that?"

"Of course. I should have laid it all out there months ago. I was too afraid of losing you and Sophie. I should have listened to everyone when they told me to tell you. I can't sit back and watch you go off with Jess because I was too much of a coward to tell you how much you mean to me."

"There is nothing between me and Jess. Logan, I love you, too. Jenny told me that the two of us have been dating without labels for months. I didn't want to believe her, but it is true. I can't imagine my life without you. I've been guarding myself for too long. I don't want to repeat history. I couldn't survive without you again. I've missed you, Logan. I've been trying to say that Sophie needs you, but the truth is both of us do."

Logan leaned over and captured Rory in a passionate kiss.

They were lost in the moment. They didn't hear the knock on the door. Then they heard someone clear their throat. They broke apart.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I see the epidural is working. Did the two of you finally get your head out of your butts?"

Logan said, "I think we have come to a mutual understanding here."

"So all the baby hormones finally have you telling each other how you feel?"

Rory grabbed Logan's hand. "I guess."

"How are you doing, kiddo?"

"This epidural is magical. Why don't they hand these things out at seven months?"

Lorelai and Logan laughed. "I don't know."

"Did I scare Luke away?"

"A little, I think. He went back to get your bag and the car seat so that you are set when you get out of here. Logan, there is someone out in the waiting room for you."

"Is it Honor? I told her to wait a while."

"Umm… It isn't Honor. It's your mother."

"She can wait. I'm not leaving this room until we have a baby."

Rory told him, "Go talk to her."

"No. Not right now. I want to be here. This is where I need to be. My mother can wait. You and Sophie are what I am worried about at this point."

Rory sighed. "Logan…"

The nurse and doctor came in before they could continue the conversation. They were getting ready to check Rory again. She was now 6 centimeters. They still had a while to go.

* * *

It had been eight hours. Rory still wasn't fully dilated. Lorelai had been coming in and out to check on them. Shira was still in the waiting room. Honor, Luke, and Emily had since shown up. They were all ready for the newest Gilmore, or Huntzberger, to arrive.

Logan and Rory were talking when the fetal monitor started beeping. Logan jumped up to get a nurse. A nurse and the doctor came running in the room.

Logan got back to Rory's side and took her hand. She asked, "What's wrong?"

The doctor told them, "The baby's heartrate has decreased. She is in distress. We need to prep for a C-section to make sure that everyone remains safe and healthy."

Rory was sobbing. "Logan."

He kissed her head. "Shh… Ace, you are both going to be fine. I'll be right there. She is going to be fine. She is a Gilmore Huntzberger. She is strong. She has to be just as stubborn as the two of us are."

The nurse told him. "Mr. Huntzberger, we need to get you prepped and sterilized if you are going to be going in with her."

Rory told him, "Go tell my mom."

Logan kissed her head. "Okay. I will meet you in there. I will be there. I love you, Ace. Everything is going to work out. I love you, Ace."

Rory sniffled. "I love you too, Logan."

Logan ran out to the waiting room. Lorelai caught him, "Do we have a baby?"

Logan shook his head. "No. The baby is in distress. Rory is being prepped for a C-section. She wanted me to tell you before I went to get sterilized myself."

"Okay. Get back to my baby. Let us know what is going on."

"Will do. I'll be back out here as soon as I can." Logan took off to be with his Rory. He wanted to be strong for her, but he was worried. He didn't know what was about to happen. He just wanted the two most important people in his life to be okay. They deserved that much.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for continuing to read. I love hearing all of your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the look into Logan's mind throughout all of this. Happy reading! Please review. :)**

Logan stood at Rory's side. He kissed her head. The doctor said, "The baby is here. We are taking her to the NICU to run some tests. She is six weeks early. I want to make sure that she is where she needs to be."

They were stitching Rory up. She said, "Logan, she didn't cry."

Logan kissed her head again and told her, "Shh… She's going to be fine. She has you for a mom. She is strong. She is going to get through this. We are all going to get through this."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Once things calm down I want us to sit down and talk about us."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's worry about Sophie first. Go check on her. Go tell everyone that we have a baby. Tell me everything about her. Take lots of pictures."

"Okay. Are you sure you are okay? I don't want to leave you if you need me."

"I'm fine. Go see our girl. Logan, we are parents. We have a tiny human."

Logan chuckled. "It's crazy. I'll send your mom in and I'll talk to them about Sophie. I'll be back as soon as possible to fill you in on everything. You did great, Ace." He leaned over and kissed her passionately. Then he was out the door.

* * *

Logan walked out into the waiting room. Lorelai, Luke and Emily came rushing over to him. He noticed Jenny, Lane, Honor and his own mother were standing off to the side waiting.

Lorelai asked, "How are they? What happened?"

Logan took a deep breath. He told her, "Sophie's heart rate decreased. This took us all by surprise, of course. They did an emergency C-section. We don't know many things about Sophie yet. They rushed her to the NICU to run tests. I'm getting ready to go check on her. I promised Rory an update and pictures as soon as possible."

"How is Rory handling it all?"

"She is a champ as always. I told her that I would send you in." Lorelai took off down the hallway to go see Rory.

Honor came over and wrapped her arms around Logan. She said, "My baby brother is a daddy! How are you doing?"

"Honor, that was the scariest thing I have ever dealt with. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to Rory or Sophie."

"You won't have to find out. Now, go check on my niece and get back to her mommy. I'll wait for you outside of the NICU."

"Thank you for being here, H."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Logan thanked Jenny and Lane for being there. He avoided his mother and went straight to the reception desk outside of the NICU. He said, "Hello. I'm Logan Huntzberger. My daughter was just brought in."

The receptionist said, "Hold on one moment. I will have her nurse come give you an update."

"Thank you, ma'am."

A young blonde came out of the NICU. She said, "Mr. Huntzberger?"

He told her, "That's me. Please call me Logan."

"Come with me and I'll introduce you to your daughter. I am Chloe. I'll be her day nurse."

"How long will she be here?"

"That is up to her. Her oxygen level is low. She is four pounds. We want to get her weight up before she heads home. We are still continuing to run some tests as well, but that is what we know for sure right now."

"Oh."

"Her lungs are underdeveloped. That can be a concern. She also looks to have a touch of Jaundice. We are going to have her placed under a thermal lamp. She will be wearing protective eye wear. I want you to be prepared. She is attached to a heart monitor for her irregular heartbeat and a tiny oxygen tube will go to her nose."

Logan didn't know if he was prepared for all of that. He took a deep breath. He wanted to wait until Rory could be with him, but he had promised her that he would look in on her and get pictures for her. "Can I meet her? I promised her mom pictures."

"Of course. I'll show you to the washing station. We want to make sure that no unnecessary germs get to her."

Logan washed up and followed Chloe to his daughter's bassinet. He looked from bassinet to bassinet as he kept walking. He watched all the people sitting with their sick babies. Life just wasn't fair.

Chloe said, "Here we are. Daddy, I would like you to meet your little girl."

Logan was speechless. At first look, he could already see she had Rory's hands and his nose. He crouched down next to her and said, "Hello Sophie. I'm your daddy. We have been waiting to meet you, but we could have waited a little longer. Your mommy can't wait to meet you. We just want you to be as healthy as possible."

Chloe smiled. "What's the name we are putting on the bassinet, daddy?"

"Her name is Lorelai Sophia Huntzberger. We are calling her Sophie."

"Great. I'll put her name plate on."

"I'm going to take some pictures to take to her mom and go check on her."

"Okay. Make sure you get pictures of her fingers and toes. Mommies love those pictures. I'm going to get her set up for the Jaundice treatment."

"Thank you, Chloe."

"No problem. I'm looking forward to working with Sophie. She is in good hands here."

"Great. I'll be back later. Hopefully we can get Rory down to see her tonight or tomorrow depending on how she is doing."

"We'll be here whenever she is ready."

Logan took pictures and said, "Keep fighting, Soph. I'll be back to see you later. Hopefully mommy will be with me."

Logan rubbed her little hand as Chloe turned on the thermal lamp. He told her again, "Keep fighting, baby girl. I will be back soon." He hated to leave her, but he needed to go see Rory.

Honor was waiting outside of the NICU just like she promised. She asked, "How is she?"

Logan lost it. Honor grabbed him and held him. He told her, "It isn't fair. She has Jaundice. She is four pounds. Her oxygen levels are low because her lungs are underdeveloped. Her heart rate is still low and a little irregular. She didn't ask for this. She doesn't deserve this."

"Shh… She is going to be fine. She is a fighter like her mom and dad. Did you get pictures?"

"Yes, but Rory needs to see them first. I need to go check on her."

Honor handed him a few tissues. "Take a few breaths first."

"You're right." He took a couple of deep breaths and they walked to Rory's room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you again for reading. I'm happy with myself for getting this one out as soon as I did. I hope you enjoy. Here is a long chapter to make up for my inconsistent updating lately. :) Let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

Luke, Lorelai and Emily were standing around Rory's room when Logan and Honor got there. Jenny and Lane had gone home, but promised to come back and visit soon. Rory noticed Logan and sat up quickly, "Logan! How is my baby?"

Logan sat down next to her bed. "Slow down, Ace. Sophie is in good hands. She has a great nurse named Chloe. She is so tiny. She is only four pounds. They are keeping an eye on her oxygen levels and heartrate. She has Jaundice. They have her under a thermal lamp. She has some cool shades. Ace, she has your hands and my nose."

"Did you take pictures?"

"Of course. What kind of new dad would I be if I didn't?" Logan handed over his cell phone. She scrolled through all the pictures.

Rory said, "My poor baby. She looks so helpless. I have to go see her. I have to be with my baby." She attempted to get out of bed. Logan and Lorelai grabbed her.

Lorelai told her, "Ror, you just had a major surgery. You need to rest. Sophie is in great care. Logan wouldn't have left her if she wasn't."

"My poor baby. I should have taken better care of her. This is my fault. I let my blood pressure get too high. I didn't take care of myself, or of her." Rory was sobbing at this point.

Logan took her cheeks in his hands, "It is not your fault. You took care of her. She is a fighter. She is part Gilmore. She is sure to be a strong person just from that fact. She is going to get through this. We are going to get through this."

"But…"

"No buts. We are going to get through this. We have this, Ror."

"I'm so glad you are here, Logan."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Our girl is going to be fine."

Chloe came walking in the room and everyone stopped right where they were. Chloe said, "I wanted to come in and introduce myself. I'm Chloe. I'm Sophie's day nurse. I wanted to check and see if you planned to pump. The doctor wants to check how she does with swallowing and her feedings."

Rory told her, "Yes please."

"Okay. I'll come back with a nurse to help you."

"How is she?"

"She has a ways to go, but I can already tell that she is a fighter. She has quite the grip and that is always a good sign."

"I want to see her."

Logan told her, "Ace, you have to rest. You have been through a lot today. You don't need to be overdoing yourself."

"But she is my baby. I'm already a terrible mom."

Chloe said, "Rory, Logan is right. You have to take care of yourself so you can be there for her. Let's get her some milk and I'll have the doctor come check on you. Then we can see when it will be best for you to see her."

"That's fair. Thank you." Chloe left to go get the nurse and the doctor.

Lorelai said, "We are going to let you get some rest. We'll be back later today. We'll make sure you have a car and the things that you need."

"Logan, go with them."

"Not a chance. I'm staying right here with my girls. I'm not going home until you do."

"You need to sleep. You've been here all night. You need some rest."

"I'll sleep in the chair or on the window sill. I'm not leaving you."

"Fine. You at least have to go see your mom. You've put it off long enough. I'll pump and when you are done with your mother you can go check on Sophie."

"Okay. You are right. I'll walk everyone out and give you some privacy. I don't know if my mom is still here."

Chloe told them, "There is a woman asleep in the waiting room that refuses to leave until she talks to you, Mr. Huntzberger."

Logan sighed. He kissed Rory's head. "I love you. I'll be back soon."

"I love you too, Logan. Thanks for coming everyone. Sophie, Logan and I are lucky to have you all in our lives."

Everyone walked out after giving Rory a hug. Logan asked Honor, "Do you have to go home?"

"No. Travis told me to stay as long as I need to. He has the kids taken care of. You need me right now."

"Thanks. Here are a set of keys to the house. Make yourself at home."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. I'll come back in a few hours. Logan, you are doing great."

"Thanks, sis."

"Do you want me to wait while you talk to mom?"

"No. Go sleep. I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Please try to get some rest. Rory and Sophie need you at your very best."

"Can you call the guys? Actually, just Finn. He can call the others and let them know what is going on."

"Of course. Don't worry about anything other than what is here. We have everything else under control."

"Thanks you. I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Logan." Honor hugged Logan.

Lorelai told him, "We are all heading out to give you guys some time. Thank you for being here for my girl. Logan, you are a good guy. I'm glad Rory and Sophie have you."

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"No problem. Call us if anything changed or you need anything."

"I will. Go home and get some sleep, nana. Once Rory meets our girl, I'm sure she will be more than ready for an introduction to her nana."

Lorelai chuckled and found herself hugging the man before the small group headed back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

Logan took a deep breath and walked into the waiting room. He went over and shook his mother. He said, "Mother… Mom…"

She sat up and said, "Oh Logan. How are they? How are Rory and the baby?"

"Rory is chomping at the bit to meet her. The baby has quite a bit to go before we can bring her home."

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. Can I do anything?"

"No. We have good nurses. Rory has a great doctor. I'm going to look into a pediatrician."

"I can do that. You need to worry about Rory and your daughter."

"Thank you. Her name is Lorelai Sophia Huntzberger. We are calling her Sophie."

"That is a beautiful name. I'm sure she is a fighter."

"She was six weeks early. I thought she would be okay."

"Logan, she is going to be fine. She is half Gilmore and Huntzberger. The two most stubborn pedigrees around."

"Thanks, mom. I can't believe you stuck around."

"We may not get along all the time, but you are my son, Logan. When I saw you scoop Rory up in your arms I could see just how much you have grown up. I had never seen you as upset as you were at that moment. I had to come and check on you. I stayed out of the way. I just wanted to know that everything was okay."

"How did dad feel about that?"

"He was worried, too, but you know how hard headed he can be. He only wants what is best for you."

"Rory and Sophie are best for me."

"I can see that now. Your father will come around. After seeing you run around this place I can see just how much you love those girls. You are going to be a great father."

"Thank you."

"I know you have a hard time believing that your father and I love you. We do. We have always done what we thought both you and Honor needed."

"We needed the two of you. We needed you to spend time with us."

"I know. I regret not spending more time with you both. I hope we can get to know Sophie."

"You could be a possibility. Mitchum, I'm not so sure. I just don't understand how he can love Archer and Aniston so much, but when I told him about Sophie he despised her already. She is an innocent child born out of love. I can't let him make her believe she is a mistake and not as good as Honor's kids. It can't be the name. Rory is from the society. Travis isn't and dad loves him."

"You are the heir, Honor isn't. He just wants you to be taken care of. He built up the company so you could take over."

"I know, but I would rather have love and happiness over money any day."

"I know that and I admire that about you. You need to tell your father that."

"I'm not leaving Hugo. Working with him is exactly what I need. I'm able to work from home and be there when Rory and Sophie need me. That is most important to me right now."

"I understand. I'm proud of you, Logan."

"Thanks, mom. That is all that I have ever wanted to hear."

"How is my granddaughter? What are they telling you?"

"Her oxygen levels are low. She is only four pounds. They are monitoring her heart. She also has Jaundice."

Shira's hand went to her heart. "The poor thing."

"It's so scary. I just want her better so we can start the sleepless nights and happy days with our baby girl."

"I'm sure she will be home soon."

Logan handed his phone to his mother. She said, "She is gorgeous."

"I think so. I need to go check on her and get back to Rory. They are going to give Sophie her first feeding."

"Go. I'm going to get out of your hair. Can I come back?"

"Sure. Thanks for checking on us."

"I always will. Call me if you need anything at all. I will get with you soon with the name of a pediatrician."

"Thanks, mom. I'll call." They said their goodbyes and Shira left. Logan then went to check on Sophie and see how her feeding went.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for continuing to read. I can't wait to get back to updating more regularly. I am going to see this story to completion. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Please review. Happy reading!**

Logan had sanitized and walked into the NICU. He said, "Hey Chloe! How is this stubborn little beauty doing?"

Chloe chuckled. "We lowered the oxygen we were giving her by a little. She took her feeding like a champ without any issues. We were just getting ready to put her under the lamp again."

"And her heart rate?"

"It's still a little low. Just a step at a time, daddy. She is making progress."

"You're right. Now was Rory when you left her?"

"Throwing a fit because the doctor told her she needed to rest before she could come see Sophie. She was starting to fall asleep when I came to feed Sophie. She had them bring in a cot for you. Go get a little sleep. You look like you are about to fall over."

"But…"

"Logan, you need to take care of yourself so that you can be here for Rory and Sophie. Go try to sleep. I promise I will come get you if anything changes."

Logan sighed, but realized that Chloe was right. "Get better, baby girl. Daddy loves you. I'll see you later."

Logan thanked Chloe again and went back to Rory's room. She was asleep. He kissed her forehead and laid down on the cot.

* * *

Rory and Logan had about three hours of sleep. They had both been awake for a half an hour. Rory said, "Logan, I want to see my baby. Use your money or whatever you have to, to make him let me see her."

Logan chuckled. "Let's call them and see if they will give you the go ahead to go see her."

"Fine. I know mom and grandma will be knocking the doors down to see her. I can't let them see her first."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen. I'm not afraid of any Gilmores except for you now."

"Ha ha. You are so funny. How did things go with your mom last night or this morning? I have lost track of time."

"Things went better than expected. She seemed to genuinely care about Sophie. I'm not going to be too quick to let her back in though."

"That would be the best bet. Logan, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't take care of Sophie. For the last five months, I've only caused you more stress than you needed. You cancelled your wedding. You have been arguing with your dad. None of that is how things were supposed to go for you."

"Stop it. The last five months have been the best months of my life. I have been with you. I now have a daughter. It couldn't be better. Things with my dad were going downhill a long time ago."

"Logan, you deserve better."

"Definitely not. I'm happy to be here. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us."

"Me either. I just want to get her home."

"She'll be there soon. Once she gets there we can start thinking about the first official date that I am going to take you on."

"I hope you realize that I am not going far without Sophie for quite some time. I hate to break it to you."

"I figured and I feel the same way. I have ideas. Don't worry, momma."

The doctor came in and said, "Rory, you are looking great."

"Great. Does that mean that I can finally meet the daughter that everyone is depriving me from?"

Logan and the doctor chuckled.

The doctor told her, "Yes. You need to take a wheelchair. You just had major surgery. You need to take it easy for a while."

"I'll do whatever you say. I just want to see my baby girl."

The doctor and Logan helped Rory get into a wheelchair. Logan proceeded to push her down the hall. He helped her wash up before taking her into the NICU.

Logan said, "Hey Chloe."

Chloe smiled at the pair. "Hello. There is a little girl here that is ready to meet her mommy. Rory, we are going to need you to pump again soon."

Rory couldn't take her eyes off of the little girl. Logan crouched next to her and said, "She is perfect, isn't she? We are going to have our hands full with this one."

"She is going to look just like you."

"But she is going to act just like you."

Rory took out her phone and took pictures. She text them to her mother. "I can't wait to introduce mom to her."

"I just can't believe we kept her name to ourselves for this long. I don't think we could have picked a better name. She is a fighter just like the Lorelais before her."

Rory kissed Logan. "You are the best."

Logan looked at his phone and said, "Honor is on her way back. She said your mom, Luke and Emily are headed back as well."

"We have to find out who can come in."

Chloe told them, "You are able to come in 24/7. Family can visit from 10 to 7 as long as a wristband. We want to cut down the germs that come in to see our little people as much as possible."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything. I'll let you know when your family gets here. Then you can decide which two will come in first. I'll be checking back with you soon."

They thanked her again and she left them to have some bonding time with their baby. Neither of them could truly believe that they were parents. It was surreal to see the little person that they had brought into the world less than 24 hours before.


	35. Chapter 35

**I had a chance to get this typed up today. It's one of my longer chapters and it ends on a bit of a cliff, sorry about that. I'm hoping that after this week I am able to update again soon. Thank you for your continued support. Please read and review. I love to hear your thoughts. Happy reading!**

When Chloe let Rory and Logan know that their family was there. Rory and Logan asked that Luke and Lorelai be the first to come in. Logan was sitting next to Rory and refused to let go of her hand. He was going to prove that he was going to be there every step of the way.

Lorelai said, "My baby!"

Rory smiled. "Hi mom."

"How are you? How is my little princess Sophie?"

"She's making some progress, but she still has a way to go from here. Mom. Luke. I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Lorelai Sophia Huntzberger."

Lorelai gasped as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Lorelai?"

Rory smiled. "Yes. We knew that Sophie would be a fighter from the beginning. I wanted her to know it was in her blood. It was Logan's idea to continue the family tradition and I loved it."

Logan said, "I wanted Soph to have a name that meant something. I couldn't imagine her having a name that was better than the name her mother and grandmother share. She is going to have the best female role models I could ever imagine in the two of you. We decided to call her Sophie because there were no other nicknames from Lorelai that were right for her."

Lorelai sniffled. "Maybe you aren't all bad, pretty boy. Sophie is going to have an okay dad on her side."

Rory turned to Luke and asked, "What do you think of your granddaughter, pops?"

Luke smiled. "She is perfect. Her picture is definitely going on the back of the menu. I would put it on every page of that menu if I had the room. I'll babysit whenever you want me to. She is sure to be just as beautiful as her mother."

"Thank you for being in our lives. I am glad that Sophie is going to have you just like I did. It is a good feeling to know that she is going to have you to depend on."

"Thank you for letting me be part of your lives. Lorelai, we are grandparents!"

Lorelai chuckled at his excitement. "Yeah. We're getting old, old man. It wasn't meant for us to have a kid of our own. Now we get to spend all of our resources spoiling this little one."

Logan asked, "Kids of your own?"

"Yeah. We had thought about it. We'll just kidnap yours every once in a while. That's fair. I get to keep my body and the two of you get all the sleepless nights. Sounds like the perfect plan."

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "You cannot kidnap my baby."

Luke told Rory, "I won't let her kidnap her. At least not alone." They all chuckled. Rory and Logan just looked at each other and knew they were going to be amazing grandparents.

Lorelai and Luke stood looking at the little girl. Luke said, "I'm going to go out so Emily can come in. I'm surprised she isn't trying to buy someone off to get in here. The two of you did a good job with this one."

Logan kissed Rory's head and told him, "We think so."

Lorelai said, "Ror, I think you will have to give up your title of princess of Stars Hollow when everyone gets their eyes on her."

"If I have to give up my title, it will only be to her."

Luke saw himself out. It wasn't a minute later that Emily made her way into the NICU. She stood next to Lorelai and said, "They can't find a better designer for this hospital garb. These clothes are awful."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and told her, "Normally fashion is the last thing on a person's mind while they are in the hospital."

Emily finally set eyes on the newest member of the family. She gasped as she took her in.

Logan got down next to the bassinet and said, "Good job, pretty girl. I think you broke your great grandma. I've never seen her speechless before."

Rory and Lorelai chuckled. Rory said, "Grandma, I would like you to meet Lorelai Sophia Huntzberger."

Emily told them, "She is beautiful. A true Gilmore. Rory, she has your fingers. They are so much like Richard's."

"Do you think grandpa would be upset with me?"

"Are you kidding me? You were his pride and joy. He would feel the same way about little Sophie. He would be bragging on her to anyone that would listen, just like he did with you."

"Thank you."

Chloe came over with Luke and Honor. She said, "If anyone asks, I didn't let you all in at once. I thought you would all want to be here when mom and dad get to hold Miss. Sophie for the first time."

Rory asked, "We really get to hold her?"

"Yes. So, who's first?"

Logan told Rory, "Ace, you hold her. I want some pictures of my two favorite girls. Hugo and the boys have been bugging me for pictures."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to hold her first."

Chloe carefully got Sophie out of the bassinet. She laid her into Rory's arms. She readjusted the wires and tubes. Chloe said, "There you go, mommy. Let me know if you need anything. I would say she will be hungry soon. I'll be back to help you give dad his turn whenever you are ready."

Rory told her, "Thank you, Chloe." Rory looked down at her baby. She was so tiny.

Logan was snapping pictures like any proud, new dad would. Honor said, "Get over to your girls. We need a picture of the new family."

Logan got on his knees next to the girls. Honor snapped plenty of pictures. Logan kissed Rory and Sophie's heads.

Rory told him, "She is perfect. We did a good job with this one."

"I wholeheartedly agreed."

"You need to hold her."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's going to be hungry soon and I want you to have your turn with her while she is still happy."

Chloe came over at just the right time. She asked, "How are we doing over here?"

Rory said, "Great! Can you help hand her off?"

"Of course!"

Logan took his place in the rocking chair next to Rory's wheelchair. Chloe laid Sophie in his arms. Logan took one look at her and his vision clouded. He said, "Ace, we have a kid."

The adults chuckled. Rory told him, "You just saw them cut me open to get her out. You knew we had a kid. I'll never forget it. I am going to have the scar to prove it."

"It's just so real holding her."

"I get that."

Honor sniffled and told them, "I can't wait to get these pictures framed for you."

Logan leaned down and kissed Sophie's head. She started to whimper. He began rocking her. It turned into a full out cry. Logan said, "Hey! We were doing so good. Don't start hating me already."

All the women chuckled. Chloe came over and said, "Dad, she wants something you can't give her at this point. Rory, are you okay to pump? We still want to give her a little while before we try nursing."

Rory replied, "Of course. Whatever I have to do to help her get better."

Rory pumped and Logan gave Sophie over to her to feed. Rory looked down and said, "She doesn't have a problem with eating."

Logan laughed, "That's the Gilmore in her."

Rory spoke up out of nowhere. "I have to get to work on the Gazette."

"No you don't. Rory, you just had a major surgery and our girl needs you. You let me worry about the Gazette."

Lorelai spoke up, "Neither of you need to be worrying about that paper. You just need to worry about getting my little peanut home to me."

Rory said, "I can't let the town down. That paper is something they need."

"Everyone understands."

Logan asked Honor, "Can you bring me my laptop? I'll do some work from here. I'll get Hugo some things that he needs. I'll work on the paper. Then I can be with my girls. Ror can focus on healing and Sophie."

Emily told him, "You need to focus on your family. You are putting so much stress on yourself."

Honor said, "I agree with them. You know I'm a Huntzberger. I know few things about the trade. I'll work on it. The two of you will have the last say. I want all your attention on my niece. Call Hugo. I'm sure he will tell you the same thing. He is a family man."

"How would you be able to write about Stars Hollow? You don't know anything about the place."

Lorelai said, "I do. I'll help her. Ms. Patty and Babette will help her. This whole town has your backs. Logan, you have become a fixture in town at this point."

"Thank you."

Rory said, "Logan, you have got to get some rest."

"I'm staying right here. I'll rest when you do."

Chloe came over and said, "It's time for Sophie to have her next Jaundice treatment."

"How much longer will she have the treatments?"

"That depends, but she should be good by the end of the week if she keeps progressing like she is."

"What about her lungs?"

"We've dropped her oxygen level, but she still needs the assistance. We are giving her medication to help her lung and heart functioning. She is doing better. You have a stubborn little girl on your hands. She is a fighter."

Rory handed Sophie to Chloe to put her back in her bassinet. She put the eye protection on her and turned on the lamp.

Chloe told them, "Go take a break. Come back in a couple of hours. I'll let you know if anything changes. She'll just nap."

Rory sighed. "Okay. I guess."

The group left the NICU and headed toward Rory's room. Logan looked up to see his father standing at the window looking in at his daughter. That was the last person he had ever expected to be standing in the hospital at this point.


	36. Chapter 36

**I didn't plan on it taking so long to get this chapter up. Thank you for continuing to read my story. I love all of the feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy where this story is heading. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy this touch of dramatics to make up for the wait. Happy reading!**

The group left the NICU and headed towards Rory's room. Logan looked up to see his father standing at the window looking in at his daughter. That was the last person he had ever expected to be standing in the hospital at this point.

Logan saw Rory tense up. He kissed her head and said, "I'll take care of him, Ace. Emily, Lorelai, Luke, can you take Ace to her room and get her settled? I'll handle this quickly and be in soon." Logan didn't have to say anything. Honor knew that he was going to need her support.

Luke said, "I'm going to stay with you. I'll let the girls head back. I want to have a few words with the man myself."

Lorelai told them, "If you aren't back in ten minutes, I'll come out. Logan, I may give you a hard time, but you are a good guy. Don't let him make you believe any differently."

Rory looked up at him, "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Ace."

Lorelai and Emily took Rory back to her room to rest.

Logan sighed. He was happy to have Honor and Luke behind him. He said, "Can I help you? Are you over here hoping that my little girl doesn't make it so that your dynastic plan works out?"

Mitchum turned around and said, "Logan, it isn't like that."

"I don't know what you are doing here anyway. You hate Rory. You have never liked my decisions as it is. I bet you are already planning what you want me to do if she doesn't make it. I hate to break it to you, but I am going to use every last resource that I have to make sure that he gets the best care possible. I'm not going to lose my little girl. I'm not going to lose either of my girls again."

"Logan…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I bet. You have always thought my daughter was a life ruiner and she wasn't even born yet. You emotionally abused a pregnant woman to the extent that you sent her into premature labor. My daughter is a fighter and she is going to pull through this. I don't know what you have against my innocent little girl. I have only known her for a day and I would die for her."

"I just wanted what was best for you."

"Rory and Sophie are what is best for me. I'm going to marry Rory someday and make us true family."

"Your mother came home last night such a mess."

"Oh. I'm sorry that my mother was actually upset about the health of her granddaughter. I'm sure you are not used to people having a heart."

"That is not what I was getting at. I wanted to come and make sure you didn't need anything. I know I am your least favorite person on the planet right now. I can't say that I blame you. I have acted inappropriately. I have only ever wanted you to only ever have the best. I've gone about it the wrong way."

"Okay."

"How is she? How is Rory?"

"Sophie has quite a way to go. Rory is worried about our girl. It's wearing on her."

"How are you doing? I can write a check if you need me to. I'll make sure that you have anything that you may need to make sure that they are taken care of."

"I'm capable of taking care of my family. Thank you."

"Logan, let me do something for you. I know that you are hurting. I just want to do something to help."

"I don't need your charity. I don't need you putting me in your debt and forcing me back into the family business."

"I hope you can forgive me some day. I should have been more supportive from the beginning. I have always been too hard on you. I regret that. I'm glad that you are happy. You deserve it. I never should have forced you into the Odette relationship. You are a grown man. You can make your own decisions."

"I just never understood how you could hate Sophie. It isn't her fault that any of this happened. What changed overnight? I just don't understand how you are so in love with Aniston and Archer, but despise Sophie. I will never let her feel like she is second rate to you."

"I could make up a million excuses, but the truth is you have always been someone who lives by the seat of their pants. I was always worried about you. Honor has her life together. She is married. She has two kinds."

Logan interrupted him, "Since I'm not married you hate my kid. I never saw you as the traditionalist. Things don't always go as planned. All I would ever change is the nine years that I spent apart from Rory. Had they never happened, I would be a much happier person and have my life together, as you say."

Mitchum didn't respond further Logan. He looked at Luke and said, "I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I'm sure you are a wonderful man. You have been here for my son when he needed someone most. I remember Rory talking about you all those years ago. It looks like you are just the same as you were then."

Luke replied, "Logan is a good man. He has been so strong for Rory and Sophie, not only in the last day, but for the months leading up to today. I can't even imagine how scary it would be to see the one that I love and my child in the shape that Rory and Sophie are in now."

Logan asked Mitchum, "What has happened to you? You are not your normal Mitchum self."

Mitchum told him, "I was despicable towards you and Rory. You never realize how short life is and how much you need family. Your mother pointed that out to me last night."

Lorelai walked over to them. She said, "Logan, Rory won't sleep until she knows that you are okay. She is definitely coming into her mom role very quickly."

"I'll be right in." Logan turned to his father, "Thank you for coming to check on us."

Mitchum asked, "Can we please do lunch soon?"

"Give me a couple of days, but we can do that." Logan left him and went into Rory's room with Luke and Lorelai.

Honor stopped him and told him, "I'll be in to tell you goodbye in a second."

Honor pulled Mitchum to the side and asked, "Why haven't you told him that you are sick? You had plenty of opportunities."

"First he was getting married and planning to take over Huntzberger Publishing. Now he has a sick baby and Rory to worry about. He doesn't need to be thinking about his poor excuse of a father on top of it all."

"Dad, he needs to know. He knows something is up. You went from full out demon to almost pleasant practically overnight."

"I had a doctor's appointment this morning. Don't say anything to him. I'll tell him over lunch this week. How are Travis and the kids? Do you need us to go help?"

"Travis is fine. I'm going to stay for the week and then assess if they need me longer. You need to take care of yourself."

Mitchum hugged her and left. Honor went in to tell Logan and Rory goodbye. She was going to call Mitchum later to get the full story behind his doctor's appointment later.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story. Sorry for the long wait. It's that time of year in my world. I hope you enjoy where this chapter takes you. Quite a few people saw this coming, but I'm still seeing where the muse takes me from here. I hope you continue to review and enjoy. Happy reading!**

Sophie was almost a week old. They had stopped the thermal lamp treatments. Her heartrate was remaining normal in most cases. Her oxygen levels were still a concern. It went up and down so much more than expected. She was also not gaining weight. They knew that she was going to be in the hospital for the foreseeable future at this point.

Rory had since been released from the hospital's care with a clean bill of health. She and Logan had decided that they would stay in a hotel down the street from the hospital. They wanted to be as close as they could be until Sophie was ready to go home herself.

Honor had decided to stay for a while longer. Travis had the kids under control. Logan and Rory encouraged Honor to stay in their house. Travis was going to be bringing the kids and they were going to be staying as well. Travis was taking a week or so off himself to see if he could help in Stars Hollow as well.

Rory and Logan were sitting with Sophie. Rory said, "You need to get going to lunch. Lane is going to be here soon to hang with us. I know how much you hate to leave us alone. We are fine I promise. You have put off lunch with your father off long enough. You need to go see what it is that he was so adamant to talk to you about."

"Are you sure I should go?"

"Yes. We are fine, Logan. I'll send you pictures to prove it if I need to. You need to calm down, daddy. You go back to work next week."

"Not for long. Hugo only wants me to come in one day next week. I'll do the rest of my work from right here. I need to get as much work done as I can before the princess comes home. I'm going to take another week or two out of the office when she gets the all clear to help get the two of you settled in at home."

"You are so good to us."

"I'm just doing my job. I love you, Ace."

"I love you too, Logan."

Logan gave Rory a kiss. He kissed the top of Sophie's head before he left for his lunch with Mitchum. He had a bad feeling about how it was going to go.

* * *

Logan walked into the restaurant that he and his father frequented when Logan was in college. Mitchum was already there sitting at the very familiar table.

Logan sat down across from him and said, "Hello dad."

"Hello Logan. I know this is the last place you want to be. Thank you for coming to meet me. I really appreciate your time."

"This isn't a business lunch, I don't think. Talk to me like I am your son. I'm not a business partner you are trying to schmooze. What is going on? You are being cryptic."

The waitress took their order. Mitchum went on to say, "Logan, I am sick. I have been for quite a while. That is no excuse for the way that I have been treating everyone."

"Sick? How sick?"

"That doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know."

"How sick, dad?"

"I have six months."

"Six months of treatments?"

"No. To live."

"How long have you known?"

"That isn't important."

"How long have you known?"

Mitchum sighed. He really didn't want to go into all of this right now knowing how much Logan had on his plate caring for his girlfriend and sitting by as he watched others care for his sick child. "About eight months. Originally it was contained and they thought I would be able to take treatments, but when I went to the doctor on Monday it had spread. I have been taking the pills since I found out. They aren't working."

"Eight months?! And you didn't tell me? What about taking treatments?"

"The doctor said the treatments would only prolong things for a couple of months. There is not much more they can do. When I found out you were planning your wedding. Then you found out you were going to be a father. You had more than enough going on without my added stress."

"You can be a jerk, but you are my father. You should have told me what was going on. I had a right to know."

"I know. I should have told you. Then everything with the baby happened. You had enough to worry about, but I couldn't keep it from you any longer."

"So that, is it?"

"I guess so."

"Honor has known?"

"Yes. I told her after our fight. I made her swear she wouldn't tell you."

"I still don't understand how you could treat Rory the way you did. How you could hate a baby."

"You were ready to take over when you were with Odette. Then Rory came in and turned your world upside down. I just wanted to make sure that you were taken care of when something happened."

"No, Rory came in and made me happy. She gave me something I didn't realize I was missing."

"Logan, I'm glad you are happy. I just wanted to lay it all out for you. Don't cut your mom and sister out of your life. They need you. Mom has been a mess since our falling out. Please let her be a part of your life."

"This is just so much."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of the things that I have said and done. I should have been a better father. Take care of your little girl. Be a dad."

"That is exactly what I plan to do."

"Thank you for meeting with me. I need to go meet with my lawyer. I would really like to apologize to Rory."

"I'll see what she says and let you know."

"Okay. Logan, I'm sorry I wasn't a better father. You deserve that." The two of them said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Logan went straight to the NICU. He found Lane holding Sophie. Rory was sitting close by. Logan said, "Hey Lane! Thanks for staying with my girls."

Lane chuckled and told him, "The only way I was going to get any time with her was if you weren't around. You are a baby hogger."

"Look at her. Can you blame me?"

"Not at all. She is pretty awesome. She needs to get home so we can all spoil her."

Logan and Rory smiled at their friend. "We agree."

Lane handed Sophie over to Logan. "From the way you look you need to cuddle with your girl."

Logan kissed Rory and sat next to her with Sophie. Logan asked, "What have they said today?"

Rory told him, "They say the Jaundice is gone. They had to up her oxygen again. She still hasn't gained any weight, but she hasn't lost any either. She is still getting the steroids. Her heartrate is normal, but they are keeping her on the monitor as a precaution."

Logan pulled her up to kiss her head. "That's my little fighter. Keep it up and you will be home with us in no time."

"How was lunch with your dad?"

"It was fine."

"Logan, don't lie to me. You forget that I can read you like my favorite novel. Your hair is a mess and you couldn't have reached for our little stress reliever on you any faster. What is going on?"

Lane said, "I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys later this week." The two of them thanked her as she left.

Rory told him, "Okay, spill. Did he degrade me some more? Did he call Sophie a get out of poverty free card?"

Logan said, "He was almost pleasant. He wants to apologize for the way that he treated you and Sophie."

"What caused the change of heart?"

"He's dying. He has Cancer. It's spread. I'm going to be the best dad I can possibly be to Sophie. She deserves the best."

"Oh, Logan. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I have you and Sophie. I'm going to be the best dad I can possibly be to Sophie. She deserves the best."

"You are already a great dad. She is so comfortable in your arms. She is only that comfortable with me when I am feeding her."

Logan chuckled. "She knows where her food comes from. She is going to be like you and your mom, a bottomless pit."

"Hey! She is half Gilmore."

"And I wouldn't have her any other way." Rory leaned over and kissed Logan. Rory knew at that moment that being with Logan and Sophie was the only place she ever wanted to be.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you again for continuing to read. This update has come a lot quicker. It's short, but it's something. Thank you for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

A day or two after Mitchum's confession, Rory and Logan were in their own little world. Rory had just finished feeding Sophie. They heard a tap on the window. They looked up to see Finn, Colin, Robert and Steph. Finn had a giant teddy bear, Colin had a bouquet of flowers, Roberts had balloons and Steph held chocolate and liquor.

Rory and Logan laughed. Rory said, "I'm surprised it took them this long to get here."

"Me too."

"I'm going to put her down and we can go see them. I need to get up and walk for a little bit. I've been sitting for too long. I'm starting to get stiff."

After Rory put Sophie back in her bassinet, Logan helped her to her feet. The two of them walked out to meet their friends.

Finn was the first to pull Rory into a hug. He said, "Mother is now a mother. You just couldn't wait, could you?"

Rory replied, "I could have. I couldn't. She wanted to meet her uncles and Aunt Steph."

Logan said, "I can't believe it took you all over a week to get here. I would have thought you would have been here the night she was born. I'm surprised at you all."

Colin told them, "We thought you had enough without all of us barging in. We wanted to give the two of you some time to get things at least a little bit settled, at least as well as you could be considering everything."

"I'm glad you are all here. We can take two of you in at a time if you want to meet her. Ace has been here all day. After we introduce you all, we need to go get some real food. I have to take care of my baby mama."

Rory rolled her eyes. She said, "Plus, Logan has a meeting tomorrow that he needs to rest up for."

"Hugo is taking care of it. They don't need me."

"It isn't going to hurt you to go in for a couple of hours. My mom is coming tomorrow. We will be fine. I'll give you a full update as soon as you get back."

"I guess. It was hard enough to leave for lunch the other day."

Finn said, "Look at our little Logan. He is a family man now. Can we start calling you father?"

Logan rolled his eyes in return. "Who is coming in first?"

The four of them played rock paper scissors to see who would go in first to meet the littlest Huntzberger. Colin and Steph were up first. All four of them were more than ready to meet the newest Huntzberger.

Rory led them into the NICU after they had sanitized themselves. Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her head. He said, "We would like you to meet Lorelai Sophia Huntzberger. Our little Sophie."

Steph gasped. She told them, "She is gorgeous. Logan, she looks just like you."

"Hopefully she looks more like Rory the older she gets. She is on the oxygen, but finished with the thermal lamp. It's progress. We just can't wait to have her home with us."

Colin told them, "The two o you are going to be the best parents. Sophie is going to be one lucky little girl."

The two of them visited. Then Robert and Finn had their turns. They came to the conclusion that Sophie was too quiet and pretty to be Logan's. Logan rolled his eyes and Rory chuckled. Having the old brigade together again was exactly what the worried, new parents needed.

* * *

Logan and Rory collapsed on their hotel bed after dinner with their friends. Rory curled into his side and asked, "How are you doing, Jack?"

Logan kissed her. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. You have had a rough couple of days."

"And you have had a rough seven and a half months."

"Logan, be serious. I want to support you in everything."

"Just having you and Sophie in my life makes everything better. I just want her home. I just want all three of us home together, as the family that we should be."

"What about everything with your dad?"

"It's part of life."

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan. "I just wish the two of you didn't have such a bad relationship. I just feel like that is my fault."

"We were like this way before you came into my life. Punch me in the face if I ever treat Sophie the way he has treated me."

"Logan, you have to have more faith in yourself. If I thought, you were going to be anything like your dad I wouldn't have sought you out in the first place. You are going to be a great dad. The two of you are going to have a relationship that I am going to be jealous of. I can already tell."

"Thanks, Ace. Get some rest. Are you sure that you don't want me ditch my meeting tomorrow? Isn't your dad coming tomorrow, too?"

"Hugo needs you at that meeting. Steph said she is going to hang out with us tomorrow. Luke said April is coming in. Dad text and said he is bringing Gigi with him tomorrow. Mom has plans to come in the morning before the afternoon rush at the inn. The place is going to be buzzing."

"I would rather be with you."

"I know. I plan on you taking a week off whenever Soph gets to come home. I'm going to need all the help that I can get."

"Without a doubt. I just worry about you. I know since Christopher and your mom divorced you have had a rough time with him."

"I'm just worried about Sophie. I don't want him coming in and out of her life like he did mine."

"I won't let that happen. You know that I am going to be watching out for the two of you like a hawk. No one is going to be messing with my girls."

"Thank you. Sophie is lucky to have such a great daddy."

"But I'm not half as good as you are. Go to sleep."

Rory cuddled up next to Logan. He was her one safe place in the midst of her crazy world. After the months that she had had with him, she didn't know how she had managed nine years without him. She just hoped and prayed that they were able to make things work. Not only for Sophie, but for herself as well. She loved Logan even more than she did almost a decade earlier and she wasn't sure how that was even possible.


	39. Chapter 39

**I know I have been MIA lately. This story has been on my mind, but it's the busiest time of year for me. I hope to get another chapter out soon. I hope you are still reading. Thank you for the patience and understanding. You all are amazing. So here is chapter 39. Enjoy! Happy reading! I hope to get something else out there soon! Let me know what you think.**

Rory was holding Sophie. She had just nursed her for the first time. Steph told her, "You have to be the best mom already."

"No. I don't get to do anything on my own. There are nurses everywhere. I'm just the food supply. I don't know what I am going to do when we actually get to take her home and I'm in charge of making sure she survives."

"She will be home soon and you get to learn just like all the other moms in the world. Logan will be there. You will be able to be the family you have always been meant to be. How are things with Logan?"

"We know that we love each other. Other than that, we are focusing on Sophie. Right now, we are just frozen until we know what is going on with our girl."

"Has he taken you out on a date yet? When's the wedding?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "We eat out every night after we leave here. No wedding. The only time we have said we were dating was right after I had been cut open to have our daughter."

"I know it's hard, but while she is here you should actually date. Go out to dinner. Talk about what is going on in your heads. It's only going to get harder when you get home with her."

"Yeah. I guess you are right. I just want to worry about our girl. I can't let him realize that he can't stand me. Sophie deserves both of her parents. I'm not going to ruin that for her just because I love Logan."

Before Steph could respond, Rory looked up to see Christopher and Gigi. She waved them in. Rory said, "Hey Steph. I saw a onesie online. It would be perfect for Sophie. Could you go pick it up for me?"

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay? I remember some about your dad."

"I know Logan begged you to stay while he was here. I'm a big girl. Please. Logan would love this onesie and you need a break. You have been here all day. I promise I will be fine." Rory showed her the onesie. Steph smiled and promised to find it.

Chloe led Christopher and Gigi to Rory. Christopher said, "Hey Ror. How are you doing?"

Rory replied, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about getting her better."

"Lorelai, huh?"

Rory smiled. "Yeah. Logan's idea though. We are calling her Sophie though. We ran out of good nicknames that go with the famous name."

Christopher chuckled. "Your mom has been bragging. She's perfect."

"We sure think so."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner. Your mom has been giving me daily updates on the two of you."

"It's been a revolving door around here. She's making progress. Do you want to hold her?"

Christopher smiled. "I would love to."

Christopher took Sophie in his arms. He was having flashbacks of when Rory and Gigi were born. "Ror, you did a great job."

"Thanks."

Rory asked Gigi, "How are you doing, Geeg? It's been too long."

"I'm good. Going for my driver's license next month. We just got back from visiting mom."

"That's great. I can't believe you are old enough to drive. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible sister. I really want to work on that."

"You have a lot on your plate. It's not a big deal."

"What would you think about coming to stay with us for a while when we are out of the hospital and things have calmed down?"

"That would be great. Logan wouldn't care?"

"Of course not. I'm got him wrapped around my finger. Plus, Sophie is even worse."

Christopher chuckled and told her, "He doesn't have a chance with the two of you."

"Nope. Gigi, do you want to hold your niece? I think she needs to meet her Aunt Gigi."

"Sure." Christopher handed Sophie over. Gigi told Rory, "She is so tiny."

"She hasn't been able to gain any weight yet. She sure has a lot going on in her littler world."

"Wow."

Rory watched her little sister with her daughter. She wanted to see her daughter have all the love in the world. She also wanted to work on her relationship with her sister.

Rory spent an hour with her sister and dad. It was nice having them around. She still worried that Christopher would pull the disappearing act that he always managed to pull while she was growing up.

* * *

Logan came in to find Rory nursing Sophie. He said, "This is a good sign."

"Yep. They wanted me to try. They are going to put her back on the oxygen when she is finished. I nursed her once earlier and we wanted to see if she could have managed to go a little longer this time."

Logan kissed Rory, then Sophie. "Every little win, is still a win. I just can't wait for her to get home with us. How was your day?"

"It was good. Logan met her other grandpa and aunt today."

"How did that go?"

"Fine. I think Gigi is going to come to Stars Hollow for a few days when we get home and get settled."

"I think that would be good for the both of you. Plus, Sophie would get to know her other aunt. Ace, I want you to take the day off tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? I'm not working."

"You have been here every day since Sophie was born from sun up to sun down. You need a break. I have it set up for you, Steph, Honor, Jenny, Lane and your mom to go to the spa. You'll get a massage, manicure and pedicure. I love you. You have had yourself locked away here. You need a break. I'm going to take the day off to spend here with our girl. Colin and Finn are going to come hang out for a while."

"Logan! I don't' want to leave her. She needs me."

"Baby, she needs you to take care of yourself. The girls miss you. I want you to have a relaxing day before Sophie comes home with us forever. I'll be here. It will give me a chance to get in some bonding. If anything happens you know I'll call you right away."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I have missed the girls."

"Good."

Steph came in and said, "I'm just delivering something. I wanted to check on the princess."

Rory smiled. "She's doing good. Thank you for finding it for me. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Do you guys need anything else? I'm getting ready to go meet the guys at the pub."

Logan told her, "No, I think we are good. I've talked Rory into tomorrow. I just want you to have a couple of drinks for us boring parents. Thanks for being here, Steph."

"Any time. We are all looking forward to having the princess home. We will have the biggest party when she is out of this joint."

"Yes we will."

"I'll leave you all alone. Get better, pretty girl. We are pulling for you, kid."

Steph told them goodbye and left.

Rory said, "Logan, we haven't really talked about everything from when Soph was born. Our minds have been somewhere else."

"Are you regretting telling me that you care of me?"

"Of course not! Logan, I love you!"

"I'm glad we have that settled. What's on your mind? What's wrong, Ace?"

"You told me that you love me."

"Because I do. That is never going to change."

"Logan, what are we? Are we friends? Are we friends with benefits? Are we more than that? I just don't know,"

"Rory, I love you. I want nothing more than to have you on my arm. You know I have always sucked at the relationship thing, but I want you. I want to work towards forever. I'm not going to push you to do anything you aren't ready for. I just want you to know that I am all in. I want whatever you want."

Rory pulled a onesie out of the bag Steph brought in. She said, "I love you, Logan. I want to give Sophie what I didn't have growing up. I know that I want to marry you some day. I had Steph find this today. I hope you don't mind."

Logan read, "Sorry ladies, my daddy is taken." He laughed and told Rory, "This is my favorite! Ace, I am most definitely taken. Will you be my girlfriend? Then we can see where it goes from there."

"Yes. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

"Great. I'll start thinking of our first date. I can't wait to spend the day with Sophie tomorrow."

Before Rory could reply she looked up to see Mitchum and Shira standing at the window of the NICU.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you again for being so patient. I am tying up loose ends at work and it has been taking all of the free time that I have. I wanted to get this out there. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I'm not sure how much more we have of this story, but new things keep coming to me so we shall see. Please let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

Before Rory could respond to Logan she looked up at the window and saw Mitchum and Shira. She said, "Logan, your parents are here."

Logan sighed. "Are you okay? Do you want me to tell them to leave? We don't have to do this today. I want you to be comfortable. I'm more worried about you and Sophie than I am about them."

"No. Have them come in. I want to be a role model for Sophie. I want to teach her forgiveness. Who is better to start with than her grandparents. We are a team. We've got this. They are your family, Logan. They may not be the nicest people, but they are going to be in our lives no matter what. It is better to make amends now than to suffer."

"This is why I love you. You have the biggest heart of them all, Ace." Logan leaned over and kissed Rory before handing Sophie back to her.

Logan walked out of the NICU. He said, "Mother. Father."

Shira said, "Hello Logan. We don't want to get in the way. We just wanted to check on all of you. How is Sophie?"

"She is making progress."

"That is great."

"Yes. Do you want to come in and see her? She's wide awake for once. You picked a good time to stop by."

"Are you sure that Rory will be okay with that? We don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. There has been a lot going on in the last week for all of you."

"She told me to come out and get you. Rory is wanting what is best for Sophie. She wants to try to put everything behind us, if at all possible."

Mitchum said, "Take your mother. I'll wait out here. I don't want to put any more stress on Rory than what she is already feeling."

"No you won't. You are coming in as well. We have a crappy relationship, but Sophie will not suffer because of it. You are going to treat her the same as Aniston and Archer. I want to believe that you will not make her feel like the outsider of this family because of the way that she was conceived. That was not her fault. It was mine. You can punish me all you want to, but not her."

The two Huntzberger followed their son into the NICU. When they got to Rory, she sat up a little straighter out of habit. She said, "Mrs. Huntzberger. Mr. Huntzberger."

Shira told her, "Rory, you look wonderful. I never would have guessed that you had a baby only a week ago."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Logan came over and took Sophie from Rory.

Shira and Mitchum huddled around him to get a look at their granddaughter. Mitchum told them, "She is beautiful. She has the starts of the Huntzberger blonde hair."

Logan told him, "Thanks, dad. We think she is pretty special."

Mitchum turned Rory, "Rory, I am sorry for the way I treated you. You make Logan happy and you are ambitious. You are taking such good care of Sophie. You are just what our family needs. Please forgive me for all the wrong things I have said. You did not deserve any of that."

"Thank you, Mr. Huntzberger. I know I wasn't what you had planned when it came to Logan. I just want you to know that I love your son and support him in all that he does. I would not trade our daughter for anything in the world. She has already taught me so many things about Logan and myself that I had not paid attention to before now."

"Rory, you and Sophie are family. I know it is late to be saying this, but I know that you make Logan happy. We should have seen that all those years ago. That is what should have mattered. You can handle yourself in society better than almost anyone I have ever met. You are well rounded. That is more than I can say about the rest of the people that we are working with around here."

Shira told Rory, "I need to apologize as well. I treated you terribly in the past. Please let me show you that I am not as terrible as I once was. I just hope that you will allow us to be part of Sophie's life."

Rory told them, "Sophie is my number one priority. I am a big girl that can take care of herself. Sophie didn't ask to be born into such a situation. I would love for the two people that I am talking to right now to be in her life, but the first sign of Mitchum and Shira from the past we are out. You can hurt me all you want to, but you will not be hurting Sophie."

"I understand. That is over. We are going to be different. We want to be in our granddaughter's life."

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter? That is if you can pry her away from Logan over there. I'll actually be surprised if you get her away from Logan. He is known as the baby hogger around here. I think Sophie is going to be a daddy's girl. I'm a little jealous"

Much to Logan and Rory's surprise Mitchum quickly held his arms to take Sophie from Logan. He looked like a completely different man when he was holding the little girl.

Shira told them, "This little girl is going to be lucky to have both of you as parents. She is going to grow up to be well loved and well rounded. The two of you are going to be wonderful parents."

Logan sat next to Rory. The two of them watched as Mitchum and Shira cooed and loved on their little girl. They spent the rest of the evening with them and were pleasantly surprised how well it went. They were hoping that things continued to go that way. Both of them only wanted what was best for their little girl. They only wanted her to know love and acceptance.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for being patient. I had to get this out there. My work is over for the next two months so I'm finally going to have time to keep writing. Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts on this story. I hope you are continuing to enjoy it. Here is the next chapter. Happy reading!**

Rory was with Jenny, Lane, Honor, Lorelai and Steph at the spa. She looked at her phone for the thousandth time expecting, or hoping, for an update from Logan on Sophie. It had taken Logan an hour to finally get Rory to leave. He had expected as much. She was attached to the little girl and Logan definitely couldn't blame her for that. He felt the same.

Honor told Rory, "Would you stop it. Logan is with her. You needed a day off and out of that hospital. You haven't left the hospital for almost two weeks, other than to sleep. You need to be taking care of yourself so that you can take care of her."

"I know. I just want to make things better for her. She didn't ask for this. She doesn't deserve any of this. Just because I am such a mess doesn't mean that she should be the one that has to suffer for it."

Jenny said, "You are doing a great job, Ror. You are a great mom already. That little girl is going to be lucky to have you and Logan in her corner. Not to mention the rest of Stars Hollow is chomping at the bit to meet her."

"Thank you."

Lorelai told her, "I'm proud of you, kid. Now enjoy yourself. Your thoughtful boyfriend paid for a nice spa day for us. Relax. You need to think about you for once in your life. You can go back to taking care of my perfect granddaughter after you have had a nice massage and an afternoon off. Logan will let you know if anything big happens. He always has your, and Sophie's, best interests at heart."

"Are you starting to fall for the Huntzberger charm, mom?"

"I know. It scares me, too."

Honor laughed and told them, "I know. Logan got all the charm. I only wish I could get people to do what I wanted them to do at the drop of a hat. It's a skill Logan and my father have. I'm a little jealous of it."

Lane said, "Wait a minute! Boyfriend?!"

Rory chuckled and told her, "Yes. Boyfriend. We decided to give us another shot. I mean we have been living together for months. We have a beautiful daughter together. Every time I see him all I can think about is the future and what is ahead of us. I can't think of anyone else who should be my boyfriend. I should have married him years ago. Who knows where we would be right now."

"Wow. Good for the two of you. I know I wasn't a big fan of the guy to begin with, but seeing how much he is doing and how is taking care of you and Sophie has started to change my mind. I'm just worried about you being taken care of. He is really starting to sway me in his direction."

"It's that Huntzberger charm, I tell you. He is a good guy. Sophie and I are lucky. He is a lot different than he was the first time around."

Steph told her, "I just can't believe how different this form of Huntzberger is from college playboy Logan. He is mature and not self-centered. He still uses his money to his advantage, but if I had that kind of money I would be, too. I'm pretty proud of what you have done with the guy."

Rory rolled her eyes.

Honor told her, "She is right. You have a lot to do with the change Logan has made. Sophie has even more than that to do with it. My brother is lucky to have the two of you. I'm just so glad to see the two of you so happy. I couldn't be happier that you are happy together. That is all I have ever wanted for my brother. You have no idea how much I got on him for his stupid marriage proposal all those years ago. He was a scared guy right out of college and he didn't want to lose the things that he knew he couldn't live without. He went about it all in the wrong way and he realizes that now."

Before Rory could respond her phone vibrated. She looked to see a picture of Logan holding Sophie to his shirtless chest. He loved skin to skin contact with her and that melted Rory's heart. Plus it made it hard for her to think straight. Attached was a message that read, "Hey mommy! I ate a full bottle of the good stuff. Chloe says I've gained 3 ounces! Daddy and I love you. We can't wait to see you later. Have fun with the girls and relax. Love, Sophie." Rory was sniffling. Logan was turning out to be perfect. She didn't know if she should be worried that he was too perfect or not.

Rory passed the phone around the room. All the girls were swooning. Honor said, "My brother has turned into such a sap. He is going to be a good dad."

"He is already a great dad. I can't believe we didn't start dating until now. I don't know how I kept my resolve for that long. He is just too perfect."

"Now I just have to wait for you to be my sister."

"Someday."

Jenny told her, "The two of you make a great team. You fit together so perfectly. I can't wait to double date when Sophie gets home. The boys can't wait to meet Sophie and Karsyn needs a play date with her new best friend."

"Thank you. Hopefully all of that will be able to happen very soon. Let's get to the pampering so that I can get back to Sophie and Logan. I just can't wait to get my family home."

All the girls chuckled and got to their day of relaxation.

* * *

Rory went rushing into the NICU. She said, "My baby girl! I've missed you today."

Rory had taken Sophie from Logan and began kissing her all over her face. He told her, "It's nice to see you too, babe."

"Sorry. Hey Jack! How was your day?"

"Great. The Munchkin is back up to right over 4 pounds. They dropped her oxygen again. She has been so alert today. She is doing great, Ace."

"She'll be home soon."

Logan kissed Rory. "Thank you for today."

"Why are you thanking me? You are the one that made it so we could have a nice day out."

"It was so nice to have a day to bond with my girl. Finn and Colin came in for a while. I got to show her off."

Rory gasped. "Logan, I am so sorry!"

"Why?"

"I'm always here. I never thought how that made you feel. I'm the baby hogger."

Logan chuckled. "Hey! You have a connection with her that I don't. You got to know her from the inside out. That is special. That is understandable. Nothing to be sorry about, Ace."

"You shouldn't have to set up spa days just to get time with our daughter. I really am sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two of them spent the evening with their daughter.


	42. Chapter 42

**I know you have been waiting for this. I couldn't get the motivation. I have a little written up, but not typed yet. I'm working on it. Thank you for continuing to read and review. Thank you for all the read, alerts and faves. It means the world. I don't know how much more I have left of this story. It's coming to an end. Happy reading! Let me know what you think!**

It had been exactly a month since the day that Sophie was born. Logan was working from the hospital for the day, so that he could spend the day with Rory and Sophie. Hugo gave him the freedom to work from home any day that he felt he needed to. He mainly went into the office when there were meetings that he couldn't miss. He didn't want to miss anything.

Logan was holding Rory's hand as they walked to Sophie's bassinet. There were streamers and balloons decorating her cubicle. Chloe came over to them and said, "Happy going home day! Sophie hit the 5 and ½ pound club. Her oxygen levels and heart rate are perfect."

Rory asked, "We get to take her home?"

Chloe smiled. "You do. Congratulations. We are going to miss the three of you around here. The three of you kept things interesting around here."

Logan leaned over to kiss Rory. This is what they had been waiting for. They had been dreaming of the day that they would be able to take their little girl home and become the family that they had wanted to be from the moment they had her.

"All we need is for you to sign the paperwork. Do you have your car seat?"

Logan told her, "It's in the car. Ace, start signing the papers. I want my girls home as soon as I can get them there."

Rory smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice. I want my princess home as soon as I can get her there. She's coming home a month sooner than expected."

Logan said, "Thankfully we have an empty house right now. We can get her home with little fuss. We don't want to overwhelm her."

"We aren't going to be able to keep the wolves away for too long. Mom is going to be knocking the door down."

"As long as we can keep the rest of the town away we will be okay. I'll go get the car seat. We'll go home and finally be together like we should be."

Rory kissed Logan. She was just as ready to be home as he was.

* * *

Sophie was wailing as they pulled into Stars Hollow. Rory was crying with her at this point. She told Logan, "I've tried everything! The pacifier. Her elephant. None of them are working."

"Calm down, Ace. You are stressing her out. She can tell that you are upset and she is upset. She is probably hungry. When she was in the hospital she could get food whenever she wanted. We are almost home. We'll get it figured out. We are in this together."

"Logan pulled into the driveway. Logan got Sophie out of the backseat. He kissed her head, "Shh… Baby girl we are going to make it better when we get inside."

Rory and Logan rushed in the house with her. Rory took her and said, "Lets fill that little belly of yours and get our happy baby back."

Logan brought Rory a drink. He sat next to Rory and kissed her. "You are such a good mom, Ace. I am going to fight for her attention."

"No way. She is going to be a major daddy's girl."

"Nah."

The two of them were in their own little world when they heard the door open. Then came Lorelai's voice, "Hello? Nana wants to know how her little peanut is."

Rory rolled her eyes and adjusted herself. She said, "Why don't you come in here and find out?"

Lorelai walked in and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Logan said, "Someone wants to see you after I burp her, nana."

Logan took Sophie from Rory and burped her.

"She's home?"

"Yes. We want to keep her to ourselves for a few days before the whole town starts knocking the door down to get to her."

"Understandable. I'm just so glad the three of you are home finally."

Rory told her, "So are we. We are right where we need to be."

"Am I allowed to call Luke to get his butt over here?"

Rory chuckled. "Of course. Sophie wants to see her pops."

"Okay. I'll text him and then I want my hands on that precious little girl."

"I guess I can manage to share her for a little while."

"You better. Nana wants to spoil her only granddaughter. I'm not going to let you get in the way of that."

Logan and Rory laughed. Lorelai text Luke quickly. Then Lorelai took Sophie and said, "Hey pretty girl. I'm the one that is going to get you in so much trouble. It is going to be awesome."

Logan leaned over Sophie and said, "Don't listen to your silly grandma. You are going to be our good little girl. You are going to be an angel."

"Those are fighting words. I am no one's grandma. Now I'm going to buy all the noisy toys I can find and teach her all of the annoying sayings that I can think of."

Rory chuckled and said, "Would you two stop it."

There was a knock on the door. Logan went to the door. Logan came in and said, "Look who I found."

Rory smiled and said, "Hey Luke. Sorry to take you away from the diner."

"Are you kidding me? I would rather be with my granddaughter than the crazy natives."

"Granddaughter, huh?"

"Well… Yeah. If you would let me."

"Of course. I was hoping."

"I've got another Gilmore girl to attempt to keep from the coffee."

"Good luck with that. You didn't tell anyone that we were home, did you?"

"No. You didn't need all the crazies barging in so soon. We will only be able to keep them out for so long."

"I know. We can try. I'm just so glad to have her home."

Lorelai chuckled. "You'll change your mind when she keeps you awake all night."

"I don't even care. I'm just glad I get to hold her and feed her. Plus, Logan gets to change her." The group laughed.

Logan told her, "I'll do anything for my girls."

Lorelai told him, "Well daddy, it seems that your daughter has an odor."

Logan took Sophie, "My poor baby. Let's make you smell better princess." Logan took Sophie to the nursery to change her.' Rory told them, "Logan is so good with her."

Luke asked, "How is he treating you?"

"Great. He is so thoughtful. He takes such good care of us."

"Good. I'm not below beating him if he doesn't treat you right."

"Thanks, Luke. We're good."

Logan came in and said, "Pops, she's ready for you. I don't know how long she is going to last. She's yawning like crazy."

Luke took Sophie from Logan. He said, "She's perfect. I can't wait to steal her. I've got things set up at the diner so I can babysit."

Rory smiled. "Look at you, sappy pappy. She is going to love spending time with you."

The small group fawned over the little girl for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Rory yawned as she crawled out of bed to get Sophie. Logan had begged her to let him help, but while breastfeeding and not having a supply there wasn't much he could do to help. Rory promised to pump the next day so they could trade off more.

Rory held Sophie and fed her. She said, "Hi princess. You have the best daddy. The two of you are going to be close. Mommy made the biggest mistake almost 10 years ago. I never should have told your daddy no when he asked me to marry him. I almost lost him. Then I never would have had you. I am not the best person. I have made a lot of mistakes. I hope you end up being more like your dad. I almost lost the most important people in my life and I didn't even know it. I'm going to hate to tell you all of this when you are older. Your daddy and I are learning each other again. I just hope we can be a stable family for you. I'm sorry you are going to be an only child. I always hated it. Then your Aunt Gigi came along. I'm glad you are going to have Karsyn and the boys in your life. Let's get you burped and back to bed. Mommy loves you."

Rory quietly got back into bed with what she thought was a sleeping Logan. She didn't realize that he was awake and he had heard everything through the baby monitor. She fell asleep quickly with her arms around Logan.


	43. Chapter 43

_Thank you all for sticking with this story. I wanted to upload this a couple of days ago, but my computer wasn't working correctly. I hope you are having a wonderful 4th! Happy reading! Review!_

Logan got up the next morning and went straight to the nursery. He was hoping he could keep Sophie calm a little while longer to give Rory some rest. He knew he couldn't feed her on his own at this point, but he could manage to deter her from waking Rory just for company.

Sophie was wide awake when he got to her. He picked her up and went to the glider in the corner of her room, "Hey pretty girl. I'm so glad to see you are a morning person. That is something you got from me. Your momma and nana hate the morning. We made it through our first night. Hopefully momma lets me help more tonight than last night. I love you so much already. Sophie, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you and your mommy are happy. The last nine years have been awful without your mommy. When she wouldn't marry me, part of me died. Then we found each other and started the Vegas agreement. It was dumb, but it gave me the opportunity to have your mom back in my life. Then you came along. If it hadn't been for you I would be married to someone else just because I don't know how to tell your grandfather no. You brought your mom back into my life full time. I'm not proud of my behavior, but I'm so happy to have you. I love your mom and I just hope that someday I can get her to agree to share our last name. I hope you get more from your mom than you do from me. I am not the best person. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to marry me now, just like she didn't want to marry me then."

Logan looked up to see Rory wiping her eyes. He asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Rory walked over and kissed Logan. She couldn't believe all that she heard. She thought that she was the only one that had been torn apart by the engagement that almost was.

"Umm… I didn't mean for you to hear all of that. I know it is…"

Rory interrupted him, "No problems."

"Rory, you mean everything to me. I don't tell you that enough. It isn't just because of Sophie. It is because you are who you are."

Rory took Sophie and then sat in Logan's lap, "You and Sophie are my world. That isn't going to change."

"Ace, I want to be a family. I want to know that you will always be there. The idea of living without you again kills me. I know we will always have Sophie in common, but I want you, too."

Rory kissed him. "You aren't going to lose me. I'm going to be around for a very long time."

"I want to make sure of it. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…"

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"The big affair didn't work the last time. I thought just the three of us would be better. Rory, you were the first person I ever said I love you to. The only person that I truly meant it when I said it. You changed me from a playboy to a man. You have taught me so much about the world and myself. You have given me a beautiful daughter. I have never felt for anyone anything like what I feel for you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?"

Rory was speechless. Before she could respond the doorbell rang. Rory gave Sophie to Logan without a word and went to the door.

Rory opened the door to see Jenny, Grady, Noah, Lincoln and Karsyn. Jenny said, "I'm so sorry to bother you with everything that you have on your plate. We were on our way to the park and the boys saw your car. They miss you and Logan. We wanted to come see you before you went to the hospital."

"Actually, we have a surprise for you. Come on into the living room."

The group walked into the living room. Logan came out of the kitchen with Sophie.

Jenny gasped, "She's home!"

Logan tried to force a smile as he said, "Look Soph! Our friends are here!"

The kids crowded around Logan. Lincoln said, "She's pretty!"

Logan chuckled. "She is. What do you think of her?"

"She's cool."

"Do you three want to help me hold her?"

All three of the boys crowded around Logan. Rory couldn't get over how good he was with all the kids. She knew Logan was going to be the best dad. He was already proving to be. She wanted to give him her answer right that second. Rory could tell that Logan was upset. He may be able to fool everyone else, but be couldn't fool her.

Logan hated himself for asking Rory to marry him again. They had only been together officially for a month, though it felt like so much longer. It was too quick. They had a good thing going and now he felt it all start to disappear. He didn't know if he would be able to handle Rory leaving him again. This time he would be losing his whole world if they left.

* * *

Jenny and the kids left after two hours. Logan excused himself right before they left.

Rory took Sophie to the nursery for a nap. She found Logan sitting on the bed in tears. It killed her. She got on her knees in front of him and said, "Logan, talk to me. If we are going to ever make this work you have to let me in."

"I shouldn't have asked you to marry me. It's too soon. I can't lose you again. I can't lose Sophie. I'm sorry. The idea of losing you because of my stupidity kills me. We were in a good place and I had to go and ruin it. You, Rory Gilmore, make me do crazy things. I promise not to ask you to marry me again. I want all three of us to be a family and I don't care how it happens."

"Stop talking, Huntzberger. Yes."

"Yes what?"

"The answer to your question."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Sophie and I would be lucky to have you in our lives full time. You are already the best daddy. I think you could be an okay husband with the right training. I have a couple of stipulations though."

Logan chuckled. He had an idea where this conversation may be going. "Hit me with them. I'll see if we can come to an agreement."

"There will be no dynastic plans. Our children will be free to pick their own professions and mates."

"Of course, not. I would never force that on them."

"You have to be home by seven at least three nights in the week. No Saturdays or Sundays in the office. Those will be our days."

"I'll do my best. I want to be here as much as possible."

"I want at least one more kid. I don't want Sophie to be an only child."

Logan smiled. "Not a problem. I want to keep you pregnant as much as possible."

"Logan!"

"What? I love pregnant Rory. She is feisty and passionate. She stands up for herself and everyone around her."

"We have to be married before the next one. I don't want to be an unwed mother to two. I love to show my mother up on some things, but that would not be one of them."

"I don't have a problem with that. The sooner we get married the better it is for me. I love you, Ace."

Logan walked over to his dresser. He got out a box. Rory gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Your ring?"

"You kept it all these years?"

"Yes. I just knew that somewhere down the line we would be back together."

Rory bit her lip, just like she always did when she was nervous. "Can I wear it?"

"What kind of question is that, Ace? Of course, you can. This ring belongs to no one other than you."

Rory held her hand out. Logan put the ring on her finger, right where he wanted it to go nine years ago. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

The baby monitor crackled and Sophie started crying. Rory chuckled and said, "Then the bubble was burst. I'm off to do my motherly duty."

"I'll be in with a bottle of water and emotional support in a minute. You need to pump so I can do the night feedings tonight. You need to sleep."

"You are an amazing dad already. Thank you."

"You are the best mom. We better get our girl fed before she turns into a pretty little monster."

"She could never be a monster. She is too perfect. I'm going to hate it when you go back to work."

"You won't even notice. We have a whole week together. You are going to get so tired of me."

"Never."

"So, can I plan on having lunch dates with my girls when I head back to the office? Plus, don't forget that I'm working from home two days a week."

"That sounds perfect." Rory kissed him and went to the nursery.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you for continuing to support this story. This was a quick update. It's a short chapter, but it's something. I sat down and finished writing the rest of this story. It should be around 50 chapters by the end of it, so the end is in sight. Thank you for all of the review, alerts and favorites. They mean the world to me. This story isn't quite over yet. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Logan and Rory were in their happy bubble with Sophie. Then the knocks started coming. It started with Babette and Ms. Patty. Then Kirk. Then Taylor. Then Lane and the boys. Rory was furious. Couldn't the crazy town give them a couple of days to adjust to all of the changes they were facing.

Logan had just walked Lane, Zack and the kids to the door. He plopped down on the couch next to Rory.

Rory told him, "We are not opening that door any more today. Why did I think it was a good idea to stay here in the first place? I just wanted to see Lane and Zack."

Logan wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. "It's okay, Ace. This is the safest and happiest place for Sophie to grow up. These people are your family. I'm started to become fond of them myself. Except Kirk. He still weirds me out. He's not touching her, ever. These people care about you, Ace. She's a part of you. So, everyone cares about Sophie, too. It's just going to take some time for the new to wear off. Taylor says that a welcome to town party is planned for a week from Saturday so everyone can meet her. Maybe that will keep the natives at bay for a while."

"You are wonderful for joining this big group of crazies willingly."

"Ace, I know you love it here. I'd do anything for you, including living in this town of crazies and loving every minute of it. Plus, it is nice to be out of the way of all the noise and busy people in the city."

Rory kissed Logan when there was another knock on the door. Rory sighed, "Not again!"

Logan got up to answer the door. Rory told him, "If you answer that door I will not marry you."

He rolled his eyes and headed for the door. He knew that it was exhaustion talking. "You know you don't mean that. You love me too much to take back the yes that you gave me a couple of hours ago."

Rory sighed. "Fine."

Before Logan got to the door the banging continued, "You can't keep my grandbaby from me!"

On cue Sophie started wailing over the baby monitor.

Logan looked at Rory and could see the anger growing. He said, "You go get the princess. I'll go let your mom in."

Rory sighed and went to get their little girl. It hadn't been twenty minutes since she finally got her to sleep after the never-ending stream of visitors from earlier in the day.

Rory walked into the living room with a very upset Sophie. She told Lorelai, "I love you, but I hate you right now. You could have text one of us instead of knocking the door down. Please make her stop."

Lorelai chuckled and took the baby. "Give me the girl. You sit down. What is going on, Ror?"

"The door has been revolving all day. I'm tired. Sophie is tired. I just want people to leave us alone for a while. She's a baby. She doesn't need to be around that many people anyway. Especially since she was so sick when she was born."

"You two go nap. I have this one taken care of. I need to bond with my girl. You two are about to drop right here. A nap will do you both some good."

"I'm fine. I promise."

"Don't fight me. Go lie down."

Rory and Logan finally relented and headed toward their bedroom. Then they heard, "Don't think I didn't see that rock on your finger, Rory Gilmore! We'll talk about that later."

Rory smiled and pulled Logan in for a kiss before they took their nap.

* * *

Rory and Logan finally got Lorelai to leave. Rory curled up in Logan's arms and asked, "When are we going to get married? I'm not letting you go this time, Huntzberger."

"As soon as possible."

"What about at the welcome party for Sophie? Everyone that means anything will be there any way. We can get the reverend to marry us there. We can surprise everyone. Keeps from all of the unwanted wedding planning that my grandmother would think is needed."

"Are you sure you don't want a real wedding? Doesn't every girl dream about their wedding?"

"I care more about what happens after the wedding. As long as I have you and Sophie I am happy."

"What about a honeymoon? Sophie just got home. I don't know that I am ready to leave her yet."

Rory smiled. She loved protective daddy Logan. "I was hoping you would say that. Maybe mom can watch her for two nights. Give us the weekend. Then go on something longer when he is a little bit older. We'll still be close if she needs us or we need her."

"I love the way you think."

"Perfect. The only person that needs to know is the reverend. We'll just add to the excitement."

"You aren't going to tell your mom? You tell her everything."

"You know she can't keep a secret to save her life. If we want to pull this off I can't tell her."

"I guess you are right. Do you think you could call the reverend tomorrow and make sure that it will work?"

"Yeah. Make sure that you get Honor, the boys and your parents to agree to make the trip. We can't do this without them."

"You have to make sure you get Emily here."

"I can't believe we are doing this, but I am not going to wait any longer to have you as my husband."

"Ace, I'm never letting you go again."

"You're stuck with me now, Jack."

"No one better to be stuck with in my book."

The two of them spent the rest of the evening deciding how best to throw their surprise wedding. They didn't know how they were going to pull it off, but they really hoped that they could.


	45. Chapter 45

**Another update so quickly? I just can't stop updating now that I have the rest of the story written out. This is a short one, but it's still an update. I am continuing to type up the rest of this story. I'm hoping to have it all updated by next week. I love this story and these characters, but every story must come to an end. Enjoy and please review! Happy reading!**

Rory and Logan couldn't believe they had kept it all a surprise. No one had a clue they were going to be walking into a wedding. It was Friday night. It was the night before the big day.

Logan was holding Sophie. He said, "Tomorrow is going to be such a big day, baby girl. You get to meet all the crazies. I promise I won't let Kirk touch you. He scares me, too. You get to meet your crazy uncles outside of the hospital. They are my best friends. They are the most trustworthy and they are going to spoil you more than you will know what to do with. Plus, nana, pops and grams will be there to see you, too."

Rory came in and said, "There are my two favorite people. The fridge is stocked up for a little while. That is if this little piggy doesn't eat it all so quick."

Rory sat next to Logan. She gave him a deep kiss. Logan said, "Tomorrow."

"Yes. I can't wait to have you as my husband. To be a real family. We are going to be together as husband and wife."

"It's almost here. It's so much closer than it once was."

The doorbell rang. Rory said, "I've got it. You keep our girl happy. She is more than content being daddy's girl today. I'm a little jealous actually."

Rory got to the door. She opened it to see Colin, Steph, Robert, Finn and a vaguely familiar blonde. Rory asked, "What are you all doing here?"

Steph said, "Did you really think we could wait until tomorrow? We had to see the little princess before everyone was all over her. We wanted to get our turn in early just in case she is unattainable tomorrow."

Logan came up behind Rory with Sophie. He looked up and almost growled, "What are you doing here?" Rory had never seen Logan act that way unless he was protecting her from Mitchum or Shira. That tone of voice was only ever used if he was in his protective daddy mode.

Steph quickly grabbed the baby. Colin and Robert followed behind her as they all headed for the living room. Rory stayed stationary beside Logan's side and Finn and the blonde stood in front of them. Then Rory notice the small bump of her stomach that she recognized from where she had been just months prior. She was pregnant.

Logan said, "I want to know why you are here."

Finn spoke up, "Calm down, mate. She came with me."

"You? Why would you bring her with you to a party to celebrate my daughter? Have you lost your mind? I thought you had more sense than that."

"Logan…"

"Why?"

"She's pregnant. We are… Umm… We are kind of seeing each other full time."

"You are the one. You were the one that she was seeing. You were supposed to be my best friend. I can't believe this."

The blonde began to talk. That's when it hit Rory. This wasn't just any blonde. This was Odette. She said, "Logan, it's not like we planned for this to happen. It just did. Plus you are not completely innocent in this either. Hence the daughter that you spoke of earlier."

Logan told her, "You leave her out of this. She is an innocent baby!"

Finn told him, "You were seeing Rory. You treated Odette like crap. She needed more and I was the one who gave it to her. Then I guess I kind of fell in love with her."

"Get out! I can't look at you right now. Either of you!"

"Logan, come on. You are my best friend. Sometimes things happen."

"I just never thought that you would be the one to stab me in the back of all people."

Finn and Odette left without another word. Logan looked at Rory, "I never loved Odette. I want to make that clear. That isn't what bothers me. It's just the fact that Finn didn't tell me. If anyone, I would have thought it would be Robert. I don't want my life with anyone other than you and Sophie. I'm sorry you saw me that way."

"Why does it bother you so much? If we are getting married tomorrow, why care?"

"It's not even Finn going behind my back. Finn's family is well off. I don't want to see Odette use him. She can put on a face. She only worries about the money she can get. Now there is a baby involved. She tried to tell me that she was pregnant a couple of times in hopes of trapping me. Finn is the closest thing I have to a brother. I worry about him."

"You were acting jealous. It scared me. We are supposed to be getting married. Do you really want to? You don't have to marry me for the baby. We can co-parent. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

Logan took her face in his palms. "Stop right there. I love you. I love Sophie. The two of you are all that matter in my world. I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt that. I'm going to do everything that I can to prove to you that you are it for me. It's just the way that all of this went down."

Rory sniffled. "I don't know what I would do without you. It scares me that I love you so much. Logan, you and Sophie are my world. I would be nothing without either of you. I am normally so independent, but when it comes to you, that changes. I hate that. I want to be my own person, but if that means going on without you, I don't want to."

"I am all yours, Ace. That is something you will never have to worry about. Let's go make sure they aren't corrupting our innocent little girl. This time tomorrow you will be my wife. I couldn't want anything else more. Forgive me, Ace. Give me a shot to show you that I can be an alright guy. You are the only person I have been able to say I love you to. You were the one to make me a one woman man. You are the only one I ever want to commit to for the rest of my life."

Rory took Logan's hand, but she was still struggling with her nerves. She found Steph and the boys loving on Sophie. She couldn't imagine a group of people better to have in her life. She knew that Sophie was going to be loved by more people than she ever thought possible. She was going to have so many aunts and uncles in her life to teach her all of the things that her parents would not her wanting to know.


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter is the longest of the story at this point. There was not a good place to stop. Thank you for all of the reviews. I love reading and hearing your thoughts. I hope you continue to enjoy where this story is taking you as it begins to wrap up. The next few chapters are some time jumps and tying up loose ends. Thank you again for taking the time to read. You all make writing more fun. On the whole Finn drama, I just had to do something different that hadn't been done before (that I have seen). Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Logan woke up early to get to Sophie. He scooped her up in his arms and said, "Hello beautiful girl. I get to marry your mommy today. Do you know that have dreamed of this day for over a decade? That is a very long time! It's finally happening! I get to take your mommy off the market and make her ours. I'm going to make mistakes. I already have. We are going to learn together. Your nana and gram are going to be so mad that we didn't tell them we are getting married. I don't even know if Mitchum and Shira are going to come. I promise you will never feel like I have. I am going to be a good dad. I'm going to try my best. You just have to work with me, kid."

Rory came in and said, "Give me my girl. We are going to have a family meeting. I'm sure this is going to be the first of many."

Logan sat down in the glider with Rory in his lap holding Sophie. He said looking at the baby monitor, "I really need to remember to turn that thing off. This thing is going to get me in trouble."

Rory chuckled. "This is the only way I can get in your head. Logan, you have to let me in. You have to let me know how you are feeling. I love you. We are in this together. I know that Sophie is the best person to listen, but you have to trust me, too. We are getting married. I want this to work."

Logan kissed Rory's head. "I love you, Ace. I can't wait for you to have my name. I'm still working on these "share your feelings" moments. You know I suck at letting people in. Just you and Soph. I think this is something the two of us need to work on. This little eavesdropping machine let me into your mind the other night as well."

"I guess you are right. Do we really have to move from here? I want to keep things just like this for as long as I can."

"If we don't get up I can't make an honest woman out of you."

"Who can argue with that? I've got to go put my dress on."

"I'll get me and Sophie ready."

"You are already super daddy. Let's get ready. We have a big day ahead of us. Don't worry. It is going to be a great day."

The two of them separated and went to get ready for the day they had been waiting for, for over a decade.

* * *

Rory and Logan walked into Ms. Patty's. Rory in a white sundress and Logan in khakis with a nice tie. Sophie was in a small dress like Rory's with pink flowers. They looked like the picture-perfect family.

Lorelai came over and said, "This is supposed to be a casual event. You are going to put all of us to shame. Why do you look like you are going to a golf even at the club?"

Rory replied, "We figured these would be some of Rory's first pictures. We wanted to look nice."

"Sure. You are hiding something, kid. You forget that I have learned all of your facial expressions and taught you most of them."

"You're paranoid."

They went to see those that had already arrived. Logan never left Rory's side. He couldn't bear to be very far from her.

Logan and Rory were watching as Sophie was passed around by her adoring fans. Logan asked, "What is this Founder's Day punch that everyone is talking about?"

"You can't have any until after the vows, mister. I've heard rumor that one cup has more alcohol than a handle of Jack. It's a rite of passage for anyone of age that lives in Stars Hollow to get intoxicated off of it."

"Really?"

"Who knows. Ms. Patty makes it and the recipe in a secret. I can't have any if I ever want to breastfeed again. Plus, the last time I had any I ended up on the bathroom floor crying about you for hours."

"Oh. I can't wait to try some of that. It looks like everyone is here, but my parents. Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Logan, look. Your parents just walked in." They looked to see Mitchum and Shira walk in. Honor was leading them to a table to get Mitchum off his feet. He was slowly starting to lose weight and look like a shell of the man he once was.

Logan sighed. He knew he needed to see more of his parents. He was only going to have so long with his father.

Logan took Rory's arm. Lorelai was heading over to the Huntzbergers with Emily and Sophie. Logan took Rory to the stage. He began, "We would like to thank you all for coming to help us celebrate Sophie. Rory and I are blessed to have you all in our lives, and now Sophie's. I know I'm still new to this town, but I'm thankful that you are welcoming me."

Rory went on to say, "Each of you are an important part of our lives. That is why we couldn't have today without you. Not only are you here to celebrate Sophie, but you are also here for our wedding. We've had many bumps in our road, but this has been coming for over a decade. We couldn't imagine our special day without all of you special people."

The room was full of gasps. Rory looked over to her more. Lorelai's mouth was wide open. Then she exclaimed, "What are you waiting for? Get to it!" Everyone cheered.

Logan and Rory had a small ceremony with the important people in their lives.

* * *

Rory and Logan began to mingle. They went to the table the Huntzberger, Gilmore and Danes were occupying.

Logan said, "Before you say anything, this is what we wanted. Not a huge society nut show. And if you want to blame anyone, blame Rory. It was all her idea."

Rory gasped. "Logan! It wasn't all me. I didn't have to twist your arm very much."

Lorelai chuckled, "I just can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "You can't keep a secret to save your life."

Shira had Sophie. She said, "We are very happy for the two of you. Welcome to the family, Rory."

"Thank you, Shira."

Emily spoke up, "I always knew the two of you would make a beautiful couple and adorable babies. Look at you. I was most definitely right."

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory and said, "Thank you, Emily." He leaned down to kiss her.

Rory asked Mitchum, "How are you feeling?"

"Rough, but I'm glad I could be here for this. Thank you for inviting us. It is nice to see the three of you again."

"We wanted our family here."

Honor grabbed Rory and exclaimed, "You are finally my sister! I'm still bitter that I didn't know beforehand, but this makes up for it."

Rory chuckled. "Thank you."

Lorelai told them, "Go see your adoring fans. Luke and I will watch Sophie tonight and tomorrow so that you can have some adult fun."

Rory grabbed Sophie and kissed her head, "My baby! I can't leave her yet. She is too little."

Logan wrapped her up in his arms, "She will be two doors down. Tonight, I want you all to myself."

Lorelai made a gagging sound, "Enough. Go see everyone. Show off our little princess and those rings. Enjoy your day."

Rory handed Sophie to Logan. "Go show her off. I'll be there in a minute." Logan kissed her before walking away.

Rory had noticed Luke standing off to the side. She went over to him. She asked, "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I just can't believe that you are married. And you are a mom. You were just a little shrimp when you started coming to the diner."

Rory smiled. "Thank you for always being here. My own dad didn't show up. Typical. For all true purposes, you are my dad. You never let me down. Logan, Sophie and I are so lucky to have you. Sophie already adores her pop."

Luke sniffled. "I love that little girl. I will always be here if you need me. That isn't going to change. Enjoy your day, Rory. You deserve it. April said she is sorry she is missing today. She'll be home from her mission trip next week and wants to come see you."

"I would love that. Umm… Luke, would it be okay if I called you dad? I want Sophie to grow up knowing who it was that took care of me."

A tear rolled down Luke's face. "I would be honored." The two embraced.

"I better get back to my husband before Ms. Patty tries to steal him."

"You better hurry. Your mom and I have our girl taken care of tonight. We can keep her tomorrow if you need us to, too."

"You are too good to us, pops."

Rory got over to Logan just in time for Jenny, Dean and the kids to reach them. Jenny exclaimed, "Congratulations! I can't believe you didn't tell anyone. Welcome to the married club!"

Rory laughed. "Thank you. I'm glad you all could make it."

Dean told them, "We wouldn't have missed it. Just wait. We are going to have so many play dates in the future."

Logan chuckled. "I'm sure we will. They are going to be in so much trouble together."

"Oh yeah."

Rory and Jenny laughed. Jenny asked, "When are you having more babies? You need to catch up with us."

Logan said, "When she says we are good to go, I'm ready for it. I want to keep her pregnant as much as possible."

Rory blushed and exclaimed, "Logan! Stop it!"

Dean, Jenny, and Logan laughed. Jenny said, "You already know that you make adorable babies and you are rocking at parenthood."

Rory said, "Truthfully, I can't wait to have more kids. Logan isn't so bad to co-parent with. Plus, Sophie is great. I'm not getting any younger."

Logan told her, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Logan and Rory continued to mingle with everyone. They couldn't believe just how many people that were there to support them and showed how much they cared for the now three Huntzbergers.


	47. Chapter 47

**This is a short update. It looks like it is going to be over 50 chapters by the time it is all said and done. I can't wait to share it with all of you. Thank you for all of the support during this story. I love hearing all of your thoughts. I hope you continue to enjoy this. Please leave your thoughts. Happy reading!**

Rory and Logan were lying in bed the next morning. Both of them woke up early out of habit. Logan kissed Rory, "Good morning, wife."

Rory smiled. "I love the sound of that. I don't think it will ever get old."

"Good because you will be my wife for as long as you will have me."

"Does forever sound okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect."

"It's so weird to wake up without our early bird."

"I know. I miss my other princess. I definitely wouldn't trade the alone time with her mom though. We need to let your mom and Luke watch her more often."

"We'll see about that."

"When are we going to have another?"

"This one just got home a little over a week ago. We probably need to see where this one is going to go."

"I know, but I want more. I don't want to be a grandpa dad. I want to be able to play catch and be hands on while they are little."

"You are talking like we are in our sixties. We aren't that old, Logan. When she turns six months we'll start trying again. Does that work for you? Give my body a little break before it goes through that again."

Logan sighed. "I guess I can manage that."

Rory chuckled. "Oh, thank you. You are so kind. My body thanks you for the little break before it goes through nine months of torture again."

"Whatever, Mrs. Huntzberger. We are going to be having at least a basketball, if not a baseball team full of kids. If I remember correctly, you were the one so adamant on having more than one child."

"Do you have another woman hiding around here to birth children for you because you are only getting two, three tops, from me?"

"You say that now. I've seen you with our princess. The two of us will work together to change your mind. I just know that she is going to have my charm and there has only been one time that you have been able to say no to me."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You are lucky that I love you. You have a big head."

"Yes, I am lucky."

"You're cheesy. Are you okay? I know the Australian/French invasion threw you off. I know how much Finn means to you. The two of you are inseparable."

"I don't need him. I need you and Sophie. He can have Odette for all that I care. I just can't believe that he didn't tell me."

"Finn loves you too much. The two of you have been through too much together. He didn't want to lose that."

"He could have gone about it a different way."

"He did it the only way that he knew how. Just throwing it all out there for you."

"I don't want to talk about him. How are you with your dad not showing up?"

"I guess I'm really not that surprised. He always popped in when it was convenient for him. I'm over it. I'm going to salvage what I can with Gigi. I'm over trying with him. He has had too many chances."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"No worries. I actually had a great talk with Luke yesterday."

"You did? What about?"

"I asked him if I could call him dad. I told him how much I appreciate all that he has done for us. I only want Sophie to know people she can trust. Luke is going to be an awesome grandpa. They are going to get in so much trouble. He is going to spoil her more than we will ever know what to do with her."

Logan chuckled. "I can see it. He is going to be wrapped around her little finger. Ace, you are such a great mom. Soph hit the jackpot with you."

"Stop it. You are the one that she got lucky to have. You are the one she wants to with all the time."

"Nah. She is a mommy's girl. We have to have another so I get a daddy's girl on my side. You have won this one so far."

"Did you not notice how attached she was to you yesterday. And if we have a boy?"

"Then we will have to keep trying for another girl. We know that we do a good job with the girls. Who knows how a boy would turn out with my genes."

"You say that now, but we haven't dealt with the terrible twos, teething and all of the other fun baby things. We've been lucky so far this week, but we have at least another 18 years before she turns on the trouble. You are crazy."

"But you love me for it."

"I do. There is no doubt in my mind that I made a good choice."

Logan and Rory spent the rest of the weekend spending quality time together. It was just what they needed. They missed their daughter, but they were happy to have two days just to focus on each other. It didn't stop Rory and Logan from both making secret calls to both Luke and Lorelai to check on Sophie. They loved each other more than they knew what to do with, but they loved all of the time that they had with their baby as a family. They had been through so many changes, but neither of them would ever go back to the way their lives were before.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you for all of the response. I love hearing your thoughts. I can't wait to hear what you think. This has been such a special story to me. I love all of the alerts and favorites. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Logan had gone back to work. Rory had taken Sophie and met Jenny and the kids at the park. She loved having the time to be a mom and do "normal" mom things.

Jenny asked, "How is it being an old married woman?"

Rory chuckled. "This is only my third day married. So far it isn't much different. He still does the little things that drive me crazy, but I love it."

"Just wait for it. You are still in the honeymoon phase of marriage."

"Just add a baby."

Jenny laughed. "True. I can't get over how perfect you and Logan are."

"No, we aren't. We are just as screwed up as everyone else around here is."

"You are perfect. You are like one of those cheesy movies with the unrealistic happy ending that everyone only hopes for."

"Logan is baby crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wants a sports team full of kids. We don't have enough time for that. I'm running out of time. I'm just afraid I'm not going to be able to give him what he wants."

Jenny laughed. "He will be happy with two or three kids. Heck, Logan will be happy with just Sophie if that is what happens. He is obsessed with the two of you."

"He wants to start trying again. I talked him into waiting until she is six months thank goodness."

"You aren't going to be able to keep his hands off of you."

"I don't think I will really have a problem with that. He is hard to say no to. I mean I've only been able to say no once and we see where that got me."

Jenny laughed. "I really don't think that any of us have a problem with the attention that our husbands give us."

Lincoln came over and said, "Baby Sophie!"

Rory chuckled. "She's happy to see her Linc."

Jenny said, "We are going to be in-laws in the future. Lincoln is obsessed with her."

Rory told her, "Don't say that around Logan. He has already said that he is locking her up until she is 80."

"Dean says the same about Karsyn."

"Our men."

"Yep. I'm so glad that I have you. I still don't fit in here."

"Sure, you do. People love you. I'm lucky to have you. I'm a terrible mom."

"Stop it. You are a great mom."

"Thank you for today. I'm not used to being without Logan. He has been around constantly for the last two and a half months with everything going on. I thought it was driving me nuts, but I actually loved it."

Jenny smiled. "Welcome to love and marriage. They drive you crazy, but you can't live without them."

"I think I am going to pack Sophie up tomorrow and go into the city to have lunch with Logan."

"I'm sure he would love that. Plus, it will be a good change for you, too."

"Yeah. Hugo has been so great. He keeps asking when he gets to meet her. He has been so great to work with Logan the way that he has through the pregnancy."

"She is a special little girl. Everyone loves her."

"I think so. I need to get her home for her nap so she is in a good mood when her daddy gets home."

"Yeah. It's nap time at our house, too."

Rory and Jenny got the kids packed up and headed home.

* * *

Rory had just gotten Sophie down for her nap. There was a knock on the door.

Rory opened the door to see Finn. Finn said, "Umm… Hi."

Rory told him, "Hello, Finn."

"I don't know why I am here, but I needed to see you and Logan. We are heading back to Boston tomorrow. I couldn't leave things the way that they went down."

"Finn, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Logan was seeing you. Odette had moved into his flat. She was vulnerable. I was lonely. That started it all. I just got even more serious from there. Now I'm in the most serious relationship I have ever been in. Not to mention I am going to be a father. I mean look at her, she is not my usual type. She is not a red head and she is not a drunk."

"Finn, the whole Logan and Odette thing was a mess to begin with. They didn't love each other. The history that Logan and I have spans over a decade. We didn't go about things the right way, but I wouldn't trade anything. You didn't go about things the right way either."

"You are right. I shouldn't have brought her with me. I should have sat him down and talked to him like a man."

"You should have. Logan cares about you. He worries about you. Logan has taken on the fathering role to more than just Sophie."

The door opens and Logan says, "Honeys, I'm home!"

Rory went to meet him. She stopped him and said, "Finn is here, alone."

"Oh."

"You need to talk to him."

Sophie started wailing. "You talk to him and I'll get the girl."

"Nope. She needs her momma. You need to talk to Finn. Grow up, Huntzberger."

"Fine. You are right. Go make our girl happy. I want to see my happy girl."

"I love you."

"I love you."

They went their separate ways to take care of the things at hand.

Logan went into the living room. "Finn."

"Hey mate."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for bringing Odette. That was inappropriate. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I'm worried about you. Odette is someone I don't trust. I don't want her to pull anything over on you. You are too nice for that."

"Logan…"

"No. She will do anything she can to get what she wants. I've been on the receiving end of threats and fake pregnancies."

"Logan, I love her. I've been to the doctor appointments if that is what you are worrying about. We are still doing a DNA test when the baby is born. She has changed. I'm not going to make you spend time with her. I just miss my brother. You are my best friend. Not to mention you are a dad. I have no idea what I am doing. You always seem to know what you are doing."

"I miss you, too. I just want you to be careful."

Rory came in and said, "Is it safe for us to come in? Are the guns away, boys?"

Logan said, "Bring me my girl. I've missed her today."

"Hey! What about your wife?"

Logan chuckled. "Of course, I missed you, too. Come here. Let me take the chunky monkey. It's daddy's turn for the cuddles and love that mommy has gotten all day. I want you, too."

Rory handed Sophie over to Logan and curled into his side. He kissed her head.

Finn said, "Gag. The two of you are sickening. I've never seen anything so cheesy as the two of you."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. Look at these adorable faces and tell me that it isn't worth it all. I'm living right."

"The kid is cute, I will give you that. She has to take after her mother. There is no way that she would be that cute if she had your mug."

"I would be upset if it wasn't the truth. She is definitely Ace made over, but she is going to have the Huntzberger blonde hair."

Rory said, "I'm glad to see the two of you talking. I miss the shenanigans the two of you used to get into."

"Now we have a new member of the Life and Death Brigade. We are going to be teaching this little one so much."

"Great. I'll have someone else to bail out of trouble. I don't know if my heart can take it."

Logan kissed her head. "That's what I love about you. You'll always have my back. I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you."

"Oh! Guess what Sophie and I are going to go do tomorrow?"

"Enlighten me, Ace."

"Change my name."

"You are going to change your name? I thought you were going to stay a Gilmore."

"I thought about it, but I want to share a name with the people that I love."

"That's awesome, Rory." He leaned over to give her another kiss. They spent the next couple of hours reconnecting with Finn. Finn got to spend time with the newest Huntzberger and get in a little practice of his own before his own baby came.


	49. Chapter 49

**This is a short one, but it is something. Just something cute. There are going to be around 54 chapters by the end of this story. Thank you for continuing to follow and review. I hope you enjoy where this chapter takes you. Happy reading!**

Rory woke up the next morning. She went to the nursery to find Logan sitting in the glider with Sophie in his suit ready for work.

He looked up and said, "Look Sophie! It's your pretty momma."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Huntzberger."

Logan chuckled. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm ready to get going on today. I will be a Huntzberger by the end of the day."

"Great! You go get ready. I'll get our little sidekick ready. I want you to change your name as soon as possible. I have been looking forward to sharing a name with you for a very long time. I don't know if I would have been able to wait any longer."

Rory smiled. "Well, lucky for you then that I'm going to be spending my day in long lines to make you happy. I love you."

Logan chuckled. "I love you too, Ace." Rory kissed them both and went to get ready for what she was sure to be a long, boring day.

* * *

Rory had Sophie on her hip as she walked into the building. She asked the receptionist, "Can you point me to Logan Huntzberger's office?" Rory had been here a couple of times while she was pregnant to see Logan and Hugo, but the receptionist was new and was not familiar with her.

"Take the elevator to the third floor. Then his office is the second door on the right."

Rory thanked her and headed for the elevator. She couldn't wait to see Logan. She hated the idea of being one of those clingy girls, but the idea of being without Logan for any length of time made her realize just how lucky she was that he came home to them.

Rory knocked on Logan's office door. He said, "Come in."

Rory said, "Hey daddy! We thought you might want to see the Huntzberger girls. We missed you and thought you could use a visit."

Logan jumped up and took Sophie. He kissed them both. "This is the best surprise. So, you are officially a Huntzberger?"

"Yes. It's all official. License and social security card are both updated. It's all been taken care of. Lots of long lines, but definitely worth the smile on your face."

"You have been busy! How did the munchkin handle all of the errands? I know she can turn the charm off just as quickly as she can turn it on when she doesn't get her way. We are definitely in trouble with her in her teen years."

"She was a champ, but she was happiest when I told her we were coming to see daddy."

Logan tickled her side. "That's my girl. Daddy missed you both."

"We missed you, too."

"What about I take my girls to lunch? I want to show you off first. Hugo has been hounding me for a baby sighting. Plus, he keeps telling me it has been too long since you have come into the office for a visit. I think he likes you more than me."

"We can't let Hugo down. I've always like Hugo."

"No way." Logan led them to Hugo's office.

Logan knocked on Hugo's door. He said, "Hugo, there are a couple of people here to see you."

Hugo looked up to see Rory and Sophie. He said, "The baby. It's about time I have seen her in person outside of the hospital. She has gotten so big. I have heard all about her and how well she is doing at home. I've been waiting as patiently as a journalist possibly can. You know we like to have quick answers."

He came over and awed over the little girl. Rory said, "It's nice to see you, Hugo."

"Rory! When are you going to come work for us? We need your talent. You are good at what you do. We want to use you here."

"Well, this one is taking up my time and any others that we may have in the future. I never thought I would see the day that I would like being a housewife, but I love it. I want to be home with Sophie until she begins school. Plus, I just got the book finished a couple of months ago. It is doing well. I have been weighing the idea of writing another to go along with it."

"I get it. Will you write for me on an as needed basis? You can write from home. You know I will do anything to get you on my list of reporters."

"I'll have to think on it."

"I guess I can handle that. This one is beautiful. You did a good job with her."

Logan chuckled and told him, "We like her a little bit. I'm going to take these pretty ladies out to lunch."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't after they made the trip to see your sorry butt. Take your time. Thanks for bringing her in. We have a great daycare here if you ever need it. Just keep that in mind."

Logan smiled. "Thanks, H. I appreciate it."

Rory told him, "Hugo, it has been so nice getting to see you. I know I've thanked you before, but thank you for working with Logan so that he could be here for the two of us. I really appreciate all that you have done for our little family."

Hugo said, "Don't mention it. It has been great working with Logan. I forgot just how much I enjoyed working with him."

Logan then took Rory and Sophie out to lunch. He loved every minute he could get with his little family now that he was back to work. He was very thankful for his flexible schedule. He knew that if he would have been working with/for his father there is no way that he would have been able to do all the things that he was doing with Rory and Sophie. He wouldn't trade any of the little moments for anything.


	50. Chapter 50

**Here is chapter 50. Four more chapters to go until we reach the end. It is all typed and waiting to be updated. Thank you again for all of your support and love for this story. It has been a joy to write knowing that people are enjoying it. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Rory found herself in the place she didn't think she would be in for quite some time. She bit her nails as she waited.

Logan called out, "Ace! Come quick!"

She dropped what she was doing and raced into the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Sophie is crawling!"

Tears came to Rory's eyes. "My baby! She is growing up."

"Now she is going to be even more fun. Is it time for another one? It is her half birthday after all." Rory and Logan both knew they wanted more kids. No matter how much Logan brought up the thought, he would never push Rory to have kids when she wasn't ready to. He was leaving that in her court. He was just waiting for the go ahead, because he would be ready whenever she was.

"Grab our girl and follow me." Logan scooped Sophie up in his arms and followed Rory.

Rory picked up the little white stick. She turned it around to show Logan. Logan stuttered, "You're pregnant?!"

"It seems that way. You always take your pill and all that stuff. I've made sure to be super careful. Rory, I would never push you to do something that you aren't ready for."

Rory bit her lip. "But you wanted this."

"Oh Ace! I'm so excited! I'm just surprised. We have been joking about this."

"It may have been those antibiotics that I was on counteracting with my birth control. We won't know what kind of havoc that is going on with my body until I go to the doctor. I need to make an appointment."

"Make it. I'm going with you. Do you think your mom or Luke could watch Sophie for us?"

"Are you kidding me? They will fight over her. How are we going to handle two under two?"

"We will be fine. We are a power couple. Not to mention that we have a town full of people that are obsessed with our girl. It will only get worse when we have another. I love you. We have this because we have each other."

Rory sighed. "I'm so glad to have you on my side."

"Call the doctor. Let's see what we have going on." Logan gave Rory a kiss. He could see the wheels turning.

* * *

Normally the doctor would encourage waiting on a blood sample, but Rory and Logan talked her into doing an ultrasound. It helped that Logan may have bribed her. Neither of them could handle waiting any longer at this point. Rory had become very in tune with her body in the last two years. She knew that there was something else going on.

Logan was holding Rory's hand and kissed her head. He was so glad that he could be there to support her for the rest of their lives.

The doctor said, "Let's take a look here."

Logan held Rory's hand tighter as they waited.

The doctor went on, "Congratulation! You were right. It looks like you are pregnant."

Logan was beaming. He leaned over and kissed Rory full on the lips. The two of them looked at the screen. Rory looked and asked, "Is the baby okay? It looks different than the last time. I know each pregnancy is different, but…"

The doctor said, "Well, I would say you are about seven weeks along. There is a surprise here. If you look here, you will see two little dots. Those are your babies. This is the one sac they will be sharing. They will be identical. You are having two babies."

Rory's hand flew to her mouth. Logan was speechless as he stared at the screen. The doctor told them, "Congratulations. Take your time. I want to see you again in a month to check on you. Call me if you have any questions or concerns." She left them.

Logan helped Rory to sit up. He asked, "What's going through your mind, Ace?"

Rory cried, "What are we going to do? The babies are due the month after Sophie turns one. Twins hardly make it full term. We'll have three kids at and under one."

"Oh, Ace. We can do this. We can get a nanny. I can take them to the daycare at work. Your mom can live with us. We will do whatever it takes to make it work. I know it isn't what we planned, but we will make it work."

"I'm scared."

"It's okay, babe. We have almost six and a half months to figure it out. We are in this together no matter what life throws at us."

"I love you. Thank you."

"I love you, too. Let's go home to our girl. You know your mom isn't going to let us live this down. Luke is going to be happy."

Rory managed to smile. "You're right."

"Let's go make your next appointment. I'm not missing a thing." The two of them walked out together.

* * *

Rory and Logan walked into Luke and Lorelai's house. They found Luke on the floor with Sophie.

Logan said, "Look. Sophie has pops wrapped around her little finger. Why am I not surprised? I had that pegged from the beginning."

Luke told them, "It's just because of who her mom is."

Rory smiled. "Thanks, dad. Mom hasn't gotten home yet?"

"No. There was something at the annex that came up. I was just happy that I didn't have to fight for my Sophie girl today."

Lorelai came rushing in. She asked, "Is my baby still here? Michel can't handle anything. I missed an afternoon with my baby because he can't make the smallest decisions on his own. I don't know why I am letting him manage the annex."

Luke said, "Nice to see you, too."

Lorelai leaned over to kiss him. "Hello."

Logan and Rory laughed. They looked at each other. Rory said, "What would you think if you didn't have to fight over Soph?"

Lorelai held Sophie on her lap. "What are you saying?"

Logan told her, "Sophie is going to be a big sister."

"What?!"

Rory said, "Actually times two. We are having twins."

"Oh, my gosh! Two babies! When are you due?"

"The month after Sophie turns one."

"You two really can't keep your hands off of each other, can you? I am really not all that surprised."

"I guess not."

Logan's phone rang. He stepped out to take it.

Lorelai asked, "How are you really feeling, Fertile Myrtle?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm scared, but excited. We wanted more kids. I just didn't expect twins or for things to happen this quickly."

Luke told her, "We are here for you, kiddo. If these babies are anything like Sophie, you won't have any problems. Plus, you know your mom and I will be around to spoil them whenever you need us."

"Thank you. I don't know how we are going to do it. We are only seven weeks. It's still early."

Lorelai said, "If anyone can do it, it's you and Logan. Plus, nana and pops are here whenever you need us."

Logan came back in red faced. He said, "I…umm…need to get to Hartford."

Rory stood up. "Mitchum?"

"Hospice says he won't make it through the night. He's already made it longer than they originally gave him. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"You are not going alone. I'm going with you."

Lorelai told them, "Go. We have Sophie. Don't worry about her."

"Thank you."

Logan and Rory rushed out to get to Hartford as quickly as they possibly could.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you for the reviews again. I love to hear from you all. I have three chapters left in this story. I hope you enjoy where this story is taking us. Let me know what you think. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

Logan and Rory went in the house. Honor stopped them as soon as they got in the door. She said, "He wants to see the two of you. He was very adamant about it."

Logan told her, "I just saw him last week. He was doing well. How does it change so quickly? Just when we are starting to get along."

"Cancer. It sucks. The doctor said that the Cancer has spread. He has tumors that are pressing on vital organs and he doesn't expect him to be able to push through with all of these issues. He doesn't give him much longer."

"Okay."

Rory asked, "Are you sure that I should go in there? I don't want to upset him."

Honor said, "He asked specifically to see both of you. It's what he wants. We've already had our long conversation. Now it is your turn."

Logan told her, "Ace, I can't do this without you. I need you."

Rory grabbed Logan's hand and they walked into Mitchum's room. He said, "Thank you for coming. I want to apologize to the two of you again. Thank you for letting me get to know Sophie. The two of you did not have to let me into your lives like you have. I know I didn't deserve your understanding after everything that I have put the two of you through. I was a horrible person and father."

Logan began, "Dad…"

"No. I did horrible things to you both. Both of you deserved more than that. I shouldn't have done those things to you. I know I hurt you both. I know I was a lot of the reason for the two of you not making it the first time around. I wish I could really make amends with you."

Rory said, "You proved that you changed. Sophie loves you. So would the babies. I am so sorry that I ruined things. That was never my intention."

"Rory, you didn't ruin anything. You make my son happy. I should have seen that years ago. My daughter thinks the world of you. Shira and I should have accepted you into our lives years ago. You gave us a beautiful granddaughter. Wait, did you say babies?"

Logan told him, "Rory and I are having twins. We found out today. Dad, you need to rest."

Mitchum coughed. "Congratulations. The two of you are wonderful parents. I know that you will do just as well with the new babies. I wish I was going to be here to see them. I don't need rest right now. I want to make sure you know everything that is on my mind and my heart."

"Dad, don't talk like that."

"Logan, I'm not going to be around much longer. I want you to take care of things for me. Don't think of it as the dynastic plan or anything. Just look out for your mother and the company. It doesn't matter what you decide to do with it. I just want you to be happy. Please don't shut your mother out. I am worried about her and how things are going to go once I am gone."

Rory took his hand, "Mitchum, don't worry about Shira. We will be involving her in our life. I'm sure with these new babies on the way the two of us are going to need more help than we are willing to admit right now. Three babies under two is not going to be an easy feat."

Mitchum chuckled. "If anyone will be able to handle it, it would be you, Rory. You have something about you that not many others have. You have brought out the best in Logan. You have helped him become the man he is today. No one else would have been able to help him reach the level of maturity he has reached being with you and fathering Sophie."

Rory sniffled. "Thanks, Mitchum. Logan and I never planned for things to happen the way that they did, but I would not change a single thing about the life that I have with him and Sophie. I can't imagine my life without Logan in it. If I didn't have him I wouldn't have the life that I have now or my children. I owe him so much for the happiness that he has brought me. Thank you for providing me with my husband."

"I wasn't a very good father myself, but I'm glad to see him showing me up. You and Sophie deserve the very best. I just hope that someday you will find something good to tell her about me. I know I was a letdown."

Logan told him, "Dad, Sophie is going to know the man that you have been since she has entered the world. That is the man that I am going to remember as my father. I know I wasn't the easiest child to father and that I let you down more times than not. For that, I am sorry."

Mitchum reached for Logan's hand. "That is not true. I shouldn't have pushed so much on you. That wasn't fair to you. You should have been able to make your own decisions. I'm glad that you went against things and found your own happiness. You deserve it, son."

"Thanks, dad. I always hated disappointing you, but at some point, in life I realized that I had to decide my own happiness."

"I'm glad that you realized that. It takes some people their whole lives to make that realization."

Rory said, "Mitchum, you are truly one of a kind."

Mitchum smiled. "Is that your way of telling me that I'm not as big of a jerk as I once was?"

Logan and Rory smiled. "Maybe not in those words…"

Mitchum coughed as he attempted to laugh. Both Logan and Rory felt good with the conversation that they had with Mitchum. They felt like amends had been made for all of the years of misunderstandings and mistreatment.

Logan, Rory, Honor and Shira remained by Mitchum's side until he passed in the early hours of the morning. When he passed he genuinely looked as if he was at peace. That was enough to make the four left behind feel better themselves.


	52. Chapter 52

**Here is chapter 52. Two more after this one. Thank you for the reviews and following the story. I think this story has run it's course. Thank you again for taking the time to read this story and following along with the characters. Enjoy! Happy reading!**

Months had passed since Mitchum had passed away. Logan took over HPG. He hired a trusted staff. He kept to working from home 2 days a week and the weekends off as much as possible. He was teaming up on many projects with Hugo. Things were going well. The transition was much smoother than Logan had imagined it would be. He was just glad that he had Rory on the home front to keep things moving smoothly there as well.

Rory was staying home with Sophie and trying her best to rest before the babies came. She was still thinking about picking up writing after Hugo brought it up. She had talked to Logan about it and he had talked her into writing some sample pieces, but waiting to write the big stuff until the babies were born. He wanted to keep her away from the stress as much as possible considering how the first pregnancy had ended. Logan was going to do anything he could to protect Rory, Sophie and their babies.

Rory was at the 20-week mark in her pregnancy already. The pregnancy was flying by. Rory had an appointment to find out the sex of the babies. Logan was taking the day off to join her. He worked very hard at HPG, but his family still came first. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

Rory woke up and rolled over in bed, to the best of her ability. She kissed Logan. He smiled, "Good morning, momma."

"Good morning."

"I'm so ready to find out what we are having. It always seems to take forever to get to this part of the pregnancy. We are half way there, Ace."

"Yeah, but this pregnancy is going so much smoother than the last. I almost like being pregnant this time."

Logan laughed. "You say that now."

"True. What are we going to do if we have girls?"

"Then I will be surrounded by my queen and my little princesses. I won't have a problem with that."

"But having boys…"

"No matter what the gender is, these babies are going to be so loved. I can't wait for all of the tea parties, playing dress up and dance recitals if we have girls. Heck, if they want to play football or the tuba I will be in the front row for that, too. If we have boys I'll get to teach them all about how to treat a woman, now how I used to. I will get to play catch and get dirty. I'll be happy either way."

Rory chuckled. "You are going to spoil them rotten. You are already doing a pretty good job with Sophie. I don't have a chance. They are going to be daddy's girls without a doubt."

"Sorry, Ace. You are going to have to be the bad cop in the Huntzberger house. When they look at me with your eyes there is no way I will ever be able to say no. Sophie already has me wrapped around her little finger and it's only going to get worse from here. Those Gilmore eyes are not easy to deny. I should know. You have had me under your spell for the last decade."

"That is why I love you. I always know that I can get you do what I want you to just by giving you my doe eyed innocent look."

"And I'm sure they will see you do it enough that it will become second nature for all of our kids. I don't have a shot in protecting myself. I can't wait to meet them." Logan rubbed her stomach and the two of them went on to get ready for their day.

* * *

Logan and Rory walked out of the doctor's office. Rory put her hand on her stomach and said, "Well, baby girls we are in for some fun in a couple of months. Your big sister is going to love you, I hope. We are going to be one interesting family."

"Sophie is going to love them. It's just going to take some getting used to for all of us. I can't believe we are going to have three girls. If these two look anything like you I am in some major trouble. What are we going to name them?"

"We could stick with the theme. First name starts with a L and middle name provides the nickname. Then they all have something in common, but it's not as obnoxious as rhyming names."

"That would fit perfectly with our little family. You would really have to think to get the connection. What about Larkin for one of the names?"

"It's not common. I like it. What about Lyric?"

"Lyric?"

"It's different. It's simple and poetic. It goes with Larkin and Lorelai in that sense."

"Hmm… Lyric Brie and she could go by Brie."

"Larkin Kate and she could go by Kate or Katie."

"Perfect. How did we just decide on names so easily? We never come to decisions that quickly. Now we just need to get their nursery finished. We have four or less months before we go from a family of three to a family of five."

"I don't know. We decided on Sophie's name easily as well. I guess we are just good at naming children. It's all going too quickly this time."

"It is. I couldn't be happier. Thank you for being in my life, Ace." Logan put his hands on her stomach. He couldn't wait to meet the newest additions to the Huntzberger family.

Rory had never felt as safe as she did with Logan. She was so glad to have him in her life. She knew that her children were going to be lucky to have him for a father. She couldn't wait to see him be a father to their three little girls. She knew it was sure to be an experience, but they were going to be in it together.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoy the last two chapters of this story. It has been a long eight months that are finally coming to an end. So far I have no other ideas for stories, so this story may be it for me for a while. Thank you again for taking the time to keep up with Rory and Logan in my world. I hope you enjoy where there are heading. Enjoy. Happy reading!**

Rory was very uncomfortable. It was the day of Sophie's first birthday party which fell on her birthday. Everyone was going to be there. Rory was now eight months pregnant. At her last doctor appointment, the doctor told them that she was a ticking time bomb at this point. The babies were fine and would be arriving at any time.

Logan came up behind her and rubbed her stomach. "We don't have to do this. I can call Ms. Patty and the whole town will know the party is off in an hour. You are exhausted. The babies will be here any day and you need your rest."

"This is for Sophie. It's her first birthday. She is going to have this before her little sisters get here. Don't take this away from me, Huntzberger. The next few months, at least, are going to be crazy while we all adjust. This could be the last time we have time as just the three of us. I want to celebrate our little girl."

"Fine, but the second you get tired you are going to sit or lie down. No extra stress for you or the babies. I'm not going to watch you go through what you did with Sophie."

Rory saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

Logan rubbed her stomach and said, "Be good to your mommy today, girls! We have to party with your sister. We will see you soon." The girls kicked at Logan.

Rory sighed. "They are running out of room in here. My body is tired."

"They'll be here soon, Ace."

"Not soon enough. Let's go get this party started. We have a very popular little girl on our hands." Rory got on her tiptoes to the best of her ability and gave Logan a kiss.

* * *

Rory was running around making sure that everything was perfect. Lorelai stopped her, "Sit down. You are going to run those babies right out of you. Enjoy yourself. The party is going great. It is perfect for the little princess."

Rory sighed. "My back is killing me. It's only worse when I sit. They are attacking my insides."

"Rest. Let nana help. I am good for something."

"Thanks, mom."

Everyone had come to see the little girl. Between the town crazies, family and the LDB boys, it was a full house. Normally Rory would love all of the buzzing, but now it was just making her tired.

Finn came over with his son, Ethan. Odette had made the decision to wait at the hotel to cut back on any drama that may ensue.

Rory said, "Oh Finn! We're so glad you could make it. How is Ethan? He has gotten so big since the last time we saw him."

Finn smiled. "Thanks for inviting us. He's good. He's growing all the time. Luckily he isn't looking much like me these days."

"Kids like to do that. Finn, he is adorable."

"Thanks, Love. Where is Logan?"

"He's the man of the people today. Sophie won't let go of daddy today. He's giving me a bit of rest."

"That's good. When are the little ones due again?"

"We have a month left."

"I'm going to go find Logan. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Of course. Have a good time. I'm really glad you could make it, Finn. We miss you."

* * *

Rory rubbed her back as she walked around the party talking to the guests. Her back pain was getting worse, but she put on a happy face for her sweet girl. She wanted the little girl to have a special day.

Shira stopped Logan and Rory half way through the party. She told them, "Thank you for all of your help over the last few months."

Rory took her hand, "Stop thanking us. You are family. Sophie loves Grammy Shira. I'm glad you could be here."

Shira smiled. "She is perfect. I can't wait to meet her little sisters."

Logan wrapped his arm around Rory, "It won't be much longer. Mom, will you stay over tonight? I don't want you driving back so late."

"I would love to. I want to help you clean up so this little mommy can rest. You need to get off your feet, Rory."

"Thank you for all of the help."

"Go mingle. Cake and presents stand in your way of a successful party." Logan and Rory chuckled as they took Sophie to go see more of her guests.

* * *

Everyone had left except Honor, Shira, Lorelai, Luke and Emily when Rory realized that the back pain she had had all day was contractions.

Rory found Logan. He asked, "How are you feeling, babe? Do you need anything?"

"Umm… Logan, I'm having contractions."

"What?"

"The back pain I've had all day. It's contractions. I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner. It's different than the first time."

"How far apart?"

"About seven minutes."

"Okay. I'll get your bag and call your doctor."

"I'll go ask someone to keep Sophie for us."

"We've got this, Ace. I love you."

Rory kissed him, "I love you, too. I want to make sure that I say it now, but I don't know if I will be saying it as the night goes on."

Logan chuckled. They went on to make arrangements.

* * *

Rory sat up in bed holding Larkin Kate and Lyric Brie Huntzberger. She couldn't believe as hard as she tried to cross her legs and cried so that Sophie would have her own birthday day, it didn't work. Larkin was born at 11:55 pm and Lyric was born at 11:58 pm. All three of them would be sharing a birthday.

Logan came in and said, "Hi mommy! Sophie took a nice long nap while you were working hard, so she could meet her little sisters. She is one happy little girl right now."

Rory smiled. "Hi princess! Mommy missed you. Are you ready to meet your little sisters?"

Logan sat down on the bed. They introduced Sophie to the girls. She loved them. She was quick to hug and kiss all over them. It warmed Logan and Rory's hearts to see.

Rory asked Logan, "Are you ready for the crazy that is sure to come with three girls close in age? She loves them already."

"Oh yes! I'm so ready. Let's hope that it stays that way. Thank you."

"No, thank you. I'm so glad to have you at my side."

"The natives are restless out there. Mom is going to take Sophie back to our place with her so that I can stay with the three of you tonight."

"That is great. Please go get them all. I'm tired, but I want to see everyone."

Logan and Rory watched everyone important to them love on their daughters. They knew that no matter how crazy life got, they were going to be fine.


	54. Chapter 54

**This is where I leave you, my friends. I started this story about eight months ago. At the time, I hadn't written a story in over three years. Thank you for taking the time to read, alert, favorite and review my work. It means the world to me. I hope you like the references and snippets into the future of our favorite couple. Here is the epilogue of I Knew I Loved You. Enjoy. Please leave your thoughts one last time. I love to hear them. Happy reading!**

Epilogue *16 years later*

Rory never imagined the perfect life belonging to her, but here she was living the closest thing to it. She stayed home with her four kids until the youngest, her boy, started school. Then she began working from the office part time with a very flexible schedule. It had its benefits being married to the boss.

Lucas Leo Huntzberger was last of the Huntzberger children. He was born when Rory was 38 and Logan was 40. He was a bit of surprise to the pair. Lorelai loved to give Logan grief for it, too. She referred to him as "daddy gramps" more times than not based on his fears from the past that Rory let her in on in the middle of a hormone driven moment of despair. Leo gave Logan some much needed testosterone in a house full of women. He was now 12. Rory knew he was going to be just like his father. This not only made her happy, but also worried her when she thought about his teen and college years. Logan couldn't have agreed more.

Larkin (Kate) and Lyric (Brie) were now 16. They were both boy crazy and currently fighting for the love and affection of none other than Ethan Morgan. That terrified Logan. Rory just laughed and broke up any disagreements between the two like any good mom does. Rory saw so much of Logan's personality in the two of them, but they looked just like her.

Then there was 17-year-old Sophie. She was a carbon copy of her father with her mother's personality. She had an undeniable connection to Logan and everyone saw it. She was the reason that the 34-year-old Logan had to grow up and become a man.

Sophie found her boyfriend, Lincoln Forrester, sitting on the front porch of his house. She took one look at him and started sobbing.

Lincoln jumped up and grabbed her, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lincoln squeezed her to him. "Oh baby."

"We only did it once. We were so careful. I graduate in 4 months. What about college? You are going back after New Years. I can't do this by myself. I just can't."

Lincoln sat her down. "We are in this together. We'll work out a schedule at Yale. We will do whatever we have to do. I love you."

"I'm scared."

"I know, Soph. Have you told anyone else?"

"No. I came over here right after I took the test. I need to go home and tell my mom before dad gets home."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I need to talk to my mom alone, but can I text you when my dad gets home?"

"Of course. I love you. Don't ever forget that. I still remember when I met you the first time. I was only two. Ever since you have been the biggest part of my world. I will support you no matter what."

"I love you. I'm so glad that I have you."

"Always."

Sophie kissed Lincoln and headed home.

* * *

Sophie walked in and found Rory right away. She said, "Mom, I need to talk to you."

"Let's sit. What's up, Soph?"

The tears started falling again. "I really messed up. I don't know what to do."

"Did you steal a boat?"

"No."

"Then we can work something out. Talk to me."

"Daddy is going to kill me."

"You know that isn't true. Tell me what is going on. I can't help you if I don't know what is going on."

"I'm… pregnant."

"Oh, Sophie."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, baby girl. It's okay."

"I don't know what to do."

"I'm here. We're all here. Have you told Lincoln yet?"

"Yeah. She said he'd come over when I told dad. I wanted to tell you alone."

Rory held her daughter. She never saw Sophie being the one to repeat history. She was her little angel and rule follower. She truly was Rory made over. "You go lay down. I'll feel your father out and we will do this together."

"Thank you."

"I've always got your back, princess. You know that no matter what, I am always here for you."

Sophie went to lie down.

* * *

Logan came home to find Rory nursing a glass of wine. He could tell it had been a long day. He said, "Hey Ace. How are you doing?"

Rory sighed. "It's been a day."

"Where are the kids?"

"At their friends' houses. Sophie is upstairs."

"What is going on?"

"I just need you to be open minded tonight. I need you to be supportive and loving Logan tonight and not cut throat business Logan. I love both Logans, but they are both very different."

"Okay… I'm worried."

"Why don't you get some Scotch and I'm going to get Sophie."

"This can't be good." Rory leaned over and kissed Logan.

Sophie, Lincoln and Rory went into the living room where Logan had his Scotch in hand.

Sophie said, "Hi daddy!"

Logan replied, "Hey baby."

"Daddy, I messed up. I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me."

"Honey, I could never hate you."

"I'm pregnant."

Lincoln gulped. "Sir, I love Sophie. I'm going to support her in whatever she wants to do."

Logan said, "Pregnant."

Sophie and Lincoln both held hands and nodded.

Logan went on, "We were in the same boat, but only in our 30s. I won't say that I'm not disappointed, but I'll have your back. Soph, you are my little girl. I just can't believe that I am going to be a grandpa. I'm only 52. That is way too young to be a grandpa. But we all know that I am going to be the favorite grandpa."

Sophie threw her arms around Logan. She didn't know what she would have done if things hadn't gone well.

* * *

Six months later…

Logan, Rory, Dean and Jenny were crowded around the window looking at their new granddaughter, Lorelai Emersyn Forrester, to be known as Emersyn or Emmy.

Logan and Dean, who had become best friends over the years, were already fighting over her favorite grandpa would be.

Rory and Jenny just smiled. They knew things were going to be difficult for their children, but they were more than ready to be doting grandmas.

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory. He asked, "How are you doing, grandma?"

"I'm great. What about you, grandpa?"

"I'm doing great. They did such a good job with her."

"They did. What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about the first time I saw you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I saw you and I knew that I loved you before I met you."

"Are you trying to use Savage Garden lyrics on me? You are showing your age, grandpa."

Logan chuckled. "Hey! They had something with that song. Seriously though. The day that you walked into my life changed my life forever. Then when you came back in my life with Sophie you made my life perfect. Thank you for giving me a life. Who knows where and who I would be without you."

Rory kissed Logan. "Are you ready to go check on our girl? I can't wait to hear all the names she called Lincoln. I bet he fainted."

Dean said, "Hey! My son would not faint. I bet your daughter cursed like a sailor."

Logan told him, "If she is anything like her mother, you are probably right. When Leo was born, she broke my hand. With Sophie, Katie and Brie, she seemed to find even more names that I didn't know she knew for me."

Rory said, "You two try having babies and then tell us about it." Jenny nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Let's go see our girl."

* * *

Logan, Rory, Dean and Jenny went to see Sophie and Lincoln.

Sophie looked up. She said, "Mom! Daddy! Did you see her? She is gorgeous. They took her away. I want my baby."

Rory chuckled. "Take the rest while you can get it. She will be back soon. Then you will never sleep again."

Lincoln asked, "Are you okay, Soph? Do you need anything?" The adults could see the fear in his eyes.

Dean asked, "How was it? I see you are both alive and there are no broken bones."

Sophie said, "I'm just glad it's over. You are only getting one grandchild from me."

Lincoln told them, "It was like a scene from the exorcist. I have never seen anything like it before."

Rory said, "That's my girl."

Logan said, "I just can't believe that my princess in a mommy. It just doesn't seem real."

"I can't believe you named her Lorelai."

Sophie smiled and told them, "I guilted Linc into that while I called him a butt faced miscreant."

Logan snorted. "You really are your mother's daughter. That sounds so familiar. Only the best get called butt faced miscreant."

The adults sat and talked to the new parents while they waited for the new baby to be brought back to them. The newest family member was sure to bring so much joy, excitement and teach them all new lessons they didn't know they needed. Lincoln never left Sophie's side and was quick to get her anything that she needed.

Logan and Rory could not wait for the next phase of their life. They were just happy to have each other for the rest of their lives. They knew the best was yet to come.


End file.
